Take Off Your Colours
by captain-ally
Summary: There were 3 things that Rachel had warned her younger brother, Blaine, about before stepping into McKinley High. One: jocks. Two: slushies. Three: Kurt Hummel. Badboy!Kurt, Anderberry siblings, Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks so much for reading this story. I really hope you enjoy it!**

**I don't own Glee nor am I making any profit from this.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

* * *

><p>There were 3 things that Rachel had warned her brother, Blaine, about before stepping into McKinley High.<p>

One: jocks.

Two: slushies.

Three: Kurt Hummel.

Admittedly, Blaine had been more intrigued than terrified of the sound of the illusive Kurt Hummel. There were plenty of rumours flying around regarding the coveted teen, but Blaine was eager to make up his own mind about Kurt.

Of course, he had to meet him first, but what better day to so than on his first day of McKinley High?

Returning to public school had been a big decision for Blaine. He'd run from the walls of the very same institution years previously because that institution that he'd trusted had left him to be bullied and in the end, beaten to within an inch of his life. He'd never forget the look on Rachel and his fathers' faces when he'd come home that evening. He never wanted to put them through that again.

Which is why returning to a place that terrified him had been such a huge deal and his family. But this time, Blaine had vowed to stay below the radar of social activity and keep to himself. He just couldn't stand being a coward anymore. He'd rather be bullied and repressed than hide from the world. Graduation was soon approaching and Blaine might as well get a taste of the real world before he was thrown back into it for good.

Upon his decision, his sister Rachel had insisted that he transferred to schools to McKinley High immediately and his two fathers had wholeheartedly agreed with her. Blaine's first public school had been Carmel and there was no way he was going back there after the events of the past, so McKinley seemed like the only feasible option. And if what they said about safety in numbers was true, then what could go wrong?

"Really, you have nothing to worry about. Everyone in Glee club gets bullied and, well, it's not that bad if you don't mind being bitch-slapped by an iceberg – or, as it's more commonly know, slushied – on a daily basis. And knowing you, you brought extra clothes so you'll be just fine. If needs be, come into the girls toilets to clean up. The Glee girls will have your back, I promise. And you can join Glee club as well if you want to sway in the background during my displays of impeccable talent. You might even get a featured solo if I recommend you because, well, everyone respects me in Glee. I am a natural born leader and I think they respect me for my talent because, let's be honest, I support them all and we would have crashed and burned during competition season if it wasn't for me and really –"

There was one unmistakable perk to being Rachel Berry's brother. You learned to mute out the sound of her voice, meaning that you could stand to be around her for more than 30 seconds. Also, it was quicker to make friends when they'd met your sister and known what you could have turned out like. So, all in all, it wasn't so bad being Rachel Berry's brother.

OK, that was a lie. Sometimes, it was trying to say the least. But one thing Blaine inherited was the Berry optimism and that pulled him through each day of being part of a family that included Rachel.

Blaine entered McKinley High with a ridiculous sense of optimism, but it had been somewhat dimmed by the introductory slushie he'd endured while walking to his first lesson by Rachel's side. He hadn't even noticed that he'd been bustled into the girl's toilets by his sister, too fixated on the burning sensation that welled behind his eyes and the slushie that had frozen his face into a state of – what felt like – disrepair.

"Honestly, once you get used to it, you find the action of being slushied quite endearing and – being a Berry –"

"Rachel, I took the name Anderson." Blaine interjected, though it didn't sound half as defiant when he had a face full of water in a vain attempt to get rid of the slushie.

"It doesn't matter, Blaine, you're a Berry through and through. Anyway, being a Berry-Anderson, you'll learn to appreciate the drama of it. I certainly have." Rachel told him, matter-of-factly. She plucked at her kitten jumper mournfully. "I'll have to throw Mr Tickles out."

"_Mr Tickles_? Rach, please tell me you're joking. I'll officially disown you as a sister if you've named the kitten on your jumper 'Mr Tickles'. It was bad enough when you named your frog 'Mr Bouncy'." Blaine said, blinking the water out of his eyes as he stared at his sister in disbelief.

"Blaine, every fictional kitten deserves a name."

Blaine leant his head back into the sink despairingly. He knew better than to argue with that.

His first day of McKinley was uneventful. Blaine had done well to stay below the eyelevel – both literally and figuratively – of most students and therefore hadn't attracted any attention. It was only at the end of the day that Blaine had his first taste of history repeating itself.

He knew it was Karofsky. He'd been warned by Rachel enough times of the thug of a football player. He'd never laid eyes on him before but he didn't need to. He'd know the letterman jacket and piggish looks anywhere, though he'd noticed that the majority of themlooked worryingly similar – probably from getting the shit tackled out of them on a daily basis.

"What do we have here, ladyboy?" Karofsky sneered. It was just the two of them in the deserted school; classes had let out ages ago but Blaine had been kept behind to do some extra enrolment for one of his teachers. He should have known better. He pointedly ignored the oaf, turning back to his locker and rearranging the already-rearranged items that sat inside it.

"Hey, fag, I'm talking to you." Karofsky addressed him again, this time with more venom.

"Well, I'm not talking to you," Blaine retorted before he could stop himself.

"Is that so, homo?" Karofsky was leering at him in a way that made Blaine physically sick. He turned away from his locker, an insulting response on the tip of tongue before another voice cut him off.

"Hey, now, Karofsky. I thought pretty boys were for sharing," came a voice from behind them.

Blaine watched as Karofsky froze and physically recoiled at the sound. He looked over the oaf's shoulder and into piercing blue eyes – and was that eyeliner?

"Hey, handsome," said Kurt Hummel, smirking impishly at him. Kurt's eyes scanned down Blaine's body and he raised an approving eyebrow.

Blaine's eyes grew wide. He'd know those eyes anywhere; they'd been described to him enough times by his sister, though mere words could never have done Kurt Hummel justice. "Um…" was the most eloquent response he could produce; he was so enraptured by the face in front of him. It was exquisite. There was not a single blemish on the porcelain skin and the full lips were quirked into a smirk. He was an angel.

"Chatty, too. My favourite," Kurt told him, winking. Then his gaze turned stony as his eyes rounded on Karofsky. "David, leave him. Don't you have a dick to go suck?"

Karofsky – David – turned to look at Kurt with wide eyes. "Hummel, leave it," though his tone was half-hearted and without menace. Blaine knew that David must see Kurt in the same way he did – perfectly.

"No, David, I won't leave it," Kurt's voice was lower than Blaine would have imagined, gravely and sultry and it made Blaine's knees weak, "but you will. Go now, please."

"Hummel, I –" David protested, but Kurt held up a finger to stop him. How was it possible, Blaine wondered, for someone's fingers to be as perfect as Kurt's were?

"David, I would appreciate it if you would _fuck off_. Now." Such words sounded wrong coming from a being as perfect as Kurt, but Blaine was almost disgusted by how hot he found it when Kurt swore. What was happening to him?

Karofsky shuffled his weight between his feet for a few moments before slamming his hand into a locker in frustration. Then he rounded on Kurt, but it was without violent intent. It looked almost affectionate.

"Kurt, if later you fancy getting together or something, you could always –" David started, bringing a hand up to cup Kurt's cheek, who visibly recoiled.

"David, go home," he instructed.

"Only if you'll go home with me," Karofsky chanced, winking luridly at Kurt.

"_Now_," Kurt's tone made it clear that there was no room for further argument on the matter. David pushed away from the lockers with a noise of frustration, stalking down the hallway after casting one last menacing look at Blaine, presumably for stealing Kurt's attention.

Kurt turned to look at him and Blaine could only stare back. Kurt was the typical bad boy that Rachel had made him out to be, leather jacket and all. He was leaning against the lockers with a look of incredible ease as he rummaged in his jacket for something, bringing up one of his biker-boot clad feet to rest against the locker. Blaine noticed that his nose and upper ear were pierced and on the inside of his wrist, a tattoo was inked. Blaine never thought he had a kink before he met Kurt Hummel. But now he knew better.

He had a huge kink. And Kurt Hummel was the living manifestation of every fantasy and feeling of sexual desire he'd ever had before in his life. If he didn't know better, he'd say it was love at first sight.

Kurt was looking at him; one eyebrow raised as he tugged a stick of gum from his jacket pocket and popped it into his mouth. Blaine was sure he'd never been as jealous of a piece of food before in his life.

Blaine was vaguely aware of Kurt's mouth forming mesmerising shapes as he asked him questions, though the nature of which Blaine couldn't tell you. He could, however, describe in perfect detail the colour of Kurt's lips and tongue and the shapes his mouth formed when he spoke. After a few moments, he tore his eyes away from Kurt's mouth and looked up into his eyes, seeing the question that was written there.

Blaine soon realised he had no idea what Kurt was saying. "I'm sorry, what?" He asked, looking apologetic. "I was…distracted."

"Clearly," Kurt commented dryly, "but I asked who you are."

"Blaine Anderson," he told him, sticking out a hand in greeting.

Kurt regarded it sceptically for a few moments, refusing to take it. Blaine retracted it, blushing profusely. "Kurt Hummel," Kurt said, looking amused.

"I know, Rachel told me," Blaine blurted out before he could stop himself.

Kurt's eyes widened. "Rachel Berry?"

Blaine nodded.

"I'm so sorry," Kurt told him solemnly, though he was smirking, "this place is getting to you already if you've resorted to befriending her."

"Actually," Blaine coughed, looking embarrassed, "she's my sister."

"Oh thank God," Kurt exclaimed, "I thought you might not be gay, but with her as a sister you'd have to be. But even if you weren't, I'm sure I could turn you." He winked, sidling closer to Blaine.

Memories of what Rachel had told him about Kurt suddenly flashed through Blaine's mind and he recoiled, though his body screamed in protest. "I'm sorry, I – I have to go. I'll see you around."

Kurt's laughter followed him down the hall as he retreated. "You'll be back," he called after him, "they always come back. Sure I can't give you a _ride_" Kurt made sure the emphasis on the word wasn't lost on Blaine, "home?"

"No, thank you!" Blaine replied, voice abnormally high. Once he was out of the double doors and into the parking lot, he let out a deep sigh of relief, trying to piece coherent thoughts together, though it was proving difficult.

What the hell just happened? And why in God's name did he want it to happen again?

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**Next chapter should be up in 2-3 days :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews and story alerts! All reviews are appreciated so much and I'd love for you guys to keep them coming! Thank you :) All of my chapters are beta'd by Nija Assasian and she's got two fics running at the moment that I'd beta-ing that are brilliant, 'In The Dark' and 'Redefining Views', which has a prequel running as well. I'd highly recommend them, go check them out! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine floated home on a cloud. His interaction with Kurt had left him shaken but on reflection, Blaine considered the boy's kindness in getting Karofsky to leave him alone. Kurt didn't have to do that. He definitely wasn't who everyone thought he was – he was a walking contradiction. Blaine wasn't sure exactly who Kurt Hummel was, but he was determined to find out.<p>

Blaine slammed the door behind him, effectively making his presence known to the entire household. It was no surprise when Rachel was the first to emerge, sticking her head over the banister and glaring at him. Internally, Blaine groaned. He knew that this meant that drama was on its way.

"Where the hell have you been?" She accused, descending the stairs and coming to a halt in front of him.

"Oh, sorry, Mum. I was at school, you know, that place that we've been at all day?" Blaine retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Very funny, Blaine, but sarcasm will get you nowhere." Rachel told him, crossing her arms across her chest and narrowing her eyes.

"Great, we've established that I was at school. Can I go now?" Blaine asked, gesturing towards the kitchen.

"No," Rachel said, matter-of-factly, "who were you with, Blaine?" At this, Blaine faltered, which didn't go unnoticed by his sister. She smacked his arm indignantly. "Oh my God, Blaine, tell me!"

"No one," he lied, rubbing his arm dejectedly, "Rachel, for a hobbit, you sure pack a punch."

"Oh yeah," she scoffed, "like you can talk, Blainers."

Blaine cringed at the nickname, trying to dodge out of his sister's way and into the kitchen, but she reached out an arm and stopped him dead in his tracks. "Blaine Anderson,_ tell me_," her tone made it clear that there was no room for argument or dishonesty.

"I had a run-in with Karofsky, but it wasn't anything serious. He backed off and I'm fine. End of story," Blaine told her, matter-of-factly.

"Oh my God, Blaine, are you hurt?" Rachel squawked, trying to check her brother over for injuries.

"No, Rachel, we've been through this!" Blaine exclaimed, pushing away his sister's advances and slapping away her wandering hands. Rachel really needed to learn some boundaries.

"Well, I'm glad you're not hurt," Rachel told him, smiling, "you can go now."

"Oh, thank you so much," Blaine thanked her mockingly. Rachel nodded and started to disappear up the stairs but was stopped by Blaine's next words. "I met someone today."

Rachel swung around, eyes wide. "You did _what_?"

"I met someone. It happens." Blaine told her, blankly. He tried to make a bee-line for the kitchen, but Rachel was in his way yet again.

"Yes, but pray, tell me little brother, _who_?" Rachel asked, raising a sceptical eyebrow.

"Kurt Hummel," Blaine mumbled, finally dodging around Rachel and fleeing into the kitchen.

"Oh, no, Blaine Anderson, I am _not_ done with you!" Rachel shrieked, running after him. Blaine paused halfway through gulping orange juice from the carton, quirking an eyebrow towards his sister. "You met _Kurt_? Why did you meet Kurt? What possessed you to do such a thing, Blaine?"

"What?" Blaine said through a mouthful of juice. He swallowed, turning to face his sister. "Rach, it's fine, he helped me."

At this, Rachel stopped short, her expression incredulous. "He did _what_? Why?"

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know. Karofsky was laying into me and Kurt stepped in, got him to back off. It's no big deal, honest."

Rachel just gaped at him, mouth wide open.

"What? Rach, you're kind of scaring me. Like, more than normal. And, just a tip, but that expression really isn't very attractive on you." Blaine told her, shifting uncomfortably under his sister's gaze.

"Blaine, you need to stay away from him." Rachel instructed, struggling to keep her voice even.

Blaine shifted around, looking uneasy. "But…why?"

"Oh, no, Blaine! Really? Don't you even think about it! I'm warning you, Blaine. You think you're just being friendly and the next thing you know, you're on your knees in the boy's bathroom just like all the other boys he's pursued. He's not worth it, okay?" Rachel told him, pointing an accusing finger in his direction.

"But…Rach, you don't know him. He's so nice, honest." Blaine protested, but Rachel was having none of it.

"No, Blaine. Stay away from him, okay?" Rachel instructed, firmly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Rach. You can't tell me what to do, you know?" Blaine said, turning his back on his sister.

"No, you're right, I can't." Rachel's voice was so quiet that Blaine could barely make out what she was saying, but years of being in her company gave him an advantage. "But I can try."

* * *

><p>"Finn, Finn, you have to tell him! Warn him! He won't listen to me!"<p>

The sound of Rachel and Finn's – her sort-of, not-really, almost, kind-of boyfriend – voices enticed Blaine towards the kitchen. He sighed, pushing the door open and entering the room.

"Rachel, can you please stop talking about me?" Blaine raised an accusing eyebrow at her, nodding at Finn in greeting, who returned the gesture with a smile.

"I wasn't – we weren't," Rachel protested, but her attempts of denial were half-hearted.

"Rach, come on. I'm 17 years old. You can't look after me anymore, okay?" Blaine told her, though he was smiling fondly at her. Her attempts to protect him were endearing, but in vain.

"Blaine, you know he's bad news," Rachel started, but was cut off by Finn.

"No, he's not, Rachel." Finn said, quietly. His eyes were trained on the floor but his voice was strangely defiant.

"Oh come on, Finn, I know he's your brother but even you must see how…promiscuous he is," Rachel twisted the word into an insult, sounding disgusted.

Finn gave her a disappointed look. "Rachel, he's really not that bad. He's just…misunderstood. You don't know him like I do."

Rachel scoffed. "Yeah, I think that's probably a good thing."

"Oh my God, Rachel, get off your high horse! Not everyone is below you, you know!" Finn exclaimed, pushing away from her and starting towards the door. Before he reached it, he turned and addressed Rachel once more. "He's my brother. You can't just insult him like that."

"Oh come on, it's not like you're actually related," Rachel protested, but Finn was glaring at her.

"We don't need to be, Rachel. I've got Kurt's back. And if you haven't, I don't think I want to be around you anymore." Finn told her, giving her a dark look before he turned back to Blaine, who was standing by the door. "Blaine, don't listen to her. You like Kurt; you go for it, okay?"

Blaine nodded emphatically, beaming at Finn. Finn nodded once and stood.

"Bye," Finn mumbled and strode quickly out of the house, ignoring Rachel's look of shock and hurt. Blaine quickly hightailed out of the room and sought sanctuary in his room, desperate to not have anotherround with Rachel. There was only so much drama he could take in one day – though being Rachel's brother, his threshold for drama had been broadened, somewhat. Blaine grinned as he flopped down on his bed, body bouncing slightly. He totally had Kurt's brother's blessing! …Now he just needed Kurt's.

* * *

><p>Rachel scowled at the cream white wall that her dad's had decorated many years ago, but she wasn't really seeing it, her mind whirling as she processed what had just happened. First Blaine was interested in Kurt and now<em> Finn<em> was defending him? Kurt Hummel had never been one of her favourite people in the world and now he was taking both Finn and Blaine away from her.

Who did hell he think he was?

Well, Rachel Berry was never one to let anyone stand in her way and if Kurt thought that he could take what was hers, he was sorely mistaken.

* * *

><p>Finn stalked through the door, surprised to see Kurt lounging on the sofa, half-asleep, though he looked up when Finn entered.<p>

"Hey, bro!" Finn greeted, smiling at him. Kurt grunted noncommittally in response. "Is Mom home?"

"No," Kurt groaned, heaving himself off of the sofa. "I'm going, better be off before Carol sees me."

"No, dude, she'll be happy to have you here! You haven't been round much." Finn protested, though secretly he was just pleased that Kurt was actually having a proper conversation with him. Finn seemed to be the only person that Kurt was willing to talk to these days. He'd recently snatched the title of McKinley's resident bad boy, but the title hadn't earned him many friends.

"Finn, you know I don't do family. Not anymore," Kurt said darkly, slinging on his leather jacket and making his way towards the door.

"Kurt, wait! I need to talk to you about something," Finn called after him, biting his lip.

Kurt paused, turning to look at his step-brother. "What is it, Finn?"

"Listen…you know Blaine, right? Blaine Anderson?" Finn asked, hesitantly.

"Rachel's brother?" Kurt wrinkled his nose, engrossed in thought. Finn nodded. "Vaguely, yes. I guess. Why?"

"Just…he seems to know you." Finn said, shrugging. "He appears to be…fond of you."

"Finn, I just met him today." Kurt told him, crossing his arms over his chest.

Finn shrugged again. "I don't know, but I was just over at Rachel's –"

"Oh my God, Finn, what have I told you about hanging out with her?" Kurt groaned, giving him a pitying look.

"You said that anyone who dresses like both a grandma and a toddler at the same time doesn't deserve my company." Finn recited, smiling with pride that he remembered.

"I also said she's a bitch, but whatever. So why are you still hanging round her?" Kurt asked, giving Finn a piercing look.

"She's not that bad, Kurt, seriously. I think I like her…at least, I thought I did. Anyway, Blaine was there and Rachel told me that I should tell Blaine to stay away from you –"

"She did what?" Kurt squawked, looking incredulous.

"Yeah, I know, but you've never exactly…seen eye to eye," Kurt cocked his head in agreement, allowing Finn to continue, "but anyway, Blaine then said that Rachel shouldn't talk to him and tell him what to do but he sounded like he really liked you and wanted to hang out with you even though Rachel didn't want you to and –"

"Breathe, Finn, breathe!" Kurt interjected, raising an eyebrow in amusement. Finn had the tendency to ramble like an excited child and sometimes had to be forcibly refrained from doing so.

Finn inhaled deeply. "And, yeah. That's what happened. So, be nice to Blaine, alright? I think he's smitten."

Kurt winced. "Oh God, that's never pretty. Well, I'll see what I can do. Hey, maybe a little fucking would get it out of his system," Kurt suggested, grinning wickedly.

Finn groaned. "No, Kurt, don't do that. Seriously. Gross, dude."

"Yeah, yeah," Kurt waved him off, "you're just jealous because I always get the pretty ones. Anyway, catch you later, Frankenteen!" And with that, Kurt left, slamming the door behind him.

It was only when he was on his motorbike and zooming at horribly illegal speeds through the streets of Lima that Kurt stopped to contemplate what had just happened. Blaine was interested in him? Really?

Kurt tossed the thought away carelessly. Yeah, right. Stuff like that never happened to him. Why would this time be any different?

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

_Preview for the next chapter:_

Kurt gives him an indecipherable look for a few moments. "You don't know me, Blaine," he tells him, but Blaine can see his resolve collapsing.

"I want to," he whispers, driving the final nail into the coffin that Kurt's about to sink into.

Kurt visibly crumbles, throwing himself at Blaine and kissing him with everything he has.

**Please review, and if you do, the next chapter will be up tomorrow :) Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! Thanks so much for the reviews and story alerts, it's so good to know that people are enjoying this! I hope you enjoy this :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter three<span>

* * *

><p>"Come on, Kurt. This playing hard to get thing is a turn-on, I'll admit it, but seriously, you're taking it a bit far."<p>

"Face it, Karofsky, I'm not interested."

Only the sound of the voice that had haunted his dreams the night before could have pulled Blaine from his happy-go-lucky reverie that his encounter with Kurt and later with Finn had left him in. Somehow, just a brief meeting with Kurt had left Blaine desperate for more. Somehow, the corridors of McKinley had seemed far less daunting with the knowledge that somewhere amongst these milling students was Kurt. Blaine didn't know what it was about the boy, but he was intoxicating.

The voices were coming from the boy's locker room. Classes had already been called and Blaine had a free period – though he wasn't exactly sure what to do with it – so he had taken to wandering aimlessly through the corridors of McKinley, completely innocently and without dishonourable intent. Okay, that was a lie. He was hoping to catch a glimpse of Kurt, truth be told. So far he had had no luck and was contemplating giving up his unhealthy obsession that had appeared overnight. But he knew that any attempts to forget Kurt Hummel would be in vain. He was completely hooked.

But now it had appeared that he had hit the jackpot. But from the sounds of it, Kurt was in a compromising position right now and Blaine thought that barrelling in like Prince Charming to save him wouldn't be appreciated, as romantic as Blaine thought it would be. Also, there was the not-so-small issue of Karofsky. The thought of another run-in with the jock didn't exactly fill Blaine with joy, rather with terror, in fact. But the boy seemed to be awfully protective of Kurt, so Blaine had a feeling that he wouldn't get off lightly with him.

Blaine loitered by the door to the changing room for a few moments – trying and failing to look nonchalant in the case of a passing student - though only the suspicious sound of silence could be heard.

"David, I said no," Kurt sounded defiant this time, and Blaine could just imagine him standing there, arms crossed and hip popped.

"Whatever, Hummel. Seriously, stop holding out. I won't wait forever," Karofsky told him, though he sounded severely rattled by Kurt's rejection. Wait…Karofsky was gay? And had a crush on Kurt? Oh. _Oh dear_. Okay, Blaine could see why he would be in the firing line now.

"I'm not asking you to, David. I'm asking you to fuck off. Leave me alone. I've told you I'm not interested and now that you're not bullying me, you have no reason to be around me. So don't be." Kurt said, his voice growing with anger.

"Kurt, this isn't you. You're not the same as you used to be…you've changed," Karofsky said. Blaine couldn't work out whether this was intended as a compliment or an insult but, true to form, Kurt took it as the latter.

"Nicely observed, David. What you _did_ changed me. I couldn't be who I was anymore. I wasn't strong enough. You ruined who I used to be, forcing me to be who I am now," said Kurt. The words would have been pitiful if he hadn't said them with such menace. But Blaine guessed that there was a long, painful backstory behind what Kurt was saying and he was determined to find out what it was. He knew what it was like, what Kurt was going through. He'd been through it himself, but he hadn't stayed and fought like Kurt was doing. He'd run, though a day didn't pass when he didn't regret it.

Blaine was vaguely aware of the fact that the pair were still talking – more like arguing, actually, by the sounds of things.

"What do you want, an apology?" Karofsky yelled, forgetting himself for a moment and letting anger overtake him.

"I don't want anything from you, David." Kurt told him, quietly.

It was apparent that 'David' had realised that he'd gone too far. "Kurt, come on. Look, I'm sorry," he said, sounding apologetic, though Blaine doubted his sincerity.

"Yeah, right," Kurt replied, sceptically.

"No, Kurt, I am. I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you," Blaine almost yelled aloud at this. He was sceptical as to what Karofsky could offer Kurt to 'make it up to him'. He was positive it would involve nudity, and he was not okay with that.

"How?" Kurt questioned, sounding decidedly uninterested.

"Let me take you to Scandals tonight. Come on, it'll be fun. I promise." Karofsky's voice sounded almost pleading. Blaine knew that despite his harsh exterior, it wouldn't be long before Kurt cracked.

"Okay, fine. But you're buying the drinks. And you're driving. And you're letting me pick up whoever I want without getting jealous, okay?" Kurt told him. Blaine groaned internally when Karofsky agreed.

It looked like he was taking a trip to Lima's infamous gay bar that evening.

* * *

><p>It wasn't like he hadn't been to Scandals before. He'd been plenty of times, in fact. Being the only gay bar in the entire <em>state<em>, Blaine had been more than a little curious to check it out. That wasn't to say that he was a regular attendant. But he knew that if he'd ever have seen Kurt there, he would have _lived_ at the bar if it meant that he could pursue the boy.

Unsurprising, the bouncer recognised him and allowed him entrance without so much as a second glance. He didn't even have to pull out the fake ID, which was a blessing because it was of a balding, middle-aged man. Blaine could pass as many things – straight, a 12 year old – but that was somewhat pushing it. However, before he could enter the bar, the bouncer stopped him, rummaging in his bag for something.

"It's dress-up night; you've gotta look the part," he told Blaine, gruffly. He eventually extracted a pair of battered devil horns from his bag, placing them roughly on Blaine's head. Thankfully, he was wearing a red t-shirt and could just about pass. The bouncer gave him an approving nod and held open the door for him.

"Thanks," Blaine muttered, pushing past him and into the room. It was so typical that he had decided to come to Scandals on dress-up night.

It wasn't hard to spot Kurt and Karofsky. He saw Karofsky first – who had, thankfully, ditched the letterman jacket and was actually looking somewhat decent, dressed as an alarming imitation of Superman, though Blaine could have done without seeing him in tights – an image that would definitely take more than time and praying to erase. Kurt was sat at the bar next to him and for a second, Blaine just stopped and stared.

He was an angel.

Not even metaphorically this time – though of course, he was that too. But no, this time Kurt was a literal angel. He was wearing white Doc Martens and the tightest white jeans Blaine had ever seen – there was no way they hadn't been painted on – and a white lace top. The fabric stretched over his torso in a sinfully gorgeous way, accentuating his defined abs and clinging to every _pore_. He had imitation wings hung over his shoulders and a gold halo was nestled into his crown of brain hair.

He was stunning.

All other coherent thoughts left Blaine's head as he threaded through the crowd of people, desperate to not be spotted by the pair. They were chatting animatedly, laughing and smiling like they didn't hate each other. Maybe they didn't.

Kurt was necking a coke – which Blaine could only assume must also contain vodka; Kurt didn't look like he particularly cared about staying sober – at an impressive speed. Blaine pushed through the crowd, quickly immersing himself in the dancing. He could only catch glimpses of Kurt and Karofsky from this angle, but glimpses were enough. Oh God, anything was enough at this point.

Kurt threw his head back and laughed and _oh my God,_ Blaine had never been more thankful of Karofsky's sense of humour before because the fabric was now stretched to almost breaking point. Blaine's trousers were tightening uncomfortably at the point, but he didn't care. He didn't even notice; every thought was Kurt. It was all Kurt.

Blaine quickly grew bored of dancing; his curiosity and magnet-like attraction to Kurt growing too strong. He pushed his way through to the bar, stopping and ordering a drink a few stools down from where Kurt and Karofsky were sat. Hoping to stay sober, Blaine just ordered water. He sipped it pensively, surveying the bar with a practised nonchalance.

Kurt was the first to spot him. Laughing wildly at something Karofsky had said – or it could have been the fact that this was his fifth drink, or was it his sixth…? – Kurt looked around the bar, hoping to spot a good piece of eye candy that he could pick up and drag home to amuse him for a few hours before he got bored and threw them out. Kurt knew how this worked and he didn't pretend it was anything more than it was. He'd learned the hard way that imagining and longing and hoping only left you with disappointment.

Thankfully, the Gods seemed to be with him tonight, as his gaze fell on one Blaine Anderson, stood at the opposite end of the bar to him. Kurt's eyes widened and he looked away, unsure of how to react. Karofsky noticed this and followed Kurt's gaze, noticing Blaine as well.

Karofsky groaned, turning back to Kurt. "Go on, Hummel. Go get him."

Kurt choked on his drink, glancing up at Karofsky. "Don't know what you mean, David."

"Bullshit, Hummel, you know exactly who I'm talking about. Just go. It's fine. I'm sure I can find a willing bit of meat in this joint, I'll survive without you." Karofsky told him, eyes scanning the crowd for possible companions.

"David, it's fine, really, I'm not even interested," Kurt protested.

Karofsky fixed him with a look of disbelief. "Fuck off, Hummel. Just go get on that."

Kurt grinned at him. "I'm not taking pictures, you can screw that fantasy," he warned him.

"Yeah, yeah. It's your fantasy, not mine," Karofsky reminded him, laughing.

Kurt smiled. "Come on, he's pretty. Who can blame me?"

"Virgin, I bet," Karofsky speculated, glancing over his shoulder at Blaine again.

Kurt considered this. "That's new. Refreshing, even. Sounds fun. A challenge," he commented, downing the rest of his drink. "See ya!" He calls, jumping off of his bar stool and making his way towards Blaine.

His journey over was somewhat eventful. He's stopped 4 times by potential suitors, but he pushes each away with the same sentiment each time – that he's already spotted his prey for the night. A few phone numbers are shoved into his hand, but he disregards this, pushing them into his pocket without a second thought. He's used to this practise by now. If Blaine plays hard to get, maybe he'll call one of the others. But for now, his sights are set.

He comes to a halt beside Blaine, who looks up at him in surprise. Instead of the usual greeting that Kurt's expecting, he says, "You're popular."

"Yeah, well," Kurt pushes this comment aside, "I'm a regular. You'll get used to it."

"I don't intend on becoming a regular," Blaine tells him, gazing up at him in what Kurt can only assume is awe. Whatever it is, it makes him damn uncomfortable.

"Oh well, your loss," Kurt says, ordering another drink.

"Not really. I mean, you're here. I must have done something right," says Blaine, grinning up at him.

"I wouldn't count your lucky stars just yet," Kurt mutters, taking a sip of his drink. Things are starting to blur, so he places it back on the bar.

"Too late," Blaine tells him, downing the rest of his water.

"Please tell me that's vodka," Kurt says, eyeing the drink sceptically.

"Water," Blaine corrects him, smiling ruefully. "I don't drink," Kurt groans at this. Okay, so maybe the virgin won't be as much fun as he originally thought. "Besides," Blaine adds, "someone's gotta drive you home."

"And what makes you think that you'll get that privilege?" Kurt asks, raising a sceptical eyebrow.

"You're here, aren't you?" Blaine says, grinning.

"I suppose," Kurt allows, giving Blaine a small smile in response.

At this, Blaine's face lights up. "Would you like to dance with me?" He asks, looking at Kurt hopefully.

Kurt groans. "I don't dance," he says, "I grind. And you don't look particularly up for that."

"I'm sure I can adjust," Blaine tells him, smiling. He takes his hand, tugging him towards the already-crowded dance floor. Kurt can see Karofsky winking at him over the shoulder of the guy that he was chatting to and Kurt gives him a small wave in response, before turning back to Blaine.

True to his word, Kurt grinds up against in a way that should be illegal. Blaine's sure he's going to hell for enjoying it this much, but in that moment, he really doesn't care.

"So, what brought you to Scandals?" Kurt asks, turning to face Blaine, having to yell over the music to make himself heard.

"Apparently they have really hot guys here," Blaine tells him, grinning.

Kurt quirks an eyebrow. "And has it lived up to your expectations?"

Blaine leans over and whispers in Kurt's ear, "It's exceeded them beyond my wildest imagination, let me tell you."

Kurt shivers, having to somehow incorporate this into his dancing to disguise it. Blaine gives him a strange look, but doesn't comment. The crowd around them tightens, forcing them into each other's arms. Blaine looks up at Kurt, eyes silently pleading him not to pull away as he leans up and presses their lips together.

Blaine's a little naïve. He knows that. He's always expected fireworks and butterflies and joyful yells of 'Hallelujah!' as he receives his first kiss.

And _boy_, does he get it. The butterflies swoop and the fireworks explode and the 'Hallelujah's' scream as he kisses Kurt, looping an arm around the taller boy's neck to press their bodies closer together, willing Kurt to feel the fire that's imploding in Blaine's body. Kurt tastes like alcohol and cigarettes and that should be a complete turn-off but it's perfect. It's Kurt. It's everything Blaine had ever imagined that it would be.

The kiss seems to last both forever and no time at all, but all-too-soon, they're pulling away and Kurt's staring at him, wide-eyed.

"Please tell me that was real," Blaine whispers before he can stop himself.

At this, Kurt laughs. "Yes, Blaine, it was real. And kinda hot. But you don't know me. There are a million reasons why you shouldn't have done that."

Blaine presses himself closer to Kurt almost desperately. "Kurt, I don't care."

"Blaine, you don't understand," Kurt tells him and Blaine opens his mouth to argue because for the first time in his life, he's seeing things clearly; he's just had the most enlightening experience of his existence, "I'm bad news, like _really_ bad news." Kurt knows it's the drink talking because normally, by now he'd be half-naked. Or maybe it's because this is actually real. This is someone he knows. This isn't just a mindless kiss, this is actually something. This time he had a chance of feeling something he hadn't felt in a long time.

"I don't care, Kurt," Blaine repeats, pleadingly.

Kurt gives him an indecipherable look for a few moments. "You don't know me, Blaine," he tells him, but Blaine can see his resolve collapsing.

"I want to," he whispers, driving the final nail into the coffin that Kurt's about to sink into.

Kurt visibly crumbles, throwing himself at Blaine and kissing him with everything he has. Normally, he'd be scared shitless by the fact that this is real and that Blaine might actually care about him.

But it's like Blaine said. He just doesn't care.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**Okay, so everyone who reviews this chapter will have an exclusive clip of the next chapter sent to them via PM or email, so if you want to read a bit of the next chapter early, leave me a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all, thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews! You guys are so amazing! It makes me so happy every time I get an email saying that I've got a review and I just can't thank you enough! Everyone that reviewed got an exclusive clip of this chapter and that offer still stands for anyone who reviews this chapter - a clip of chapter 5 will be sent to them :) This is beta'd by the amazing Nija Assasian - GO READ HER STUFF, it's fabulous!**

**Also, whoever submits the 25th review will get an extra long clip of the next chapter :)**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter four<span>

* * *

><p>If Rachel thought Blaine had been insufferable the day before, she was mortified at how cheerful he was at breakfast the next morning. He practically bounced into the room, a gleeful smile in place, greeting Rachel with a horribly joyful enthusiasm.<p>

"Morning, Rachel! Isn't it a beautiful morning? It's so beautiful out there. I can't wait for school, can you wait for school? Oh, yeah, probably, seeing as you're still not talking to Finn. I'm sure it'll all work out. Love's an amazing thing. Isn't love an amazing thing, Dads?" Blaine rambled, gesturing wildly towards his two parents as he spoke.

"Blaine, are you feeling okay, son?" Hiram asked him, looking up from his newspaper.

"You know what, Dad? I'm feeling incredible. Like, really good. I'm so happy! I'm so glad I decided to go to McKinley, thank you so much, Rachel!" He leant over and kissed her on the cheek, to which she squealed and batted him away.

"Get off me, Blaine!" She protested, rubbing her cheek furiously.

Hiram and Leroy exchanged a knowing look. "Did you have a good night last night, Blaine?" Leroy asked him, smirking.

Blaine looked up at him in surprise. "What gave that away?"

"Well, you were out awful late, son," Blaine opened his mouth to protest but Hiram cut in, "it's fine, you were back in time for curfew, which we're pleased about. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, it was great, Dad," Blaine told him, eyes shining as he remembered the events of the night before. He'd made out with Kurt some more – which was totally awesome, why hadn't they been doing that since they first met? – and then driven him home before returning home himself.

"Did you meet anyone, son?" Leroy asked him, raising a sceptical eyebrow over the rim of his coffee mug.

"No!" Blaine replied, far too quickly to look inconspicuous.

Rachel gasped. "Who? I thought you liked Kurt! I mean, I approve of you moving on because I strongly disapproved of your feelings – though it could have given you a deeper emotional depth to a vocal performance, I grant you that – but anyway, it's a bit soon, Blaine, don't you think?"

Blaine flushed, trying to hide his face in the fridge but of course, Rachel didn't miss it.

"Blaine Everett Anderson. Tell me you didn't." Rachel's voice was quiet and controlled and Blaine knew that she was struggling to keep her emotions in check.

"I don't know what you mean, Rachel," Blaine told her, though his voice was abnormally high and he was fighting a smile.

Rachel gaped at him. "I'm very disappointed in you, Blaine," and with that, she stormed out of the kitchen, slamming the door behind her – an act that had been practiced many times over the years, much to the frustration of everyone around her.

Blaine turned to face his parents, shrugging slightly and looking sheepish. Leroy offered him a supportive smile. "Don't worry about her, son," he consoled him, "your father and I are very happy for you. As long as you were responsible."

"Oh my _God_, Dad, nothing like that happened! I promise!" Blaine insisted, sitting down at the table with his two fathers.

"Well, okay, son. So, tell us all about Kurt…"

* * *

><p>Blaine stood by his locker, fixing his hair in the mirror that he'd installed into the door of his locker. School was about to start and Kurt still wasn't anywhere to be seen.<p>

Just as the bell for first lesson sounded, Kurt pushed his way through the double doors that led into the hallway. He had unfairly attractive bed-head and aviators on to cover his eyes, which Blaine could only guess told tales of the previous night. Kurt was crumpling a burnt out cigarette between his fingers, dropping it carelessly on the hallway floor. Blaine smiled proudly at the sight of the small, purpling hickey that protruded from the neck of Kurt's leather jacket. It offered him immense pleasure to know that _he_ had been the one to put the mark there.

As Kurt approached, Blaine looked away from his locker and turned to talk to the boy. "Hey, Kurt, I –"

But Kurt just walked straight past him without so much of a glance in his direction. Blaine stared after him as he stalked down the hallway, hips swaying and flipping off anyone who so much as looked at him.

Blaine didn't stick around to see the smug look on Rachel's face from across the hallway.

* * *

><p>Blaine's free period saw him sat in the deserted boy's changing room, head in his hands. What could he have done wrong? Last night had been so perfect. How could that have all just gone away? Had he made it all up in his head? He couldn't have done; it was so real. The feel of Kurt's face in his hands, his piercings grazing Blaine's skin, their lips and bodies pressed together…it was real; it <em>had <em>happened.

Oh God. What if Kurt didn't remember it? He had been pretty drunk but _surely_ he would have remembered something that felt that amazing. Blaine supposed that stuff like that must happen to Kurt all the time. What made Blaine any different to any of the other guys there that Kurt could have picked up?

The difference was, Blaine actually felt something for Kurt.

And he'd been sure that Kurt felt the same, if last night was anything to go by. But if his little stunt this morning reflected his true feelings, then Blaine was in for heartbreak.

At that moment, Kurt emerged from the boy's bathroom and into the locker room, rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand absentmindedly. As soon as he caught sight of Blaine, he froze, quickly retracting his hand.

"Hi," Blaine murmured, looking up at Kurt.

"Hey," Kurt replied. Why was Blaine speaking to him? He'd been a jerk, but he'd been like that because he didn't _want_ Blaine to speak to him. He wasn't used to things being more than a one-night stand. He hadn't adjusted to the idea of follow through, of the thoughtless acts of lust in the bar actually _meaning_ something. How could it have meant something?

But it had. There was no denying that.

"How's your head?" Blaine asked, giving Kurt what he hoped was a sympathetic look. But right now, he was too hurt to be sympathetic.

"Nothing I can't handle," Kurt told him, absently.

"Listen, about last night –" Blaine started, but Kurt cut him off.

"Blaine, don't. Don't try and make this into something bigger than it was. We were drunk – well, I was drunk – and hey, they don't call them one night stands for nothing, right? It's fun. No strings attached fun. That's how I do things." Kurt said, trying desperately to focus on anything that wasn't Blaine's face. He looked so hurt. But it was how things had to be. He'd only be more hurt if Kurt led him on and then ditched his ass on the side of the road, as he'd done so many times before. He refused to let Blaine be another mistake. They'd had last night, but that was all they'd ever have.

"Kurt, don't do that," Blaine told him, anger building up inside him and threatening to spill over.

"Do what? Blaine, we don't have anything. I'm sorry if you thought we did but –"

"Kurt! Stop it. I'm not just one of those guys who'll ditch you after one night. I'm more than that. Last night meant something to me, and I know it did to you, too." Blaine rose from the bench and pointed an accusing finger at Kurt. "Last night _wasn't_ nothing."

"It was, Blaine. Get that into your head! What did you think would happen? I'd come into school today and fall into your arms? We'd kiss and hold hands in the hallway? Wake the fuck up, Blaine. This is Ohio and we don't know each other. This is not happening. I'm not doing this with you," Kurt told him, chin pointed and jaw set in defiance. But his eyes were softening; the only thing that gave him away from his harsh exterior. Blaine noticed that he was rubbing the inside of his wrist, fingertips tracing the intricacies that were tattooed there.

"Kurt, whether you like it or not, there's something between us. You can't deny it, or write it off as a one night stand because there's someone involved in this apart from you! You're not used to that, are you?" Kurt's eyes blazed and Blaine knew he'd hit a raw nerve. "You're not used to there being two people involved in something you start. You're used to being used and dumped. Well, guess what, Kurt? I'm not like those guys. And neither are you."

"Blaine, don't." Kurt told him, his tone threatening.

But Blaine had to push. "I know you're not like that, Kurt!"

"You don't know me!" Kurt shrieked, voice tearing through surprisingly high octaves in his rage. "Get that into your head. Tell me one thing you know about me!"

Blaine didn't even stop to think. "You're a better person than you think you are."

Kurt faltered. Of all of the things that had ever been said of him – that he was a slut, a whore, a bitch – that had never been one of them. "You wouldn't know, Blaine," he whispered.

"Yes, I do," Blaine protested, but this only flared Kurt's anger again.

"What do you think this is, Blaine? A fucking fairytale? You're not some Prince Charming and I'm not Cinderella. Everything's not going to work out Happily Ever After. I'm bad news, Blaine. Get that into your head. We're completely different people." Kurt told him, eyes blazing.

"You might not be Cinderella, but I think you deserve a fairytale and I'm going to do my damn best to give you one!" Blaine retorted, taking a step closer to Kurt.

"This is _not going to work_. We're on completely different pages. You want commitment and love and affection. I can't give that to you. All I can give to anyone is sex. It's all I'm good for." Kurt protested, though his eyes were trained on Blaine's lips.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered, voice cracking. Kurt's obvious self-hatred must run deeper than he originally thought, "don't say that. You're so much more than that."

"And you're not good for me, anyway," Kurt continued, but it was half-hearted to say the least, "I want fun and one night stands and passion. You're Rachel Berry's brother and I bet you're just as bad as her."

"Kurt, I'd give you everything," Blaine murmured, leaning closer towards the other boy and pressing their lips together. Kurt's breathing faltered and his body tensed. Blaine waited for Kurt to push him away, to yell at him that he never wanted to see him again, to stop this from continuing once and for all.

But Kurt didn't pull away.

* * *

><p>"Okay, here it is, and even if I say so myself, it's a masterpiece," Rachel announced, appearing at Blaine's side as he strolled down the corridor to his next lesson. She thrust something into his hands, which he accepted. Taking a closer look, Blaine managed to decipher the words that were printed on the front of the pile of paper she'd handed him. <em>50 Reasons Why You Can't Date Kurt Hummel. <em>It was, of course, decorated with an alarming number of small gold stars.

Blaine sighed. "Rachel, we've been through this. I can do what I like, okay?"

"This is for your own good, Blaine," Rachel insisted. "Take a look inside. I think you'll find it very enlightening."

Blaine begrudgingly opened the book, reading reason number 1 dutifully.

_1) You're a virgin and he's a slut. A badly dressed slut at that. With no talent. At least, no talent that can compare to yours. Or mine. Especially mine._

"Okay, Rachel, you know what? No," Blaine pushed the book back into her hands, "this is unnecessary and actually really offensive. I don't need your opinion on everything I do. I would appreciate it if you would just back off!"

Blaine turned into the boy's changing room, leaving behind a shocked looking Rachel, still clutching her book. Shaking her head and pulling herself together, she continued down the corridor, resolving to find a way to break into Blaine's locker and leave the book for him to find in there himself.

The changing room was alive with sound, as per usual. The boys chattered as they changed but Blaine stopped short when he realised the topic of conversation. _Kurt_.

"Oh my God, the kid's a genius!" One boy exclaimed as he pulled on his football jersey.

"I don't know what transformed him but _God_, it's so worth it," another agreed, removing his shirt.

"I know, right?"

Blaine tried to look nonchalant as he listened in on the conversation, pulling on his own football jersey.

"I've never enjoyed being in the boy's toilets so much. The things he can do with his mouth are incredible," a boy from across the changing room yelled.

Blaine noticed that Finn was also changing for gym, looking decidedly uncomfortable at the topic of conversation. Blaine sidled closer to him and once he was within hearing distance, he muttered, "Okay, this is awkward."

Finn nodded at him, raising his eyebrows. "I know, right. They don't shut up about it either."

"Yo, Hudson! Have you enjoyed a bit of quality time from Hummel recently?" One of the jocks yelled.

Finn abruptly turned crimson. "Azimio, you're sick. He's my brother, dude."

"Yeah, and?" Azimio replied, shrugging. "None of us are gay, but a blowjob's a blowjob, right?"

Blaine felt his heart promptly tear in two. This was gunna be so much more painful than he had first anticipated. He had no doubt, however, that it would also be so very worth it in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**Remember, whoever reviews will get a clip of chapter 5 sent to them and whoever submits the 25th review will get an extra long clip! So please review! Don't forget to check out Nija Assasian's profile, her fics are brilliant! Go there now! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just love you guys.**

**All of the reviews, the PMs, the story alerts, the favourites...it's all just so overwhelming and I appreciate it so much. Please, if you have a spare second, review this story and tell me what you think! Everyone who reviews gets an exclusive preview of the next chapter and, if they ask for it, extra spoilers.**

**Thank you so, so, so much.**

**This is beta'd by the AMAZING Nija Assasian, who has a load of fics that you should go read! Seriously, do it! I beta for her and honestly, her stuff is brilliant!**

**Thanks for reading, please review :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter five<span>

* * *

><p>Blaine was waiting for Kurt after school, leaning against his motorbike in the parking lot. He was unsurprised to see that the other boy was one of the first out, seemingly desperate to escape McKinley. Kurt raised a sceptical eyebrow when he saw Blaine and subconsciously quickened his stride, pocketing his cigarette packet to hide it from the other boy, knowing he wouldn't approve. Wait, why did he care?<p>

"Okay, what are you doing? I kind of need that bike," Kurt told him, folding his arms across his chest.

"And I kind of need to talk to you," Blaine retorted, narrowing his eyes.

Kurt cocked his head on one side. "What do you want, Blaine?"

"It was nice hearing about you in the changing rooms today," Blaine said, pushing away from the bike and stepping closer to Kurt.

Kurt didn't even blink. "Yeah, well, news travels fast round here. Get used to it."

"Kurt, what the hell are you playing at? Are you on a mission to self-destruct?" Blaine looked at him almost pityingly, which Kurt didn't miss. He glared.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Anderson. Don't you dare pity me. I don't need it. I also don't need you to lecture me about what I can and can't do." Kurt snarled, menacingly.

Blaine just stared him out. "The football team? The boy's bathroom? Do you have _any_ dignity, Kurt?"

Kurt looked hurt for a split second before he composed himself, face falling into a blank mask once more. It scared Blaine how easily it fell in to place; it was obviously practised. He didn't want to think about all the times Kurt had felt that he needed to be devoid of emotion. "Apparently not. And neither do you, chasing the school slut." Kurt replied.

"Kurt, you're not –" Blaine started, but the other boy cut him off.

"Oh, aren't I? Because that's not what you were saying a few minutes ago, Blaine." Kurt retorted, hotly. "So which one is it? Undignified whore or damsel in distress?"

"Kurt, will you just listen to me for a second?"

"No, Blaine. No, I fucking won't. Get it into your head – I don't need lecturing. I don't need rules or boundaries or discussions about the morals of what I do. I do what I need to in order to survive in this school." Kurt told him, struggling to control his anger.

"You should _live_, Kurt, not just survive!" Blaine argued.

"This isn't about what I should or shouldn't do. This is about what I _need_ to do. I've been doing it since long before I met you and I'll be doing it long after as well." Kurt snapped, trying to dodge around Blaine to get to his bike, but the younger boy stood in his way.

"Kurt, is this what you want?" The car park was deserted by now; they were the only two left on the premises.

Kurt regarded him for a few minutes. "Are you serious? Do I _want_ to be getting on my knees in front of jocks in the bathroom just to avoid being beaten up? Are you _joking_? Of course this isn't what I want! Who would ever want that? But I've told you, Blaine, this isn't –"

"About what you want, I know," Blaine interjected, "but what if it was? I'm asking what you want, Kurt. Not what you should do or what you need to do. What you _want_ to do."

"I want to not have to be the school slut just to keep my head above water," Kurt murmured, not meeting Blaine's eyes. Suddenly, the old Kurt returned with a vengeance. "But that doesn't _matter_, Blaine, because things will never be that way. What's the point in trying to change it? It won't make things any easier."

Blaine reached out, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. "It's okay, Kurt."

But the other boy was having none of it, pushing Blaine away. "Get a grip, Blaine! It's not okay!"

"It _is_," Blaine insisted, ignoring Kurt's shoves, "it's okay to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid!" Kurt protested, though he finally relaxed into Blaine's embrace. "This…this just isn't how I imagined things would be."

Blaine knew there was a backstory to those words, but he didn't push it. "They don't have to be that way," he told Kurt, who just shook his head and let go of Blaine.

"They do, Blaine. It's okay. We all do what we need to."

But Blaine wasn't done. "I just don't understand why you're throwing yourself around like you don't matter! You matter, Kurt."

Kurt looked at him incredulously. "What are you, my dad?" There was a pause and Kurt dropped his head, all of his anger dispersing and being replaced by a deep sense of sorrow. But he pushed the feeling aside. He couldn't afford to dwell on the past. His fingers closed around his tattooed wrist as he tried to ground himself.

"Kurt, what –" Blaine started, but Kurt shook his head.

He gave Blaine a final push and ducked past him, climbing onto his bike. Kurt put a shaking hand on the handle of his motorbike, clearing his throat. "I'll see you tomorrow, Anderson," he said.

"Kurt, you don't need to –" Blaine protested, but Kurt fixed him with a glare that begged him not to argue.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he repeated firmly, gripping the handles tightly and Blaine was left with no doubt that the conversation was over.

"Drive safe," Blaine offered by way of goodbye.

Kurt nodded, smiling slightly as he started the engine and left the McKinley car park with a roar, leaving Blaine staring after him.

* * *

><p>Blaine knew what he had to do. It was risky, but he had to. He needed to speak to Kurt's dad. Clearly there was a huge issue between the two of them that needed to be ironed out. Kurt needed his dad to step in at this point in his life. As embarrassing as it would be, Kurt needed the talk, and there was only one man that could give it to him. Kurt needed to know what he mattered, and if he couldn't take Blaine's word for it then he needed his father's.<p>

Blaine pulled up outside the Hummel household; he knew where it was from where he'd dropped Kurt off last night. Dusk was starting to spread and the blazing sun dipped below the trees that lined the estate, casting shadows across the house, but it was instantly recognisable.

Blaine tried to muster up the courage to leave his car, but he was scared stiff. What the hell was he doing here? He couldn't just barge in on Kurt's family and demand that they look after him. It wasn't his place.

But Kurt needed them. He couldn't ignore that.

Blaine opened the car door and climbed out slowly, taking hesitant steps up the garden path and towards the front door. The house seemed so much like a home; it was hard to believe that the family inside could be so ruptured. But, Blaine reminded himself, appearances were often deceiving.

He knocked on the door and was immensely relieved when Finn answered it, though the other boy looked surprised to see him. "Hey, Blaine! How's it going?"

"Good, thanks. Would it be okay if I came in?" He asked, politely.

Finn swung the door wide, allowing Blaine to enter the home. The inside was even quainter than the outside. Pictures lined every visible surface, photos of Finn and what Blaine could only assume was his and Kurt's mother, photos of Kurt and what appeared to be his dad and oh my _God_, was that really Kurt?

The years had changed him. The boy in the photos was exactly that – a _boy_. He seemed so innocent and naïve that Blaine almost did a double take. The past Kurt and the Kurt now seemed to be two completely different people. Blaine wondered what had happened that had altered him so dramatically.

"So, Blaine, what can I do for you?" Finn asked, smiling kindly at Blaine.

"Er, I was just wondering, is your mom or dad home?" Blaine inquired, looking around as if he suddenly expected a family to pop up from nowhere.

"Oh…my mom's home, if that's any use. What do you need?" Finn was still looking at him expectantly.

"It's…it's actually about Kurt," Blaine told him, looking sheepish.

Finn's eyebrows flew up in surprise. "Oh, okay, dude. That's cool. Are you two like, a thing now? _Oh_, you heard that stuff in the changing room. Oh shit. Listen, please don't talk to Mom about that, she thinks everything's okay and it would break her heart if she knew about…you know, that." Finn pleaded.

Blaine held up his hands in surrender. "No, Finn, it's not that, honestly."

Finn breathed out a heavy sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God. Okay, cool. Let me go get her. You can wait in the kitchen," Finn gestured to it before running up the stairs to retrieve his mother.

Blaine headed through to the kitchen, dropping heavily into one of the chairs that were perched around the dining table. What the hell was he doing here? What was he playing at? This would have him firmly out of favour with Kurt for the foreseeable future, but he knew it would be worth it.

At that moment, Finn's mother emerged, smiling at him warmly. "Hi, you must be Blaine," she greeted him, reaching out a hand for him to shake, which he did. "I'm Carol, Finn's mom."

"You…you're not Kurt's?" Blaine asked, looking surprised.

Carol shook her head somewhat sadly. "No, dear, I'm not. I'm his stepmom."

"Oh, right!" Blaine tried to process this information. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to Kurt's mom?"

Carol swallowed, sitting down next to him. "She died. It was cancer, Kurt was eight. I wasn't around, obviously, but…apparently it hit him really hard. They were pretty close."

Blaine exhaled heavily. "Oh, God. No wonder."

Carol nodded. "And then, what with his dad…" she broke off her sentence, dropping her head.

"Again, if you don't mind me asking, what's going on with his dad?" Blaine asked, though he was somewhat afraid of the answer.

"Burt died a few months back," Carol told him, looking mournful.

Blaine's stomach dropped and his blood turned to ice. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry," he murmured, sending Carol an apologetic look.

"It's okay, dear, you weren't to know. It was a heart attack, about 8 months ago. He was in a coma and they thought he was going to get better but…well, he didn't make it." Carol said, sighing. "Now, I know you didn't come round here to hear that, so what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Er…" Blaine wasn't entirely sure what to say now. "I was just a bit worried about Kurt. He doesn't talk about what's happened to his parents an awful lot and so I didn't know. I just want to help," Blaine explained.

"Oh, Blaine, dear, that's so sweet," Carol told him, smiling encouragingly at him, "are you and Kurt friends, or…"

"Yeah, well…it's a long story," Blaine said, chuckling slightly.

Carol reached out and took his hand. "I hope it works out for the two of you," she replied, giving him a look that said she knew _exactly_ what he had meant.

"Me too," Blaine admitted, blushing slightly.

"I hope he lets you help him," Carol murmured, dropping her eyes to the table.

"I'm working on it," Blaine assured her, smiling.

Carol smiled at him. "I wish you every success."

"Thank you. Is Kurt home or…?" Blaine asked, glancing around.

"Oh, honey, he doesn't live here. Well…he does when he feels like it. He has a flat a few blocks away. After Burt died…he took it really hard and I don't think he could stand to be in a house that reminded him so much of his father," Carol explained. She sniffed and wiped her eyes absentmindedly, "or at least, that's what I tell myself."

"He'll be okay, Carol," Blaine assured her.

She smiled at him – although it was weak and half-hearted. "I sure hope so, Blaine. I really do."

"Do you know where he is?" Blaine asked, hopefully.

"I don't, I'm afraid," she sighed, "I'm guessing he's probably out in Lima somewhere."

Blaine's eyes suddenly lit up with realisation before his stomach dropped. If Kurt was where he thought he was, he was in trouble.

He needed to find him. Now.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**Please review if you have a second! Anyone who reviews gets an exclusive clip and, if we get to 50 reviews, I'll make the next chapter extra long! It's presumptious, but it's possible! :) Thanks for reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go! We did it; we got to 50 reviews, in fact, we exceeded it! **

**OH MY GOSH I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR GETTING ME TO 54 REVIEWS AND I JUST WANNA WRAP YOU ALL IN A BIG OLD HUG. Keep the reviews coming, please :D This means that this chapter is extra long and extra-full of drama! Thank you so much for all the feedback, it makes a 15 year old girl very, very happy! :D**

**I just love you guys. Thank you so much! :) Again, all people who review will get an exclusive preview of the next chapter, so please review if you want spoilers for the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter six<span>

* * *

><p>Blaine was sure he'd never driven so fast before in his life. He's fairly certain that he's been caught by multiple speed cameras as he zooms across Lima to Scandals, but he really didn't care. Kurt was his priority right now. Nothing else mattered.<p>

Kurt was angry at him, upset by the mention of his father and stuck in a bar with a group of men who practically threw themselves at him and he'd probably consumed a shitload of alcohol. Blaine, without even being there, knew this was a lethal combination.

He pulled into the Scandals parking lot. He was fairly sure he'd missed the parking space by several yards, but he was out of the car before the engine had even completely turned off, streaking across the car park in blind panic. He had to get to Kurt. He had to know that he was okay. He tried to compose himself as he approached the bouncer, smiling.

The bouncer nodded him in, barely giving him a second glance as Blaine practically sprinted into the bar, whirling round and trying to catch a glimpse of chestnut hair or a leather jacket. The men in the bar all blurred into one, each face was indecipherable but he just _knew_ that none were the one he was looking for.

So where the hell was Kurt?

Suddenly, the crowd parted as the song changed, revealing a very dishevelled and severely inebriated Kurt. His Kurt. _Blaine's_ Kurt. Kurt, who was being pushed against a wall and thoroughly kissed by another man.

He watched as the man tried to kiss Kurt again, but it soon became apparent that Kurt wasn't quite as into it as the other man. In fact, Blaine could see even from this angle that Kurt was trying to push him away, but the other man stood his ground, thrusting his body against Kurt's and kissing him again.

Kurt was more forceful this time, shoving the other man away and yelling at him, though Blaine could only see the furious movement of his mouth over the thumping music, all other sound drowned out by the bass line. The other man – who still had his back turned to Blaine – seemed to be arguing back, which only fuelled Kurt's rage further.

Kurt tried to dodge round the other man, desperate to escape, but he was trapped under the dead weight of the other's body. The man grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the crowd and out into the night air. Kurt's eyes locked with Blaine's across the room as he was pushed out of the bar. The glance was fleeting, but the message was clear. _Help_.

Blaine shoved through the crowd mindlessly, mumbling apologies and pushing those who refused to move. He had to help Kurt. Too many people had refused to step in when they needed to but Blaine wouldn't let that happen to Kurt again. Not again. He resolved to prove to Kurt that he would be there for him, not because he felt obliged, but because he cared.

He streaked across the bar and through the fire exit, out into the cold air. He watched in horror as Kurt was pressed against a car – _his_ car. Kurt's face was caught between the other man's hands and he was being pulled into a rough kiss. Kurt's eyes were wide open in alarm and as soon as he saw Blaine, he signalled wildly, desperate to catch the other boy's attention. Blaine hated it that Kurt thought he _needed_ to get Blaine's attention; he didn't believe that he, out of a mixture of goodwill and genuine, heartfelt feelings for Kurt, would help him.

Kurt thought he'd be left alone with this beast of a man. He didn't think anyone would come and save him. Well, Blaine was more than happy to prove him wrong.

"Hey!" He yelled, striding towards the pair and forcibly prising them apart. "I think you'll find that that's my fucking car," he accused, shoving the man away from Kurt, "and my fucking _boyfriend_," he continued, giving the man another push to make sure he was as far away from Kurt as physically possible.

Kurt was staring at him, wide-eyed in alarm. He wasn't his boyfriend, not by any means, but Blaine prayed that one day he would be. He hoped that one day, he'd prove Kurt wrong and stick around until the morning after and make a go of things. God knows Kurt deserved it and, equally, Blaine deserved it. He was enamoured by the boy, so captured by his way and behaviour and very _being_ that he was caught dumbstruck every time he took a second look at Kurt. There was more than just sex and passion and ecstasy at stake. Blaine's heart was also on the firing line and he had hopes that one day, Kurt would also throw his own heart into the mix.

"What are you gunna do about it?" The other man yelled, turning to face him and Blaine realised, with a look of alarm, that he was the same age as both him and Kurt. He couldn't have been older than 18.

"I'm going to ask you politely to step the hell away from my boyfriend. If you comply, we can pretend that this didn't happen and I won't press charges," Blaine told him, voice shaking with his attempt to keep it under control. He was practically buzzing with rage.

"Maybe I don't want to step away from your boyfriend," the other boy snarled, advancing on Blaine.

"Well then maybe I'll have to make you," Blaine argued, stepping in front of Kurt, who was watching, wide-eyed.

"Good luck, princess," the other boy growled, taking another step towards Blaine.

"Sebastian, Blaine, no!" Kurt shrieked from behind Blaine, pushing past him and stepping between the two boys.

"You know this guy?" Blaine looked incredulously at Kurt.

Kurt nodded. "But Sebastian, you need to _back off_." Kurt told him, shoving him backwards and away from Blaine. He knew what the boy was capable of and he'd never put Blaine in that kind of danger.

"Oh come on, Kurt, we were having fun before this loser rocked up," Sebastian protested, trying to come back towards Kurt, but Blaine intercepted him. Although he was shorter, Blaine was a lot bulkier and looked more menacing.

"No, _you_ were," Kurt retorted, hotly, "Leave me alone, Sebastian."

"You heard him," Blaine reiterated, taking a step towards Sebastian, who retreated slowly, glaring at Blaine.

"Have fun with your _boyfriend_, Kurt," Sebastian yelled over his shoulder as he walked away, smirking at Kurt, "Call me when he lets you off the leash!"

As soon as he was gone, Kurt collapsed against the side of Blaine's car, breathing deeply and shaking. Blaine turned, pulling Kurt into his arms and holding him tightly. Kurt sobbed into his shoulder, clutching him desperately and Blaine could feel every tremble that wracked through his body.

"It's okay, it's okay, Kurt; I'm here," Blaine soothed him, never releasing his hold on the boy.

"Oh my God, Blaine," Kurt gasped, "if you hadn't been here…"

Blaine held him tighter, "Don't, Kurt," he couldn't bear to think about what might have happened if he hadn't had been there, "I'm here now. I'm not gunna let him hurt you, baby."

The sound of someone clearing their thought behind Blaine made him turn. Karofsky was standing behind them, shifting his weight between his feet awkwardly. Blaine just stared at him, incredulously.

"I saw what went down in there," Karofsky explained, looking uncharacteristically nervous, "I just wanted to make sure that everything was okay."

"You saw what happened?" Blaine sounded appalled. "You saw it all and you didn't do anything to stop it?" Anger was bubbling inside of Blaine and he could feel his temper stretching to breaking point.

"I didn't know what –" Karofsky started, but Blaine cut him off.

"Yeah, whatever. It doesn't matter now, we're fine. Just go, please," Blaine told him, turning back to Kurt, who was gazing up at him in awe. Blaine heard Karofsky's retreating footsteps. As soon as the other boy was out of earshot, Kurt inhaled sharply, staring at Blaine in disbelief. "What is it?" Blaine asked, concerned and frantically looking over Kurt, searching for any signs of injury.

"You care," Kurt whispered, sounding incredulous.

At this, Blaine threw back his head and laughed. "Oh my God, Kurt! Of course I care! How could you ever doubt that?"

Kurt leant forward and pushed their lips together, throwing his arms around Blaine's neck and pulling him closer. "Thank you so much," he whispered against the other boy's lips.

"For what?" Blaine chuckled, kissing Kurt deeply between words.

"For saving me," Kurt murmured, reattaching their lips. Blaine didn't have to ask to know that Kurt was talking about far more than just Sebastian. It was never 'just' with them. It was everything.

They were everything.

* * *

><p>Just as Blaine was helping Kurt into the car, ready to drive him home, he was stopped again by Karofsky. Blaine murmured a quick, "just a minute" to Kurt, before closing the door and turning to face Karofsky.<p>

"What do you want, David?" Blaine asked, looking disinterested.

"Look, Blaine, I know you're really mad at me right now and stuff – and you have every right to be, honest – but I just want to say…you and Kurt have my blessing. That might not count for an awful lot right now, but Kurt's my friend and well, I hope you make each other very happy. You deserve it…both of you." Karofsky told him, wringing his hands together and looking embarrassed. He clearly wasn't used to talking about his feelings.

Blaine just nodded, though he gave Karofsky an appreciative smile. "Thank you, David." He was about to get back in the car, but Karofsky's next words stopped him.

"Treat him right, okay? Treat him the way I couldn't."

Blaine whirled round to look at David, but saw that he was already retreating across the parking lot, head down. Blaine took a deep breath, trying to clear his head and reorganise his thoughts accordingly. He got into the car, settling in the seat next to Kurt. The other boy had stopped crying, but was still shaking, though some of his defiance was returning. His jaw was set, his chin pointed.

"I know I'll regret saying this when I'm thinking straight again," Kurt started, his voice hoarse, "but thank you, Blaine," he said, offering the other boy a small smile.

Blaine grinned in response. "You're more than welcome, Kurt." He started the engine, pulling the car out of the parking lot. Too soon, his thoughts returned to Karofsky and his parting comment. _The way I couldn't_. "Listen, Kurt, because I really care about you, I've always been honest with you."

At the mention of honesty, Kurt visibly tensed. Clearly it was a subject that he was unfamiliar with. "What, you've managed to be honest for three whole days? Great achievement, Blaine," Kurt retorted, though it was half-hearted.

Blaine ignored this, carrying on regardless. "And, well…I'd like for you to do the same and so I'm going to ask you something and I understand if you don't want to give me an answer but if you do, I'd like an honest one." Blaine told him, trying to sound reasonable.

Kurt nodded, shooting Blaine a suspicious look. "Go on."

"What happened between you and Karofsky?" Blaine blurted out, sneaking Kurt a look before returning his attention to the road ahead.

The boy had visibly paled and tensed in his seat. Blaine knew that this was probably a raw nerve, but curiosity was eating away at him. "Why do you ask?" Kurt asked, after a few minutes of tense silence.

"It was something he said to me today," Blaine explained, "he said that I should treat you right and…and the way he couldn't."

Kurt nodded, processing the information. "That sounds like David," he agreed. "Well, I guess…we had a thing. A sort-of, almost, kind-of, not-really thing. In secret, of course. No one else knows he's gay, though they had their suspicions when he stopped bullying me, but no one ever proved anything." Blaine raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. "And I was curious. It was a little forced, but I dealt with it. He wanted to fuck without feelings, to which I agreed, somewhat begrudgingly, I'll admit. It was fun…for a while. But then my dad got sick," Kurt's voice cracked slightly, which he tried to cover up with a cough, but Blaine heard it, "and I wasn't able to keep up to date with my fuck buddy. He couldn't understand that my dad's death was more important than sex and so we ended it." Kurt finished, glaring out of the window. His fingers subconsciously stroked his tattoo, which didn't go unnoticed by Blaine.

Blaine reached across and took Kurt's hand in his own. He was pleasantly surprised when the boy didn't pull away. "That…that sucks, Kurt. I'm so sorry."

"I'm over it," Kurt told him, smiling slightly, "honestly. It's in the past and at the time, I hit rock bottom."

"And now?" Blaine prompted, somewhat hopefully.

"Now, I think things are looking up," Kurt said, breaking into a grin as he looked at Blaine, "but don't get too hopeful, Blaine."

"No, no, of course not," Blaine replied absentmindedly, too fixated on what Kurt had just said. Things were looking up. Kurt wasn't alone in thinking so; in fact, Blaine had had a similar sentiment stuck in his head for days.

In other words, Blaine had never been happier than he was with Kurt Hummel in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**Please review, if you have a spare second, and you'll get a preview of chapter 7. Thank you so much for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Your guys' reviews never cease to amaze me. Words can't describe how much I love you all. So what do you say, more reviews for an action-filled chapter 8? Trust me, there's drama! You don't wanna miss this next one, so please leave me a quick review to tell me what you think :) A few words mean so much!**

**Thanks again. ALSO, PLEASE READ THIS: I need your guys help! I can't reveal why because it'll give away a bit of plot, but I need you guys to leave me a review and tell me your favourite songs! You can probably guess why, but any songs that you like, tell me! You'll see why in later chapters ;)**

**This is beta'd by the gorgeous Nija Assasian, who I love so much for doing this for me! Go read her stuff, it's amazing! Thanks so much! Can't thank her and you guys enough.**

**I do the writing, but you guys make this story. Thank you so much!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter seven<span>

* * *

><p>Kurt looked beautiful when he slept. Well, Blaine berated himself, he had yet to discover a time when Kurt <em>didn't<em> look beautiful, but when he was asleep, he was so vulnerable and peaceful. He was human.

His mouth was parted, his bangs falling across his forehead as he slept. Blaine reached out tentative fingertips to push Kurt's hair out of his face, revealing more porcelain skin. Blaine exhaled heavily. How was it possible for one person to be so stunning?

Somewhere along the line, last night it had been decided that Kurt would stay at Blaine's house. He was far too drunk to drive - though his experience with Sebastian seemed to have been somewhat sobering – and Blaine had been exhausted. He barely had enough energy to drive back to _his_ house, let alone Kurt's and he knew that any attempts to do so would have resulted in an accident.

This had somehow resulted in them both collapsing into Blaine's bed in the early hours of the morning, though they were both far too tired to fool around. A colossal wave of fatigue had overtaken them, and they'd fallen asleep in each other's arms. Blaine knew that no other sleeping position would ever quite compare, but he was okay with that.

Kurt's arm was outstretched over the duvet, his palm facing upwards, meaning that his tattooed wrist was exposed. Blaine took the time to survey it properly. It was a bird in flight that Blaine instantly recognised as a dove, the symbol of peace. Another dove – that had clearly been added recently – flew alongside, wings spread. Like so many things about Kurt, Blaine instantly knew that there was a story there and he was desperate to learn what it was. It was like a constant craving that Blaine had to learn everything he could about Kurt and he didn't know how to stop - or if he could at all.

It was only 5am, but Blaine's night sleep had been disturbed by thought. He couldn't stop thinking about Kurt and Karofsky and Sebastian. He knew he was in too deep already; he was way out of his depth in a tank full of sharks. But he couldn't let go; there was no doubt in his mind that even though he'd only known him for a little while, there was no letting go of Kurt Hummel.

Blaine reached out, running his fingertips along the length of Kurt's cheekbone. He leant down and placed a gentle kiss on his – boyfriends? – lips. Kurt started to stir, reaching up to pull Blaine closer to him and returning the kiss slowly. Blaine hummed against Kurt's lips, sliding an arm around his waist and holding him tightly.

"Best way to wake up ever," Blaine whispered, smiling down at Kurt.

He chuckled. "Just you wait, I'm sure I can better it."

Blaine stopped short, mouth dropping open as he stared at Kurt.

"What?" Kurt looked up at him in confusion.

"You…your _voice_," Blaine murmured, before pressing himself closer to Kurt and capturing his lips again.

Kurt let out a small squeak, pushing Blaine away and putting a hand over his mouth. "Oh my God," he muttered, "I can't believe you heard that." His voice had returned to normal – though Blaine could only assume that it wasn't his natural tone and that the higher pitch that he had just revealed was Kurt's normal voice. If he sung, he would definitely sing countertenor. Blaine almost laughed aloud at the prospect of Kurt singing. Yeah, right. Like that would ever happen.

"Kurt," Blaine prised his hands away from his face, looking into Kurt's eyes, "it's you. I want you to be able to be yourself around me. No pretending. And I think I just uncovered the first of many surprises."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow, "Feel free to uncover whatever you want to," he purred, eliciting a violent blush from Blaine.

"Can I ask you something?" Blaine asked, flicking his eyes up to meet Kurt's again.

He nodded. "Fire away."

Blaine rolled off of Kurt and onto his side, turning his head so that he was facing him. "What does your tattoo symbolise?"

Kurt froze. Blaine wanted to punch himself and was about to quickly backpedal, when Kurt took a deep breath and started to explain. "My parents," he said, simply. "They're both gone and everyone said that because I'm young, I'll forget." He met Blaine's eyes. "I don't want to forget. I needed a piece of them with me. I've changed so much since they both died but I've never stopped missing them."

Blaine reached out a hand and cupped Kurt's neck, pulling him closer and kissing him on the forehead. The action was so tender and affectionate that Kurt's breath caught. He'd never had this. And up until now, he'd never realised that he wanted it.

"What about the piercings?" Blaine asked, voice soft, fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Kurt laughed at this. "Rebellion," he explained, "everyone thought I was weak and I wanted to prove them wrong. I needed to toughen up and I wanted to look the part."

Blaine gave him a sceptical look.

"Hey, at least I took out the tongue piercing!" Kurt protested, chuckling.

Blaine just gaped at him. "You had a…you know what, never mind. But, if it makes you feel any better, I think your piercings are hot."

Kurt grinned at him. "I'm hoping that's not the only part you think's hot."

Blaine laughed. "Of course not. There isn't an inch of you," Blaine punctuated the sentence by running his fingertips down the length of Kurt's body, causing the boy's breath to hitch, "that isn't perfect."

He barely registered Kurt's response as their lips touched. "I wish that were true."

* * *

><p>Kurt should have known that rocking up at school that day in Blaine's clothes was a bad idea, but in his hurry to leave the house with Blaine before Rachel was awake, he wasn't paying particular attention to it. But right now, on a scale of one to stupid, he was feeling pretty dumb. And of course, everyone who happened to be in the parking lot at the time saw them arrive at school together and noticed Blaine's self-satisfied grin.<p>

One thing Kurt had learnt about McKinley was that news spread like wild fire, and this was no exception.

Though everyone seemed to notice his sudden change in wardrobe, he wasn't confronted about it until the end of school. Karofsky had sent a knowing grin his way, but other than that he'd remained comment-free until now. Puck and Santana approached him where he stood by his locker, waiting for Blaine – boy, he was getting whipped – after the last class was let out, arms linked, smiling wickedly.

"Yo, Hummel," Puck greeted him, holding up his fist for Kurt to bump, to which he complied.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Kurt drawled, grinning at Santana.

"Don't think I haven't noticed your appearance today, Hummel." She told him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, word in the corridor is that you and Anderson hooked it right on up last night," Puck said, sounding impressed.

"And?" Kurt looked decidedly disinterested, fiddling with his locker combination to avoid looking either of them in the eyes.

"And now I suppose you're waiting for him, right?" Santana guessed, looking a lot less impressed than Puck.

Kurt nodded. "He's my ride home, San."

"Why didn't you ask us for a ride?" Santana countered.

"Because as much as Lima Heights Adjacent fills me with joy, I'd rather stay away from there," Kurt told her, raising his eyebrows significantly.

"Whatever, Hummel. My guess is that your badass crown is slipping. You're whipped, boy!" Santana smacked his arm indignantly. "I thought better of you, Kurt. One session of getting your mack on with the new kid and you're under the thumb."

"Santana, I'm not under anything except for Blaine's hot body," Kurt retorted, smirking, "trust me, I'm far from whipped. You two need to lay off. I'm still as badass as I was before Blaine rocked up, trust me."

Puck clapped him on the back. "I never doubted you, dude."

"Yeah, sure," Kurt scoffed, laughing. "It's cool, man."

"See you round, dude," Puck smiled at him one last time before continuing down the hallway, but Santana paused.

"Watch it, Hummel. I've watched too many people give up a reputation for love," she hissed, "I'm here for you, though, you hear?"

Kurt nodded, smiling. "Thanks, Satan – I mean, Santana."

"Kurt!"

He turned upon hearing Blaine's voice, smiling at him warmly. "Hey, Blaine."

Blaine came to a halt next to him, grinning at Santana. He turned to look at Kurt. "You ready to go?"

"Sure, you go ahead. I'll be out in a second," he told him, fixing him with an expectant look, silently pleading him not to argue.

Blaine seemed to get the message. He kissed Kurt on the cheek before retreating down the hallway, waving at Santana as he left.

Santana promptly gagged, clutching Kurt desperately and making horrendously realistic vomiting sounds. "Oh God, Hummel, it's worse than I thought."

Kurt pushed her away, giving her a dark look. "Leave it, Santana."

She sighed. "Listen, Kurt, this isn't coming out right. I'm just worried about you. One time with Anderson and you're hooked. It's not healthy, Kurt."

"He's good for me," Kurt protested, "honestly, Santana; I know what I'm doing. He treats me well, okay? Plus, he's smoking hot."

"Okay, I can't argue with that," Santana allowed, smirking, "you go get on that, you hear?"

"Yes, ma'am," Kurt mock-saluted, shutting his locker and stalking down the hallway after Blaine.

Santana sighed as he walked away. He was so, so screwed.

* * *

><p>Rachel was waiting for them when they arrived home, arms crossed, jaw set. "Hello, Blaine," she greeted, smiling sweetly, though her gaze turned stony when it fell on his companion, "Kurt."<p>

"Rachel," Kurt replied, glaring at her.

"Did you have a good night last night, Blaine? Seriously, do you want to make it any more obvious? I've had people coming up to me and asking why my brother hooked up with the school whore! Do you know how that makes me feel?" Rachel shrieked, and Blaine was incredibly thankful that his dad's weren't here to hear her.

"Actually, Rachel, I don't care how it makes you feel," Blaine retorted, hotly, winding an arm around Kurt's waist, "because this is between me and Kurt, not you. You need to stay out of it."

"You're my brother, Blaine!" Rachel cried.

"And you're my sister. Therefore, you should support me. Do you think Kurt likes you? No, of course he doesn't, mainly because you haven't given him much reason to –"

"But also because of your dress sense," Kurt interjected, unhelpfully.

"Right," Blaine continued, "but he doesn't stop Finn seeing you, does he?"

"I'm not a threat to Finn!" Rachel yelled. "You don't understand, Blaine, Kurt's dangerous!"

"Er, hi," Kurt waved a hand in greeting, "in case you haven't noticed, I'm actually here."

"Of course I've noticed, the smell of cigarettes and alcohol isn't exactly hard to miss," Rachel retorted, glaring at him.

"I'm surprised you can see anything over your massive ego. Maybe if you climb down from that high horse of yours, you'll see things clearly," Kurt smirked at her.

"Okay, stop it you two!" Blaine stepped in between the two of them. "This isn't about you two not liking each other. The point is, Kurt and I _do_ like each other, Rachel. You're gunna need to accept it."

"Kurt doesn't like you!" Rachel told him, hotly, "He likes the sex! That's all he's using you for."

Kurt glared at Rachel, causing her scowl to falter slightly. She didn't know anything about him and yet here she was, acting as if she knew everything.

"Well then he's patient, Rachel. It's nice to know that you consider me a slut as well, but we haven't _done anything_." Blaine told her, glowering at his sister.

"Yet," Kurt added, smiling.

Blaine swallowed, looking at Rachel again. "Come on, Rach. Be happy for me."

She took a step closer to Kurt, leaning in so that their faces were mere inches apart. "You better be good to him," she muttered, narrowing her eyes threateningly, her nose crinkling as the smell of cigarettes wafted closer. How Blaine could kiss Kurt, she had no idea. She was blissfully unaware of the fact that it was one of the things that turned Blaine on most.

Kurt nodded, holding his tongue for once. He knew how important this was for Blaine. He couldn't afford to mess anything else up.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat down on his bed beside Kurt, reaching out to tangle their fingers together. "So, I was thinking," he started, "we should go out tonight."<p>

"If you suggest Scandals, I'm never talking to you again," Kurt warned.

Blaine chuckled. "No, not Scandals. Your house."

"It's hardly a house; it's a flat. But if you're implying what I think you are, then I don't think it matters where we are," Kurt was smirking at him, raising an eyebrow.  
>Blaine flushed. "No, I didn't mean your flat and I <em>certainly<em> didn't mean for that," he told Kurt, who looked a little put-out but didn't push it.

"So what did you mean?" He asked, looking confused.

"Rachel's going over to Finn's tonight," Blaine said, thinking Kurt would catch on. He didn't. "I was thinking that we should go, too."

"No."

"But Kurt –"

"No."

"Come on, I –"

"No."

"It'll be –"

"No."

"Kurt!" Blaine near-yelled, effectively silencing the other boy. "Just listen to me. I know you don't live there anymore. I know you haven't spoken to Carol, I know you don't want to go there because it reminds you of your dad."

Kurt just looked at him.

"But Carol would want you there, Finn would want you there. Rachel – well, let's not go there. But I want you there, too," Blaine said, nudging Kurt with his elbow.

Kurt sighed, deeply, shaking his head. "I'm so going to regret this."

Blaine squealed, jumping on top of Kurt and pinning him to the bed. He leant down and kissed him deeply, trying to convey every emotion he was afraid of saying aloud in the one action.

* * *

><p>The car was silent as Blaine drove. Kurt had called shotgun and was sitting beside him, Rachel fuming in the backseat, muttering to herself furiously.<p>

They pulled up outside the house, Rachel not even waiting until the car had stopped before undoing her seatbelt and jumping out. She practically sprinted up the front path and through the door; leaving Kurt and Blaine sat in the car, staring after her.

"She…" Kurt started, "she's quite something." He turned to face Blaine. "You got the good genes, definitely."

Blaine chuckled, reaching out a hand to put behind Kurt's neck and pull him into a soft kiss. "You ready?" He asked, eyeing Kurt warily.

"As I'll ever be," he sighed, going to open the car door open, but Blaine stopped him.

"Wait a second," he said, climbing out of the car and running over to Kurt's side, pulling the door open for him.

"You're such a fucking gentleman," Kurt muttered, clambering out.

Blaine took Kurt's hand while they walked up the garden path, smiling encouragingly at him as they approached the house. "It'll be okay," Blaine assured him.

They could hear Rachel's voice coming from the house, frantically talking to Carol. "Listen, Carol, I don't know if you know about this but I just think I should warn you that –"

She broke off as the pair walked through the door. Carol and Finn stared wide-eyed at them as Blaine pushed Kurt over to where his stepmom was standing.

"Kurt," she whispered in disbelief as he came to a halt in front of her.

"Hi, Carol," Kurt greeted, quietly. He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, looking uncomfortable.

"Kurt!" She cried, reaching out and pulling the boy into a bone-crushing hug. "I can't believe you're here!"

"Yeah," he muttered, though he returned the embrace somewhat awkwardly, "you and me both."

Carol finally released him and went to hug Blaine, whispering in his ear, "Thank you."

Blaine smiled warmly at her as he let go, watching Finn pull Kurt into a man-hug. "Good to have you home, bro," Finn told him, grinning.

Kurt smiled, looking over his brother's shoulder at Blaine and pulling a face. "Finn, okay, you're kind of crushing me here," Kurt commented after a few minutes.

Finn let go instantly. "Sorry, bro. I'm just…I'm just really glad to see you," he admitted, wrapping an arm around Rachel's waist, who looked surprised, but not displeased, at the gesture.

Kurt walked back over to Blaine, who put an arm around him, pulling him close. "Be nice," he whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt chuckled and replied, "For you, anything."

Blaine's grin didn't leave his face all evening.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**So, please leave a review with your favourite song! As always, anyone who reviews will receive an exclusive preview of the next chapter, so get reviewing! Thank you so much for reading! I love you all.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Your reviews are just incredible! I love you all so much.**

**We're nearly at 100 reviews, that's amazing! Maybe by the next chapter we'll be there, who knows? :) Again, anyone who reviews gets a preview of chapter 9!**

**This is beta'd by Nija Assasian, who is just brilliant. I can't thank her enough.**

**And thank you guys, you're just amazing! So much love coming your way!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter eight<span>

* * *

><p>As much as it pained him, Kurt finally decided that he'd better leave Blaine's house and go to his own flat. He was running out of clothes and after a few awkward run-ins with Blaine's parents, he thought it best that he left. Also, Rachel's constant glares at him were getting on his last nerves and he thought going home would be best before he did something he would later regret.<p>

Blaine had protested bitterly, unwilling to let Kurt out of his sight, but he had insisted. As much as he hated to admit it, the ride back to his flat was lonely. He was already missing Blaine, though he pushed the thought aside as soon as it entered his head.

He couldn't get in over his head. He couldn't make this out to be more than it was. He couldn't let himself fall for Blaine. He wouldn't let himself get hurt again – he had already been through enough pain and he couldn't bear to feel his heart break all over again. He hadn't even started to put it back together after the last time and he was starting to think that it would be impossible to undo the damage that had been inflicted on him. He stepped into the empty flat and shivered at the chill that went through him. He worked best alone – he didn't need to drag Blaine down to his level. But Kurt couldn't help the small voice that whispered in his ear. _I don't want to be alone. _

Kurt knew that he shouldn't go to Scandals. He didn't even intend to go there; he had to get out of his flat – the emptiness a constant reminder of what he'd left behind at Blaine's house - and so he'd just gotten on his bike and rode. Stuck in the pokey little place he'd grown to call home, he'd felt so lonely and he'd been struck with how different it was to an actual home, like Blaine lived in. Like he'd left behind when he came to live on the other side of Lima, instead of with Carol and Finn.

He sighed deeply, revving his bike as he zoomed through the darkened streets of his hometown. He turned a corner, almost falling off of his bike when he saw where his hands had taken him.

Scandals.

Of course, of fucking course, he thought, as he pulled into the car park, killing the engine on his bike and slowing to a halt. For a few seconds, he contemplated going inside. He might as well; he was here now.

A buzz in his pocket signalled that he had a text. He pulled out his iPhone, smiling subconsciously when he saw that it was from Blaine.

_Hey, everything okay? :) – B x_

Kurt's fingers flew across the screen as he typed out a response.

_I'm fine, talk to you tomorrow – K_

Kurt pocketed his phone, staring up at the building in front of him. Sighing, he dismounted his bike and made his way over to the building, slipping inside. The bouncer greeted him warmly as he entered; they regularly saw each other and they often spoke.

"No boyfriend tonight?" The bouncer asked, raising his eyebrows.

Kurt laughed. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Uh huh, whatever you say," the bouncer fixed him with a look, to which Kurt just shrugged.

"See you around, Randy," he waved a hand in parting.

"I'm sure I will, Kurt."

The bar was packed with people when he arrived, most of whom he knew well. Several stuck up conversations with him as he walked past, but Kurt had his sights set on the bar. He wasn't exactly in the mood for socialising.

He greeted the barman with a smile and a request for his usual, to which the barman grinned and complied, mixing his drink and handing it to him with a wink. Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Honestly, you sleep with a guy once and they think that makes you best friends.

He'd long since struck up a deal with the manager of Scandals that in return for free drinks, he'd keep business coming. It was no secret that Kurt was one of the main attractions that Scandals had to offer, often giving performances, both singing and dancing for punters. The staff were more than happy to oblige and tended to his every need.

Kurt was approached several times, propositioned by various people; though he waved them all away, saying that he was taken – which he guessed, in a way, was true. Whatever he and Blaine were, it was something. The barman, who was loitering nearby, hoping to chance another encounter with Kurt, raised his eyebrows at this. He waited until he was alone to comment on it.

"Didn't peg you as the monotonous type, Kurt," he told him, sliding another drink across the bar in his direction, which Kurt gratefully accepted.

"I didn't know you had me pegged as anything," he retorted, raising an eyebrow.

"I know you're a fantastic fuck," the barman said without missing a beat.

Kurt didn't even blink. "Shame you're mediocre, isn't it."

"From you, I'll take that as a compliment," the barman – what the hell was his name again? – smiled at him.

"I wouldn't," Kurt advised, knocking back his drink.

"Steady on," the barman commented, chuckling.

"Fuck off," Kurt scowled, turning away from the bar. He was more than a little surprised to be met by Sebastian. "Get the fuck away from me," Kurt said, instantly.

Sebastian raised his hands in surrender, though he looked less than apologetic. "No funny business, I swear."

"Yeah, right," Kurt retorted, sighing.

"Only if you want it, baby," Sebastian told him, raising an expectant eyebrow.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "In your dreams, Sebastian."

"Care to make my dreams a reality?" He propositioned, gesturing to the exit and grinning.

"No. Nice try, though." Kurt took another sip of his drink, pointedly ignoring Sebastian. He didn't notice the other male approach.

"Hi, Kurt," Cameron greeted him.

Kurt resisted the urge to groan. He and Cameron had hooked up in the past – more than once, actually – and every so often, he'd turn up, demanding more and Kurt just didn't have time for it. "Hi, Cameron."

"It's not true, right?" He asked, taking a step closer to Kurt.

Kurt looked up at him in surprise. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"That you have a boyfriend," Cameron said, sending a sideways look at Sebastian, who looked shocked.

Kurt's heart plummeted. Oh, _shit_.

Both Sebastian and Cameron were looking at him expectantly. "Well?"

"I - it's complicated," Kurt explained, struggling to find words.

"It's that scrawny little bastard from the other night, isn't it?" Sebastian guessed, looking at Kurt in disgust. "Oh, Kurt. You could have done better for yourself."

Kurt rose out of his stool, shoving Sebastian backwards. "Don't you dare talk about him like that," he snapped, snarling at Sebastian.

The other boy looked vaguely amused. "Did I touch a raw nerve, Kurt? Is this the real deal?"

Kurt advanced on him, menacingly. "Fuck off, Sebastian. This is none of your business."

"Oh, I think it's entirely my business," Sebastian told him, smirking, "seeing as I was under the impression that you were _mine_."

"And mine," Cameron interjected, rounding on Kurt.

"I don't belong to anyone!" Kurt retorted, hotly.

"It doesn't seem that way," Sebastian said, raising his eyebrows.

"Matt!" Cameron called across the dance floor. "Get over here!"

Kurt's face fell. Matt was also a former flame but even though their fling had ended weeks ago, he was still protective and was often found beating up anyone who took an interest in Kurt, much to his disgust.

Matt was by his side in an instant. "What is it, Cameron? Kurt," he acknowledged, eyes trailing over Kurt's body, leering at him.

"Matt," Kurt greeted, shortly. "Cameron, this really isn't –"

"Kurt's been mouthing off that he's got a boyfriend," Cameron told him, bluntly, "and Sebastian and I were just reminding him that he belonged to _us_."

Matt turned on Kurt, eyes blazing. "Is this true?"

"Not really," Kurt replied, glaring at Matt, "not that it concerns you. Any of you, for that matter."

He knew that Matt had a short temper, but he'd never seen it snap quite this quickly. "Who the fuck is this bastard? I'll kill him!" He snarled, advancing on Kurt.

But Kurt stood his ground. "Don't you fucking touch him," he growled, "don't you dare. I swear, Matt, if you go near him –"

"And he's protective," Sebastian cut him off, "how adorable."

"I think that Kurt needs to be reminded who he belongs to," Cameron interjected, smirking.

Matt didn't waste any time, grabbing Kurt by the arm and marching him out of the bar, throwing him out of the door and onto the hard tarmac of the parking lot. "Who do you belong to, Kurt?" He snarled, leaning over the boy.

Kurt glared up at him, defiantly. "No one."

Matt, flanked by Sebastian and Cameron, hauled him up, slamming him against the wall of the bar. He took a menacing step towards Kurt, repeating, "Who do you belong to?"

"No one," Kurt replied, though his voice was shaking. He'd seen what Matt had done to people in the past and knew that he would be no exception. But if he was going to go down, he would go down fighting.

Matt was the first to punch him; a sharp, short blow in his stomach that left Kurt winded, gasping for air. Sebastian and Cameron advanced and punches were thrown everywhere; his face, chest, torso.

But he was Kurt Hummel and even battered and bruised beyond repair, he would give as good as he got. He launched at Matt, though he knew he was outnumbered, ramming his knee up into the boy's crotch, leaving him shrieking in pain. Sebastian and Cameron pulled him away, but Kurt wasn't done yet. He pushed Sebastian against the wall, hearing the sickening crack of his head colliding with brick and rounded on Cameron.

But although he was skinny, Cameron had been boxing from a young age and was a champion of the state. Kurt knew that in terms of strength, he was inferior, but he wouldn't give up. Cameron blocked the majority of his punches, though some pushed through and smacked him in the face, though this only angered the boy further. He advanced on Kurt, who took a shaky step back but was met by the cold wall of flesh that was Matt, who had clearly recovered. He was caught off guard for a split second, but it was long enough for Cameron to strike.

Matt grabbed a fistful of Kurt's hair, slamming him against the wall. He held Kurt against the brick, pressing their faces together and snarling, "I'll break your pretty little face so bad that your precious boyfriend won't even be able to look at you."

Kurt spat in his face, growling. "Just because someone wants me and you're still alone. Green doesn't suit you, Matthew."

Kurt knew he was being stupid and irrational but he vaguely remembered something that his dad had told him long ago. _No one pushes the Hummels around. _He'd do his dad proud, if it was the last thing he ever did.

The second round of beating started and didn't stop until Kurt was left lying in a puddle of his own blood on the floor. He vaguely heard the sound of the boys laughing and walking away, though it sounded distant. When he was sure that they were gone, Kurt hauled himself up, clinging to the wall desperately – clouds dancing in the forefront of his vision. He made a slow path round the building, collapsing against his bike when he reached it. Glancing up at building in front of him one last time, he wrapped his hands around the handlebars, kicking the lock away from the bike and pushing it out of the parking lot, relying on it heavily for support as he limped alongside.

Carol and Finn's house – not his own, not anymore, not for a long time – was just around the corner. If he could make it there, he would be safe. They wouldn't let anything happen to him. He couldn't call Blaine; he couldn't let Blaine see him like this.

He could do it. He was Kurt Hummel. He could do anything. He pushed on through the night, almost collapsing in relief when the large house came into view. He was safe. He was home.

He parked the bike outside and stumbled towards the door; unlocking it with shaking hands and pushing it open, being mindful not to wake either Carol or Finn. It was late; there was no way they'd still be up and that was the way Kurt wanted it. Fully clothed and half-unconscious, he dropped onto the couch, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

><p>Blaine was waiting anxiously by Kurt's locker the next morning. He'd called him 3 times last night, but it kept on going straight to answer phone. Why was Kurt ignoring him? The one brief text that he'd received was the only thing that he'd heard from the boy since they'd left school. Although it was irrational and probably unnecessary, Blaine was worried.<p>

His heart stopped when he saw Kurt limping through the doors of McKinley High. His left eye was so bruised that it was closed completely, his lip was split and the remainder of his face was littered with bruises.

His jaw was clenched in determination as he started the long walk down the corridor. He was limping badly, face set; desperate not to make any of the pain he was feeling visible. One of his wrists was bandaged and Blaine could see a huge purple blotch protruding from the neckline of his v-neck white t-shirt. He didn't even want to think about the bruises that were covered by his clothes. He was sure there would be more.

Blaine felt the world come crashing down around him. Someone had hurt Kurt. Someone had hurt his Kurt and he hadn't been there to stop it.

How could this have happened?

"Kurt!" He cried, intercepting his path and reaching out a hand to place on his shoulder, retracting it instantly when Kurt winced in pain. "What the hell happened?" Blaine demanded, eyes wide.

"I fell," Kurt replied, blankly. His face was a mask, completely devoid of emotion.

"Tell me, Kurt," Blaine insisted, voice pleading.

"It doesn't matter what happened, Blaine. It happened. I'm fine. It's fine. Leave it," Kurt pushed past him, limping down the hallway towards his first lesson.

Blaine rushed after him, falling into step beside him. He reached out and pulled Kurt's bag from his shoulder. Kurt fixed him with a glare. "What are you doing?"

"At least let me carry your bag for you," Blaine smiled at him encouragingly. He knew that Kurt would tell him in his own time and until then, he'd do everything he could to help him.

* * *

><p>Blaine had insisted that Kurt come back home with him. The second they'd come through the door, Blaine had rushed Kurt upstairs before Rachel could see him, suggesting that he take a shower. Kurt had smiled at him before disappearing through the door to Blaine's ensuite bathroom.<p>

"Blaine?" He murmured, lingering in the doorway for a second.

The other boy looked up, meeting Kurt's eyes. "Yeah?"

"Thank you," he whispered, before closing the door behind him and starting the shower.

"If you need any help, just let me know!" Blaine called, before turning back to the bed and lying down. He had no idea how to deal with this. How could he deal with this? Kurt had been beaten up – there was no doubt about it – and he wouldn't tell Blaine why or who had done it. He felt so useless.

Where it had been dropped beside Blaine's bed, Kurt's phone buzzed. Blaine looked over, glancing at the screen. Though he didn't want to pry, the message had flashed on the screen and he'd read it before he could stop himself.

The number was unknown, but the message was perfectly clear. _If you don't drop that boyfriend of yours, you'll be a lot worse off than you are now. I hope you've learned your lesson._

Blaine felt his blood run cold. He instantly pieced the story together. Kurt had gone out last night and mixed with the group of people that he used to, which meant that they'd expected a hook up. Kurt had denied them, saying that he was with Blaine and they'd made him pay for it.

This was all Blaine's fault.

He dropped the phone onto the bed, falling backwards on the mattress and covering his face with both hands. What the hell had he done?

At that moment, Kurt emerged from the shower, dressed in Blaine's clothes and looking decidedly better than he had before; though being clean only accentuated the extent of his injuries. It made Blaine feel physically sick that if it hadn't been for him, Kurt would be unharmed right now.

He was up, across the room and taking Kurt's battered body in his arms gently, holding him. "It was for me, wasn't it?" Blaine whispered against Kurt's neck, voice shaking.

"I – I don't know what you mean," Kurt lied, refusing to meet Blaine's eyes.

"Kurt, I know what happened. I can't believe that you did that for me, Kurt. You could have just told them it was a lie, that we weren't together, but you didn't. Why didn't you?" Blaine asked, silently pleading for Kurt to answer the way he'd always dreamed of.

Kurt didn't say anything, but he wound his arms around Blaine's waist, hugging him gently. He was too injured to fully convey the depth of his feelings in just a gesture, but he knew that Blaine understood.

"Kurt…I don't think that you – I mean, I care about you so much. But if being with me means that you get treated like this, surely it isn't worth it." Blaine murmured, though with each word, his heart broke. "I'm not worth it, Kurt. I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt because of me." Blaine told him, fighting the urge to cry. If letting Kurt go meant that he'd be safe, he'd do it. His priority was Kurt's safety, always.

Kurt abruptly pulled out of Blaine's embrace, stepping away and staring at him in disbelief. "Blaine, I can't believe that you think you're not worth a few bruises." He replied, voice soft. It was a far cry from the Kurt Hummel he'd been a few weeks ago, but Blaine had changed everything. "You're worth it, Blaine, of course you're worth it. You're worth a lot more and I don't care what they do to me because I'll still have you. As long as I have you, they can do whatever they want to me."

Blaine's eyes were shining with tears. "Kurt, I – I don't know what to say."

"Then let me talk," Kurt instructed, taking Blaine's hand in his still-functional one. "Blaine, I feel something for you. I don't know exactly what it is and the thought alone scares me shitless, but I do. You're worth it, Blaine. You're worth everything." Kurt hesitated, clearly fighting to find the words. "And fuck, I'm horrible at words but whatever it is we have, we have _something_. And I have you. And I'm yours, if you'll have me." Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes, his own sparkling. He'd never done this before. He'd never laid his heart on the line, given someone the potential to hurt him. But he was realising that doing so didn't make him weak. It made him normal. And there's no one that he'd rather be himself with than Blaine.

"Oh my God, Kurt," Blaine whispered, tears spilling down his cheeks, "of course I'll have you. As if you ever needed to ask," he gently cupped the un-bruised side of Kurt's face and pulled him in for a soft kiss. And in that moment, he knew he'd fallen in love with Kurt Hummel. There was no going back now.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**Please review if you have a spare second! I love you all, thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow.**

**Not only did this get 100 reviews, it exceeded it. I'm just blown away. Thank you SO much. I love you all. I'm overwhelmed.**

**This is beta'd by Nija Assasian who is AMAZING and I can't thank her enough for everything!**

**Also, because I need help with writing the later part of this story, I have a question for you all. What is your favourite outfit that Kurt's ever worn? Ever. I'm talking season 1 through to 3. Personally, I loved the assymetrical jumper in 'Perfect' and the outfit that he wore in season 2 when Dave apologises to him for the bullying. So what's your favourite? Let me know! :D**

**Thanks so much for reading this and please, take a second to review. It'll get you an exclusive preview of the next chapter :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter nine<span>

* * *

><p>It was 2 months since Kurt's beating and he was slowly healing. His and Blaine's relationship was still in the early stages, but they were going strong and seemed solid, much to the surprise of their peers. They'd defied the odds and continued to do so.<p>

And physically, their relationship was going smoothly. In Blaine's books, anyway. To Kurt, it was agonisingly slow. In fact, he was pretty sure that glaciers moved at a quicker pace than their sex life did. Kurt kept forgetting that Blaine was a virgin; he'd never dated one before – save for Karofsky, but he'd tried desperately to remove those 5 months from his memory - and he could see why Blaine was nervous. They'd fooled around, but as soon as things got serious, Blaine would always pull away. It was both sexually frustrating and adorable, though Kurt didn't think that a good product could be formed from both of those things. But then again, Blaine had changed his opinions on a lot of things.

Namely, himself. Sure, to the outside world, his confidence knew no bounds and the only thing bigger than his hair was his egotistical personality, but that wasn't who Kurt really was. And right now, he could only be himself while he was with Blaine. The thought both thrilled and terrified him.

With the exception of his mother and father, Kurt had never been totally dependent on another person before. After the death of his parents, he'd turned to himself for comfort and any child-like dependency had taken a sharp U-turn. The only person he could truly rely on was himself - his 'friends' and class mates were a constant reminder that he only had himself.

But now, things were changing.

He'd also never had another person be completely dependent on him, and it was a bigger responsibility than he'd first realised. Before Blaine, he could do crazy shit and no one would care. No one would even _know_. But now there was a conscience, a voice in the back of his head that wondered what Blaine would do and what he would want Kurt to do. Instead of doing things for himself, he was acting on behalf of Blaine as well. For the first time in months, there were two opinions, two hearts, two people involved.

He wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

><p>To Blaine Anderson, Friday 18th March was a regular day. He didn't even consider that it could be something more. It was simply a flip of the calendar, a new date in the margin. Noticeable, but not worth bothering with.<p>

So when Kurt came into school dressed entirely in black, Blaine didn't question it. He didn't think twice about it. It was only Kurt's behaviour that caught his attention. Kurt was…different. He was quiet, reserved, distant and detached; a completely different entity to the person that Blaine had met all those weeks ago and entirely different to the person he was beginning learning about.

When he'd tried to question Kurt about it, he'd been unresponsive. Blaine had chalked it down to a bad mood – of which Kurt was particularly prone to – but when he saw his boyfriend tracing his tattoo with pale, shaking fingers, he knew it was something more.

Kurt was detained at lunch time for lack of cooperation in class – something which the boy hadn't even batted an eyelid at, though Blaine had been appalled – and Blaine used the opportunity to approach Santana, hoping that she could aid him somewhat with regards to what was wrong with Kurt.

She was standing by her locker, Cheerio's skirt swinging way above her knees, flicking through a folder. "What's up, triangles?" She addressed him without looking up from the item in her hands.

Blaine narrowed his eyes. "Triangles?"

"Your eyebrows, idiot. They're identical to your sisters and frankly insulting. I'd hold you down and shave them off myself if I didn't think Kurt would whip my ass for it. He probably finds them endearing, or some sentimental crap like that." Santana said, sounding pointedly disinterested in whatever Blaine had to say.

"Right, well, Santana, I –"

"So, Curls, which do you think would be the best commiserations card to send Kurt? You know this stuff, right?" She held up a card with a rain cloud and another with flowers for inspection.

Blaine looked at her in confusion. "Commiserations? Why, what's happened?"

Santana's gave him a sharp look. "You mean you don't know? _This_ is why I disapproved of Kurt getting a boyfriend. You're all useless!" She exclaimed, shutting her folder with a _snap,_ having selected the card with the rain cloud. She poked an accusing finger into his chest. "Listen, Captain Oblivious, I'm _assuming_ that you know that Kurt's mom died, because if he's kept that from you, you might as well not even know his name." Blaine nodded, frantically. Santana smiled. "Good. There's hope for you yet. Well, Kurt's mom knocked off 10 years ago today. He always takes it pretty hard, even before he turned into a super-smoking badass. But before he'd just cry and shit, now he sets fire to stuff and has totally hot comfort sex and…well, just carry around a fire extinguisher and condoms, okay?" Santana advised, inspecting her nails.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Blaine dropped his eyes to the ground, feeling hurt. Why would Kurt have kept this from him? Surely he couldn't have thought that Blaine wouldn't care?

"Suck it up, Anderson!" Santana slapped his arm indignantly. "Listen, I see that you dress like an extra from a failing 80's sitcom and walk around with a doe-eyed expression on your face that honestly makes me want to slap you, but Kurt seems to like what he sees. Therefore, you need to be good to him. You hear?" Blaine nodded, taking a subconscious step backwards. "So whatever insecurities you have about him not being into you, can it for today, okay? Kurt doesn't need it; he's got enough shit on his plate right now. He acts all tough but days like today, he needs someone to be there for him. It's usually me and Puck getting him pissed, but today I think he'd rather it be you. So step up to the mark, Eyebrows. If you're not cut out for it, there are a ton of sexually frustrated guys who'd be happy to take Kurt for a spin. You've got something good. So don't screw it up, Anderson, or I will take the razor blades that I hide in my hair and _end you_. I already have to put up with your sister in Glee club, so any more infliction of those eyebrows on my delicate soul and I will snap. Got it?"

Blaine could only nod, dumbfounded as Santana sashayed away, everyone parting to make way for her in a way that was similar to how they acted around Kurt. But he didn't have time for that. Besides, he thought, hurrying off to the cafeteria; he had a lot of lost time to make up for.

* * *

><p>When Kurt left school that day, he was unsurprised to see Blaine perched demurely on his motorbike, grinning at him. It'd become a regular practise for them, but it never failed to make Kurt smile, even if he did conceal it behind fiddling with his hair.<p>

Blaine jumped off of the seat, holding out both of his hands for Kurt to take as he approached. He pulled him in for a kiss, knowing how much Kurt liked it when Blaine indulged in PDA, something that he'd originally been nervous about.

"Hey," Kurt greeted, pulling away, "why the warm welcome?"

"I need an excuse to kiss you now? You're seriously making me work for this," Blaine teased, dropping his bag by the motorbike and encircling his arms around Kurt's waist.

The other boy chuckled. "Yeah, right. You've got it easy, Anderson, don't deny it."

"You're worth working for," Blaine told him, voice sincere. He knew that confessions such as this often left Kurt tongue-tied, so he quickly continued, "And I know what today is."

Kurt opened his mouth to question him, but Blaine cut him off.

"Santana told me. But _you_ should have told me." Blaine said, trying not to sound as hurt as he was, though he knew his face must say it all.

Kurt was looking up at him beseechingly. "I just…I didn't know how," he admitted, "What's a good way to say, 'hey, my mom died today'?"

"The only thing worse would be to not say it," Blaine replied, voice soft, "I want you to trust me, Kurt. I want you to be able to tell me anything."

Kurt reached out a hand to cup Blaine's cheek, the action uncharacteristically affectionate. "I've already told you more than anyone else, Blaine. This is new to me, remember? Having someone to talk to, it takes some getting used to. I just didn't want you to look at me pityingly. I couldn't stand for you to pity me," Kurt said, sighing.

Blaine tucked a finger under Kurt's chin, forcing the boy to look at him. "I don't pity you, Kurt. I think you're amazing and I want to share everything with you. Even the bad stuff, like today."

Kurt gave him a small smile. "With me, there's not much good stuff," he admitted.

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care," Blaine told him sincerely, leaning in and pressing their lips together.

* * *

><p>"I know it's pathetic, but I always visit her," Kurt explained as they drove. They'd opted to take Blaine's car when Kurt had requested a road trip, though he had yet to tell Blaine exactly where they were going.<p>

Blaine nodded at this. "It's not pathetic, it's sweet."

Kurt groaned. "That's even worse!"

"Not to me, it's not," Blaine replied, smiling at him.

"She's buried in Lima Memorial. Do – do you mind if you come with me? To visit her, that is. If not, you could just drop me off or something but I'd just…I'd like you to come. But don't feel obliged. Oh God, please stop me," Kurt babbled, sounding uncharacteristically nervous. Blaine supposed that on days like this, he didn't bother with keeping up appearances. He'd also noticed that Kurt's voice was closer to normal than usual, something that he highly approved of. The idea of Kurt thinking that he had to repress the very pieces of his personality that made him unique both appalled and saddened Blaine.

Blaine reached over and tangled their fingers together over the centre consol. "Of course, Kurt. I'd be honoured to meet your mom."

Kurt's responding smile was blinding.

"Hi, Mom," Kurt greeted, kneeling on the well-kept grass in front of a tombstone. Blaine took a moment to read the inscription as Kurt spoke. It read 'Elizabeth Hummel, 1970 – 2002, beloved daughter, wife and mother.' Blaine had never lost anyone close to him before, not in the way Kurt had. It would have killed him to lose a father, let alone both of them. Kurt's bravery and courage and strength never ceased to baffle Blaine, but it was on days such as this that it really mystified him. How had Kurt done it? How had he pulled through? How had he managed to keep going?

Courage.

It was a word that had always perplexed Blaine. He, himself, was completely devoid of the coveted trait, but there was something about the word that gave him hope. Having run from bullies and into the arms of a private school that promised protection, instead of staying and fighting, Blaine was probably the least courageous person in the whole of Ohio. But he'd always been fixated with it. To be happy, to marry Neil Patrick Harris and to live in New York, they were all wishes and dreams of Blaine, but to have courage was his first ever hope and he had yet to give up on it. Kurt gave him courage and that was possibly one of the main things that Blaine loved so deeply about the boy. He gave him hope that things would get better and even in the darkest of times, Kurt had pulled through and he gave Blaine hope to do the same. Blaine just hoped that they could do so together; that in the dark times, Kurt would call upon Blaine to help him. Although he was courageous and seemingly fearless, Blaine hoped that one day Kurt would adjust to the idea of sharing his life with someone in the way that Blaine dreamed that the pair of them one day would. He hoped that one day; Kurt would share his courage - and heart – with Blaine.

"Mom, this is Blaine," Kurt said, pulling the other boy from his dream-like reverie.

"Hi, Mrs Hummel," Blaine greeted, kneeling down beside Kurt on the grass. Normally, he'd have thought that two boys talking to a tombstone were either blind drunk or certifiably insane but there was something about this that was so intimate and it was so wonderful to share it with Kurt that Blaine didn't even think twice.

They talked for hours. They'd never been short of conversation topics in the past but there was something about this afternoon that showed Blaine another side of Kurt that he'd had yet to see. To Blaine, it was just another part to love. _Love_. There was no doubt in Blaine's mind that he loved the very bones of the boy sat beside him, but there was also the thrill and danger of saying the words aloud and acknowledging their meaning within the relationship that scared Blaine to the core. He knew that Kurt wouldn't reciprocate, but there was something so incredible about being so deeply in love with the boy that Blaine almost didn't care. It was so amazing to have fallen in love with Kurt that Blaine completely disregarded the point of his feelings being unrequited.

For now, he was content to be in love and at this moment, he didn't need anything more.

"Mom, Blaine and I need to go now but we'll be back to visit soon," Kurt gave Blaine a look to confirm this, to which the boy nodded eagerly, eliciting a smile from Kurt. "I love you," he said, running his fingertips over the top of the gravestone affectionately, his gaze of longing and heartache.

Blaine didn't speak; he allowed Kurt this one last moment with his mother before he had to return to a world in which she didn't exist. Before he had to lose her all over again.

There was a tangible difference between Kurt and Blaine in the minutes that followed, when they were returning to the car. It was almost as if Blaine had spoken his thoughts aloud at the graveyard. Something had changed but Blaine couldn't quite put his finger on what.

When they were back in the car, Kurt leant over to kiss Blaine and that's when he felt it, when he knew what was different. They had changed; right down to their kisses, things had shifted. There was no longer an urgency or any rush in their movements, it was as if they had acknowledged that the other wasn't going anywhere and they'd realised that they didn't have to rush anymore. They didn't have to be afraid anymore.

That wasn't to say that there was no passion in their actions, because there was so much of that divine quality in the kiss that Blaine felt his whole body tingle with the intense sensation of what he was feeling. He'd long since gotten used to the fireworks that erupted whenever he kissed Kurt but this was something else. This was acceptance. This was knowing that they had forever. This was starting something bigger than just a high school relationship. This was - dare he say it – love.

"What do you want to do now?" Blaine asked, gazing at Kurt adoringly as he pulled away.

Kurt appeared to be breathless but his next statement had so much conviction that Blaine didn't even think twice. "I want to go to your house."

He didn't have to ask to know what this meant. They'd considered the possibility of sex before – hell, Blaine had fantasied for _hours_ over the idea – but in the past, it had seemed out of reach. A dream, as opposed to an actual possibility. But in this moment, it had never felt more real.

Everything was real. Everything made sense. Blaine wondered how it could have not had made sense like this before. Things had been thrown into clarity and there were no doubts in his mind anymore.

Blaine had had reservations about sex. There was something about giving yourself entirely to a person that had always both intimidated and intrigued him. In all of his life, he'd always hated appearing vulnerable and there seemed to be nothing more vulnerable than sex. It was handing yourself over to the possibility of rejection and hurt and heartbreak and humiliation. It was feeling the fear and doing it anyway. Blaine had never coped well with fear. But he wasn't afraid any more. How could he be? He was about to give himself entirely to the boy he loved more than anything else in the world. There was nothing to fear.

He'd also worried that sex would cheapen a relationship but in his mind now, sex could do nothing but solidify it. He was about to give Kurt something that nobody else was ever going to get. His everything. It was stupid to assume that a high school relationship would lead him to 'the one and only', but right now, this felt like everything and Blaine was more than willing to believe it until proven otherwise.

* * *

><p>They sprinted through the front door to Blaine's house, breathing out a sigh of relief when they found it empty, although Blaine was surprised how quickly Kurt had become associated with his two fathers, who now regarded Kurt with extreme affection and warmth. He easily slotted into their family and although Kurt had yet to click with Rachel, Blaine had a feeling that he was close to winning everyone over.<p>

It was only when they alone in Blaine's room that he hesitated. They lay on the bed, facing each other and touching in lingering movements, gazing deep into each other's eyes. "Are you sure?" Blaine asked, reaching out a hand to cup Kurt's cheek.

His eyes sparkled. "I've never been surer of anything. This is it, Blaine, I can feel it. I thought something was different because of Mom but it wasn't – it was you." Kurt said and Blaine instantly understood. Kurt felt it too; he'd registered the change that had occurred between the two of them. "I want to be able to make new memories on this day. I want to remember it for something amazing. And this isn't just a comfort thing, I swear. This is about me wanting to be with you in every way possible."

"I know, me too," Blaine replied, softly, "I just don't want to…disappoint you," he admitted, dropping his eyes to the mattress.

"Blaine," Kurt's voice was so affectionate and loving that Blaine looked up, startled, "you could never disappoint me. This isn't about disappointment. This is about us. But if you're not ready to take this step, I understand." Kurt told him, sounding completely sincere.

"I am," Blaine insisted, "I promise, I am. I mean, I'm nervous, sure, but honestly, Kurt, there's no one else that I'd rather give my first time to. No one."

Kurt's eye's shone with unshed tears. "I adore you," he admitted, tangling his fingers in the fine hair around the nape of Blaine's neck.

Blaine's breath hitched. This was the closest they'd ever gotten to love. Voice thick with emotion, he replied, "Words can't even describe what I feel for you, Kurt."

The boy looked up at him, smiling softly. "Are you ready?" Kurt asked as Blaine hooked an arm around his waist, pulling their bodies together. Blaine could feel every inch of hard muscle that lay under Kurt's shirt and supressed a shiver.

"Are _you_?" Blaine retorted, raising an eyebrow.

Kurt burst out laughing. "Blaine, if that was your attempt at seduction, it really needs some work," he told him between fits of laughter.

Blaine pretended to look hurt, pulling away from Kurt. "I think I was very seductive," he replied, sticking his tongue out at his boyfriend in a way that just made Kurt laugh more and Blaine couldn't contain his smile at the sound.

"Sure you are," he wriggled closer to him, pulling Blaine against his body. "I wish I'd saved my first time for you," Kurt murmured, resting his head against Blaine's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I have enough virginity to go around," Blaine replied, jokingly. But he was sincerely touched by the sentiment. Though he couldn't fathom – didn't even want to think about – how many people had slept with, Kurt wished Blaine had been the first. There was no accounting for mistakes, but the fact that Kurt wanted Blaine now was enough. The fact that Kurt had given up his old life for a new one with Blaine was more than enough. "No regrets this time, right?" Blaine continued, gazing deeply into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt smiled. "I'll never regret a second of my time with you, Blaine."

Blaine suddenly understood why Kurt got so tongue-tied every time he said something sentimental. There was something so profound about the person you love sharing sentiments of affection with you that made it impossible to fathom an eloquent response.

Kurt was watching his response with a knowing expression. "Tongue-tied?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Completely," Blaine admitted, "but it's only because I'm crazy about you."

Kurt smiled. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

Blaine leant over and kissed him languidly, pressing him back into the mattress and pulling their bodies together. He'd long since marvelled over how their bodies fitted together perfectly, but it never ceased to amaze him. Nothing about Kurt ever ceased to amaze him. As they continued to kiss, clothing being removed, hands exploring and gasps and moans filling the bedroom, one thought filled Blaine's mind, amongst internal – and more often than not, external – exclamations of how amazing this was.

_No regrets, just love._

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**So, please review and include your favourite outfit that Kurt has ever worn on Glee! Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**You guys just amaze me. 130 reviews? You guys! 3**

**I just love you all. Thank you so much! Also, GleekyFC, if you're reading this, please activate your private messages so that I can PM you back! :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to XxBlackShadowMagicxX for being the 100th reviewer and it is beta'd by the incredible Nija Assasian, thank you so much for all the support you've given me!**

**Anyone who reviews gets a preview of the next chapter so please, if you have a second, send me a review :) thanks for reading!**

**By the way, the most common answer by far was the Cheerio's uniform for Kurt's favourite outfit, which I have to wholeheartedly agree with! So, I have another question: what's your favourite episode of Glee so far? I would have to say Original Song (for obvious reasons) and The First Time (for even more obvious reasons!) I'm guessing they'll be the most popular but are there any others? :)**

**Also, if you have any fic recommendations, please tell me! I'm always in the market for new fics, especially if they're your own writing! Leave me suggestions :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter ten<span>

* * *

><p>Lima was a pretty great town, Blaine had decided. He had lived here all his life and although to begin with, he'd thought it was a dump and couldn't wait to escape to New York to pursue his dreams, his opinion had dramatically changed as of late. Right now, here in Lima, Blaine couldn't imagine being anywhere else.<p>

Besides, Lima had Kurt. And that was something that no other town could even begin to compare to.

Sure, Blaine still had ambitions to go to New York for college after graduation – all of his applications had been for colleges in the big apple – but for now, Lima would more than suffice. He and Kurt hadn't discussed the idea of college yet. Blaine didn't even know if Kurt was considering the possibility of continuing in education, let alone focus on a city or a course. But he refused to ask. Because if he asked and Kurt decided against college, all of Blaine's dreams would be shattered. And he couldn't quite cope with that possibility right now.

Ever since his and Kurt's first time – his heart palpated at the mere thought – Blaine had been walking on air. He hadn't known it was possible to feel this amazing but once again, Kurt had proved him wrong. Blaine had hopes that the other boy would never stop doing so.

He wandered through the streets of Lima, a contented smile on his face. Dusk was settling and it brought with it a comforting glow that dusted along the streets. The only thing that would make this scene better would be if Kurt was here to share it with him.

He and Kurt had been inseparable these past few weeks, as much as Kurt hated to admit it. Blaine knew that he was a long way off romance with the boy, but he had hopes that he was slowly opening his heart to the possibility of love. He hadn't forgotten Kurt's words in the few moments before their first time. _I adore you_.

Well, the feeling was mutual to say the least.

But as the sun set behind the haze of blackened clouds, Blaine would similarly learn that evening that all good things must eventually turn to darkness.

At first it started as a bad omen, a bout of paranoia, a tingle on the end of his fingertips that told him that danger was coming. He could have turned round and ran home. But he didn't. He did what Kurt would do – though he knew perfectly well that to synchronise his life with his boyfriend's would be horribly endangering – and he kept walking. He'd run too many times in his life. Today, he would continue on. He wouldn't be a coward. He would have courage. The very same courage that Kurt used every single day to get by.

But this time, courage failed him.

Blaine pulled out his phone, typing a quick text to Kurt.

_Thinking of you – B x_

The reply was instant.

_Naked? ;) – K x_

Blaine smirked, rolling his eyes. Of course Kurt's mind would have jumped straight into the gutter. Blaine should have seen it coming.

_I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer – B x_

Kurt took a few minutes to reply and for a moment, Blaine worried that he had offended him, before his phone buzzed, signalling an incoming message.

_That's just a fancy way of saying yes – K x_

_Whatever you say – B x_

Blaine slid his phone back into his pocket, humming slightly as he continued his walk down the street. Twilight was playing patterns with his surroundings, casting shadows and sending darkness over Lima. Blaine turned down a side street that he knew offered him a quicker route home. He wasn't going to risk being out after dark. As beautiful as Lima was when bathed in daylight, at night it was a very different story.

Blaine didn't see the man behind him until he was slammed up against a wall, an angry face thrust against his.

"You're Blaine Anderson, right?" The boy – he couldn't have been much older than Blaine, maybe a year or two at the most – snarled, grabbing a fistful of Blaine's shirt to hold him in place.

Blaine nodded, trying desperately to push the boy away, but he held fast.

"I believe we have unfinished business. I'm Matt, if Kurt hasn't mentioned me before," he growled, tightening his hold.

Blaine's heart plummeted, dropping through his ribcage and into his stomach. If this was about Kurt, then Blaine knew that one of them would be leaving less than intact.

"He hasn't, actually," Blaine retorted. He'd always had a short temper, but when it came to Kurt, his anger knew no bounds.

"Pity," Matt replied, smiling innocently at him, "maybe he could have warned you."

"Warned me about what?" Blaine asked, hotly.

"Not to get on the wrong side of me," Matt snarled, menacingly, "You see, Kurt and I used to fool around. And I turn up at Scandals expecting some play and he blows me off because of his scrawny little boyfriend, who I later discover is you."

Blaine felt a small swell of pride that Kurt had refused action because of him before remembering that he wouldn't hesitate to do the same for Kurt. But it was different. They were different. They saw things differently. It was their differences that made them so absolutely compatible.

"And what do I do? I try and teach Kurt a lesson," Blaine's eyes widened. So _this_ was the animal that had hurt his boyfriend. If he thought he was angry before, he was _livid_ now. "But Kurt's stubborn, I know that. And word on the street is that he hasn't dropped you yet."

Blaine smiled at him. He obviously had what Matt could only ever dream of having. This seemed to fuel Matt's anger further, sending him into a fit of rage.

"And I'm here to ask you nicely," the boy struggled to keep his voice controlled, "to leave him alone. Send Kurt back to where he belongs."

"Back to you?" Blaine asked, smirking. "No way. I'm not letting him go. Not without a fight."

Matt grinned threateningly at this. "If you want a fight, feel free. But I should warn you, I –" but he was cut off by Blaine punching him square in the face, knocking the words out of him. He took a step backwards, clutching his face.

"You were saying?" Blaine advanced on him, curling his lip, his eyes ablaze with fury.

"You little bastard!" Matt roared, lunging at him, punching him in the stomach.

Blaine doubled over, gasping, but managed to ram his knee into Matt's abdomen before he leant against the wall, catching his breath.

This only made Matt angrier. He launched at Blaine again, managing to get in a few punches before Blaine turned the tables, kicking and punching for all he was worth. What Kurt didn't know about him was that he used to be chair of the boxing club at Dalton. He was a master at channelling his anger into violence, and he'd never put it to better use than he was at this current moment.

Matt pressed him against the wall, punching his face and scrambling to grab a fistful of Blaine's shirt to hold him there but Blaine was too fast, dodging out of the way and behind Matt, slamming him face-first into the bricks. Matt stumbled backwards, reaching blindly for Blaine, but he was too slow.

Blaine had already taken off, running as fast as his legs could carry him through the streets of Lima. Night had fallen and it took him a few moments to realise that he wasn't going home. He was going to Kurt's flat.

He was drenched with sweat and gasping for breath when he arrived, knocking desperately on the door as he glanced furtively over his shoulder. It was insane to think that Matt could have followed him all the way here, but it was a possibility that Blaine wasn't going to chance missing.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Kurt yelled, scrambling with the locks on the inside of his door and pulling it open, stopping short when he saw who his visitor was. "Blaine?" He gasped, grabbing the boy's arm and pulling him into the flat. "Holy fuck, what happened to you?"

"Language," Blaine scolded, stumbling, leaning against the wall and trying to catch his breath.

"Blaine, you're in no position to tell me off for my _language_," Kurt told him, reaching out and pulling Blaine into his arms in one swift movement.

Blaine clung to his boyfriend desperately, breathing in the familiar smell of him, knowing that he was safe and home. He was okay. Everything was going to be okay.

Kurt kissed the top of his head, rubbing his cheek over his hair. "What happened?" He asked, voice soft.

"Nothing," Blaine mumbled, burying his face in Kurt's neck.

Kurt pulled away, holding his boyfriend at arms-length and surveying him carefully, though he remained silent. "Come with me," he instructed, taking Blaine's hand and leading him through the flat to the bathroom.

He sat Blaine down on the seat of the toilet, turning his back and pulling various bottles and tubes from the cabinet that hung precariously over the sink. He swung round to face Blaine, wet flannel in hand. Kurt reached out, murmuring a quick, "Can I?"

Blaine nodded, allowing Kurt to soothe the flannel over his already swelling eye. Kurt instructed that Blaine hold it in place, to which he obliged. Next, Kurt reached for the antiseptic cream, gently rubbing it into the cuts that scarred Blaine's features. Blaine winced several times but managed to hold still while Kurt worked. He didn't want to think about why Kurt was so practised in cleaning up injuries. He ignored the pain and focused on how soft and gentle Kurt was being, a side he was getting to see more often as the weeks passed and their relationship developed.

When he was done, Kurt led Blaine into the bedroom, pulling back the comforter and settling him on the mattress. Kurt slipped in beside him, holding him tightly but trying to be mindful to avoid bruises at the same time. After a few moments of silence, he spoke. "Blaine, tell me what happened, please."

It might have been the pleading tone that Kurt's voice took, or the way that he was looking at him or that Blaine just needed to talk about it, but it all came spilling out in a torrent of words. Blaine described Matt, so intimidating and overbearing and how he'd fought back and then just left him there and ran.

Kurt soothed him, making encouraging noises and commenting when necessary. "You were so brave, Blaine," Kurt said, when he was finished, "don't doubt that."

Blaine clung to him tighter, trying to push away thoughts of Matt and punches and brick walls and instead, lose himself in Kurt.

"I hate," Kurt started, voice hesitant, "I hate that you had to do that for me. I'm so sorry, Blaine, I should have been there, I should have done something or seen it coming and made sure that you were safe," Kurt rambled, pulling away from Blaine slightly and looking into his eyes. "I'm so, _so _sorry, Blaine."

His boyfriend leant over and kissed him softly, trying hard not to aggravate any of his injuries. "Kurt," he whispered, reaching up a hand to cup the boy's cheek, "this isn't your fault. Please don't blame yourself. Don't you think I felt the same way when this happened to you? But I couldn't have done anything and neither could you. It's over, Kurt. It's okay."

Kurt smiled softly, though his eyes were still conflicted, the only tell-tale sign of his guilt through his calm exterior. "I feel so guilty," he murmured.

Blaine held him tightly. "You have no reason to," he insisted, "I don't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself. There's nothing you could have done."

Kurt didn't let Blaine see his tears. Guilt overtook him as Blaine drifted into unconsciousness. Kurt pulled his boyfriend's phone out of his pocket, sending a quick text to his dad's to tell him where he was. He only realised how responsible that was after he'd sent it, but he waved the thought away carelessly.

He should have done something to look after Blaine. He should have been there, should have been protecting him. And now Blaine was hurt, all because of him. Well, Kurt vowed, never again. He would never let this happen again.

He would do whatever he could to keep Blaine safe. Even if it meant compromising his own happiness.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up alone. He reached blindly for Kurt, trying to pull him into his arms but his fingers were only met with crackling paper. Blaine forced his eyes open – though one would only half-open, which he guessed was a result of the beating – and regarded the note carefully. There was a small heart at the top, but the pencilled words underneath were what caught his eyes.<p>

_I'm so sorry, Blaine. I can't do this_.

Blaine felt his heart promptly tear in two, tears welled in his eyes before he could fight back his emotions but he let them fall, dripping onto the paper and smudging the words until they were an indecipherable blur.

Kurt had left him.

Blaine noticed that it was nearly midday, realised that he should be at school by now but he didn't care. He didn't hold any regard for his injuries as he hauled himself out of bed, though he knew he would pay for it later. He pushed the bedroom door open, pulling on his discarded jacket and made his way to the front door. There was a note taped to the wood and a key in the lock, which was, presumably, a key to the apartment for Blaine to lock up after he was done. The note held only one sentence.

_Please don't come after me_.

Well, to hell with that, Blaine thought, pushing the door open and closing it behind him, wriggling the key in the lock until he was sure that the apartment was secure. Despite what Kurt had said, there was no way that Blaine was letting go without a fight.

He steeled himself as he walked through the streets of Lima – which were, thankfully, empty, he knew that his dishevelled and thoroughly beaten up appearances were bound to be questioned – preparing himself for the fight of his life.

Blaine knew where Kurt was. He didn't even have to think twice about it. He walked through Lima, across the block to his own home to pick up his car. He was in no state to drive but he had to get to Kurt. He had to get him back.

A buzz in his pocket told him that he had a new message. He pulled out his phone, frowning.

_Where are you? School started hours ago – Rachel._

Blaine tapped back a quick reply as he walked.

_I have unfinished business to tend to. Don't worry about me. I'll be home for dinner. Don't tell parents, please – Blaine._

Blaine scrolled through his phone, seeing a message that had been sent to his parents last night and a response. He guessed that Kurt had sent the text explaining where he was, and his parents had replied that it was fine.

Blaine smiled. Kurt wouldn't have done that if he didn't care. So why had he upped and left?

There was only one answer. Guilt. He'd made no secret of how guilty he felt about Blaine's attack and how responsible he felt for it. This was an act of selflessness in a vain attempt to prevent further harm coming to Blaine. He was protecting him. He acted badass and projected a cool exterior but the old Kurt was leaking through. It was the Kurt that Blaine only got to spend time with, the one who mourned the loss of his parents and could be himself without fear of rejection from Blaine.

Blaine's heart swelled. Kurt was willing to give it all up to keep him safe. The idea may be stupid and futile, sure, but there was more meaning behind it than Blaine could put into words. Kurt _cared_.

But Blaine couldn't just let him walk out of his life. He would fight tooth and nail for Kurt.

Blaine pulled into Lima Memorial, thankfully without accident or further injury. He climbed out of his car, being careful not to knock his body against the framework and increase the amount of pain he was in. Kurt had done wonders for his face, but his body was still in agony.

Blaine pushed the gate to the graveyard open, immediately spotting Elizabeth's tombstone and the figure that was huddled by it. _Kurt_. Blaine picked up his pace, crossing the graveyard quickly and coming to a halt in front of Kurt, who looked up at him with a tear-stained face.

They stared at each other for a few minutes before Kurt finally broke the silence. "I told you not to come," he whispered, brokenly.

Blaine knelt down beside him, reaching out an arm to wrap around Kurt, who cuddled into his side before he could stop himself. "Nothing will ever keep me away from you, Kurt," he murmured, pushing his boyfriend's hair back and kissing his forehead.

"You're not safe with me, Blaine," Kurt muttered, trying to pull away from him, but the boy held fast.

"I'm nothing with_out_ you, Kurt," Blaine replied, softly.

"You can't just say stuff like that," Kurt protested, though his voice was weak, "it makes this so much harder."

"Don't leave me, Kurt," Blaine whispered, pleadingly, silent sobs wracking through his fragile body.

Kurt closed his eyes, tears seeping from under his eyelids and spilling down his pale cheeks. "Blaine, your safety is at risk and I can't let you put yourself on the line for me. I'm dangerous; everything about what we're doing is dangerous and every day you're with me, you're put in more danger."

"You're worth it, Kurt, please," Blaine begged, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend fiercely.

Kurt's breathing hitched before he was returning the kiss feverishly, holding Blaine close. Almost like he never wanted to let go.

"I'm not," Kurt murmured as he pulled away, panting. "I can't let you do this, Blaine."

"Kurt, I care about you. I care about you so much and I don't care how dangerous it is, I'm not willing to let that go because I got hurt," Blaine insisted.

Kurt continued to cry but his eyes were ablaze, anger rising inside of him. "Don't you understand, Blaine? Don't you understand how difficult this is for me? When it's me in the firing line, I can deal with it. But when I'm putting you in danger, I can't bear it. They can hurt me as many times as they want, Blaine, they can break every single bone in my body and leave me for dead but the second they touch you, it's gone too far. That's when they really start to hurt me. I can't let them do that, Blaine, and I can't let you do it for me." Kurt whispered, sobs heaving through him, though his actions conflicted his words as he clung to his boyfriend tightly. His next words were whispered but they rung clear in Blaine's ears. "_I can't lose you. _Not like that."

Blaine pulled away slightly, angling Kurt's chin so that he was forced to look into his eyes. "Kurt, it doesn't matter whether they're breaking my bones or bruising my body – _none _of it matters - because they can't touch me," he growled out, voice firm with determination. "They can't touch us, or what we have. They can't even get close. What we have is so amazing," tears were seeping through into Blaine's words but he continued regardless, "and I can't let it go. I can't let you go. I don't know what I'd be without you, Kurt. I don't know how to live without you. Please don't make me. I can't lose you." Blaine pleaded, kissing Kurt again, willing him to understand. Tears mingled into lips and their mouths moved slowly and everything about it was heart breaking but _so _perfect.

Pulling away, Kurt just looked at him, silently crying. "Blaine, please tell me you mean it."

"I mean it, Kurt," he vowed, desperately, "I mean it, I mean every word."

"Okay," Kurt breathed, "okay. We're going to be okay."

Blaine couldn't stop the tears; it was as if a floodgate had opened and the entire content of his heart was pouring out. "Oh my God, Kurt, I love you, I love you so much," he murmured, reattaching their lips in a heated kiss.

As they separated, Kurt whispered, "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**So, leave your thoughts! Thank you! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm really sorry that this is a few hours late but I was out last night so I didn't have the chance to post! The next chapter will be up tomorrow evening as per usual.**

**Thank you so much for all the lovely review and for all the gorgeous things that you said. Words can't describe how thankful I am.**

**This is beta'd by the incredible Nija Assasian, who I'm eternally grateful for. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think, if you do, I'll send you back a preview of the next chapter. Thank you!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter eleven<span>

* * *

><p>"Kurt, I –"<p>

"No, Blaine."

"Can I ju –"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll withhold sex."

"I'll withhold our relationship."

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Try me."

It was a long standing argument between them. Whenever Blaine brought up the idea, Kurt always shot it straight back down. Blaine normally just let it slide, but his patience was wearing thin as of late.

He leant back against the lockers, gazing pleadingly at Kurt. "Tell me again why you don't want to go to prom with me?"

Kurt sighed, slamming his locker shut and turning to look at Blaine. "It's not that I don't want to, Blaine. Prom's just not my style."

"Not even for me?" Blaine stepped closer to Kurt, clasping his hands together in a begging gesture.

Kurt pushed him away, though he chuckled. "Why are you so desperate to go anyway?"

Blaine looked shocked, pushing away from the lockers and taking Kurt's hand as they made their way to lunch. "Kurt, prom is a rite of passage! You can't have an adequate high school experience without going to prom!"

"Fine then," Kurt conceded, "you go."

Blaine visibly deflated. "Okay, let me rephrase that. You can't have an adequate high school experience without going to prom with a date."

Kurt shrugged. "I can get you a date. Santana's positively gagging for it since Puck went off with Lauren Zizes" - they shuddered simultaneously in disgust - "I'm sure she'd go with you."

"Kuuurt," Blaine whined, "I don't want to go with Santana! I want to go with you!"

"Well then, you're in for disappointment," Kurt told him, smirking.

Blaine huffed, leading the way into the cafeteria and placing his bags down on a table with Kurt. "I'm just going to get some food," Blaine told him, kissing his cheek and heading off towards the lunch queue.

Kurt nodded, resting his chin on his hand as his eyes wandered listlessly across the cafeteria. After a few moments, Santana smacked down her tray of food opposite Kurt, making him jump.

"Santana!" He shrieked. "You scared me!"

"That was the idea, sweet cheeks," Santana told him, smirking as she slid into the seat. "So, Hummel, word on the street is that you're refusing to go to prom with your bite-size boytoy. What's up with that? Prom's just like a glorified hook up and there's a guarantee of sex on prom night; it's like a rule. And if you're there, you can cheer me on when I win prom queen."

Kurt glowered at her. "Prom's just not my scene."

"Whatever, Hummel. Considering you're practically _married_ at the moment, I'd say that you're on a sinking ship. I know you still like being a badass but there's nothing badass about being the only one not going to prom," Santana scolded him, raising a judgemental eyebrow.

"I don't know, Santana," Kurt protested, but she cut him off.

"If you come, I promise we can laugh at all the ugly girls trying to squeeze into dresses three sizes too small. That includes Karofsky," Santana said, smirking, picking idly at the food – if you could call it that – on her lunch tray.

Kurt looked up at her, eyes bright. "You promise?"

"You have my word, Hummel."

At this moment, Blaine returned, dumping a tray of food on the table and sliding into the seat next to Kurt's. "Hi, Santana!" He greeted, smiling brightly at her.

Santana rolled her eyes. "See, Kurt? He's so eager; he'll probably blow you _on_ the dance floor. It's a win-win situation. Besides, I need a dance partner. Puck's ditched me for Zizes and I bet Blaine dances like Rachel Berry on acid. That's not something you want to be seen with."

Kurt snorted, Blaine shooting him a confused look. "Even though I have no idea what you're talking about, I can assure you I don't dance like my sister," he said, defensively.

Kurt chuckled, patting his arm. "Of course you don't, Blaine."

Blaine looked pointedly at the lack of food in front of his boyfriend. "Er, Kurt, aren't you eating today?"

Kurt shook his head, rubbing his flat stomach mournfully. "I want to lose three pounds. Quitting smoking – as per _your_ request, let me remind you – gave me a serious case of the munchies and I just can't rock that look."

Blaine shared an incredulous with Santana before practically leaping across the table and attacking Kurt's mouth with his. Santana watched with feigned disinterest as the two boys kissed, turning her bitch glare on anyone who so much as gave them a second look. The pair eventually pulled away, panting for breath.

"Not that I'm objecting," Kurt started, voice high with breathlessness, "but what was that for?"

Blaine gripped Kurt's hips, pulling him close and looking into his eyes. "You do not need to lose _any_ weight, you hear? You're perfect," he leant forward, whispering in Kurt's ear, his voice low and sultry, "and I would know, because I've seen every single part of you and I love it all." He placed a kiss behind Kurt's ear, leaning back and smiling at the look on his boyfriend's face, his eyes darkened with lust.

"My, my, Eyebrows, I must say I'm impressed," Santana appeased him, smirking; "I didn't know you had it in you."

Blaine flushed, all of his earlier confidence disbanding.

"Besides," Santana continued, unfazed by Blaine's obvious discomfort, "watching you guys get your mack on is super-hot. Why the hell didn't I think of this before? Seriously, any time things are getting steamy between the two of you, you call me up. Aunty Tana has needs too, you know."

"Yeah, right, Santana," Kurt scoffed, leaning over and stealing food from Blaine's plate, smirking at him as he did so.

"Kurt, why do you think you need to lose weight?" Blaine pressed, giving him a look of disbelief.

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know," he said, rising from his chair, "but I guess if I'm going to prom with you, I need to look my best." And with that, he sauntered away from the table and towards the food hatchet.

Blaine turned back to his food for a few moments, clearly not having registered what Kurt just said. Santana smirked down at her food, counting down the seconds until Blaine realised.

_3, 2, 1…_

The clattering of fork hitting plate and the chair scraping the floor sounded as Blaine hurried out of seat and across the cafeteria after his boyfriend. "Kurt, wait! What did you say? Kurt, stop!"

* * *

><p>Finn had insisted on Kurt getting ready for prom with him at the Hudson home, to which Kurt had begrudgingly obliged. With five minutes to spare, Kurt knocked on Finn's door, impatience starting to sink in.<p>

"Finn! Come on, move that monster arse of you, let's go!" He called, continuing to bang on the door.

"Just a minute!" Finn yelled back, "Wait for me downstairs!"

Kurt sighed, trudging down the stairs, adjusting his suit jacket uncomfortably. He was in a simple black suit, complete with a white shirt and thin black tie. He'd insisted that the outfit looked hideous, but he'd made the grave mistake of going suit-shopping with Carol and Finn, who'd protested that the outfit was perfect for him.

Carol was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs, beaming. She was still getting used to the introduction of her step-son back into her life and she couldn't be more thrilled. The two of them had always gotten on well and though Kurt had changed a lot since his father's death, they still managed to make it work.

Carol knew she had Blaine to thank for this, but Kurt had shown immense courage in letting back in the part of his life that his dad had occupied. Carol grinned at Kurt as he approached, clapping her hands together.

"Kurt, you look so handsome!" She exclaimed, eyeing him proudly and pulling him into a hug.

Kurt momentarily stiffened and Carol worried that she'd overstepped the mark, before Kurt's arms wound round her and he returned the embrace. "Thank you, Carol. But I'm never going to get to prom," he raised his voice accordingly, "if Finn doesn't hurry the hell up!"

"I'm coming, dude!" Finn yelled, his sentence punctuated by the sound of a door slamming. He emerged at the top of the stairs, fiddling with the package in his hands. He descended the stairs, taking them two at a time in his haste, nearly missing a few on the way. "Dude, Rachel's gunna go mad if I haven't got this corsage thing right. Are you sure it's okay?"

Kurt patted his arm sympathetically. "Finn, it's fine. Why you agreed to go with Rachel, I have _no_ idea, but sure she'll love it." Kurt glanced at the clock, wincing. "But you're already 5 minutes late to pick her up, so good luck!"

Finn looked down at his watch in horror. "Shit! See you later, Kurt, bye Mom!"

"You better make sure Rachel's dads get some pictures, Finn, I need photographic evidence of this night, you hear me?" Carol yelled after him as he rushed out of the door. She turned back to Kurt, smiling. "What time's Blaine picking you up, dear?"

Kurt looked wristwatch. "He should be here in a few minutes, though it wouldn't surprise me if he was early, you know what he's –" He was cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

Carol gave him a knowing smile, pushing him back up the stairs.

"Carol!" Kurt protested. "What are you doing?"

"Haven't you seen any films, Kurt?" She scolded him. "You need to make a staircase entrance! Go! You can come down when he's here to see you in all your glory, now get up those stairs!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, but rushed up the stairs, peeking out between the banisters to catch a glimpse of Blaine. Carol went to the door, making sure Kurt was hidden before pulling it open and smiling warmly at Blaine. "Hi!" She greeted. "Come on in. Kurt should be down in a few seconds. You look lovely, Blaine."

"Thank you, Carol," Blaine replied, smiling.

"Kurt!" Carol yelled, signalling that it was time for his entrance.

Kurt rolled his eyes momentarily at the ridiculousness of this whole situation, before fixing a smile on his face and descending the stairs, eyes locking with Blaine's as soon as he came into view.

Kurt almost tripped down the stairs at the sight of him. He'd known his boyfriend was attractive – hell, it was blatantly obvious to anyone with _eyes_ that he was attractive – but Kurt had never seen him look like this before. His hair was un-gelled – and Kurt immediately resolved to destroy every trace of hair gel that lived in Blaine's bathroom – and he was wearing a white suit, having obviously consulted Carol on what suit Kurt was wearing, that complimented his skin tone beautifully, which a black shirt and white bowtie underneath. He looked breath taking.

Blaine's eyes were fixed on Kurt, his pupils blown. The black suit that he was wearing was finely tailored, showing off every single line and curve of Kurt's lean body and his legs seemed to go on forever. He'd taken out his piercings and his hair was pushed back into a smooth coif. Blaine's breath caught in his throat. Kurt looked incredible.

The two boys met at the bottom of the staircase and Carol discreetly looked away as they shared a kiss, wanting to give them some privacy.

"You look beautiful," Blaine murmured, splaying his fingers on Kurt's waist and holding him close.

"As do you," Kurt replied, smiling coyly at Blaine and leaning in for another kiss.

As they pulled away, Blaine chuckled. "Was that Finn I saw running past me?"

Kurt laughed. "Yeah, he's late to pick up Rachel."

Blaine winced. "She's gunna go mental."

"I know," Kurt sighed, "relationships, huh. Who'd bother?"

"Sounds horrible, nothing I'd be interested in," Blaine replied, smiling up at Kurt adoringly. "Have I told you that you look beautiful?"

"Yes, Blaine," Kurt replied primly, skirting past him and making towards the door. "Bye, Carol!" He called, reaching out a hand to open the door.

"Kurt Hummel!" Carol shrieked, running out of the kitchen, camera in hand. "Don't you dare think that you're getting away without a photo! Blaine, get in next to him, would you? You two are just so adorable!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, sighing and shooting an apologetic look at Blaine, who just smiled, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist and smiling for the camera. Something warm bubbled inside of Kurt, swirling around his insides and making him dizzy. _So this is happiness_, he realised, sidling closer to Blaine.

* * *

><p>As much as Kurt hated to admit it, prom was fantastic. Though the days of homophobic slurs and hateful comments were long gone, he'd had his reservations about how accepting prom would be of a gay couple. But all of his worries had been for nothing.<p>

He and Blaine had spent the entire evening joined at the hip and no one had so much as batted an eyelid – a surprising number of people had even greeted them warmly. Things had changed so much and Kurt was having a hard time keeping up, but he knew that as long as he had Blaine, things could only get better from here.

Principal Figgins mounted the stage, hesitantly tapping the microphone with his finger. "Testing, testing," he mumbled and when he was satisfied with the volume of the microphone, he continued. "Can I have all of the candidates for prom king and queen on stage please?"

Rachel, Santana, Quinn and Lauren mounted the stage from one corner, while Karofsky, Puck, Finn and Sam entered from the opposite end.

"And without further ado, I will announce the winners of prom king and queen. Your McKinley High prom queen of 2012 is…" he paused, glancing amongst the students nervously before pulling the sheet out of the envelope, trying to juggle the two crowns he held in his other hand and read the paper, "Santana Lopez!"

Kurt clapped wildly, whistling and catcalling for Santana, earning himself a wink from the newly appointed prom queen. Applause burst from the audience and Santana grinned impishly, thanking them all in a short speech as the crown was placed on her head.

"And," Figgins continued, opening the second envelope, "your McKinley High prom king of 2012 is…Kurt Hummel."

There was a sick, silent moment where Kurt thought it was all a joke. He thought everyone was laughing at him and that he'd been voted in through a cruel prank.

But then the applause started, people were clapping him on the back and chanting his name, pushing him through the crowd and onto the stage. Blaine was grinning brightly, pride shining in his eyes, Karofsky giving him an encouraging smile from the crowd and Santana threw her arms around him as he reached the stage.

"Congratulations, Kurt," Figgins exclaimed, placing the crown onto Kurt's head. He turned to the crowd, smiling brightly and taking Santana's hand.

He was prom king alongside his best friend. He was at prom with the guy of his dreams. He had a home to go to and a boyfriend that loved him.

Kurt Hummel was on top of the freaking world.

* * *

><p>Kurt had never been one for slow dancing. But dancing with Blaine was indescribable. The boy held him in his arms so carefully, as if he was something precious that could break at any moment. Their bodies were pressed together and they shared breaths as they gazed into each other's eyes as they danced.<p>

Blaine was staring at him with such adoration and love in his eyes that Kurt's breath caught in his throat for a moment. There was a time not so long ago when he though that he'd never have any of this. He never thought he'd be able to feel a fraction of the things he felt for Blaine.

And that was what scared him most. He felt everything for Blaine.

Kurt loved him. He loved him so much that Blaine was all he could think about when they weren't together and the only thing that mattered when they were. He was the one, the one that started the fireworks and emptied a cage of butterflies into Kurt's stomach every time their eyes met.

He was the one that Kurt had been looking for forever.

And Kurt could do nothing about it. He simply clung to Blaine tighter, surrendering to the piece of his heart that whispered to never let go.

* * *

><p>Kurt pushed back Blaine's sweaty hair, dropping a kiss onto his forehead as they lay in the hotel bed; Blaine sprawled across Kurt's naked chest, both breathing heavily as they came down from their highs.<p>

"Have I changed your mind about prom?" Blaine whispered after a few moments of silence. He looked up at Kurt, eyes full of hope.

Kurt chuckled. "Maybe," he conceded, smiling. "Seeing as I'm prom king, I can't really hate it now, can I?"

Blaine grinned. "There's no one more deserving," he told him. "I was so proud of you, Kurt. This means something. This means attitudes are changing and that people are willing to accept us. I – I'm just so happy, Kurt. Right here, in this moment with you, everything's perfect."

Kurt let out a sweet sigh, leaning down to press his lips against Blaine's. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

Blaine's eyes lit up before he closed them again, snuggling closer to Kurt. "I love you," he whispered, slipping into unconsciousness.

Kurt gazed down at Blaine's sleeping form, heart screaming one thing and his head another. Eventually, he wrapped his arms tighter around his boyfriend, closing his eyes and allowing himself to drift. As sleep tugged at the corners of his subconscious, he whispered, "I love you, too, Blaine."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**Please leave me a review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for all the feedback on this. Words just can't describe how appreciative I am.**

**We're nearly at 200 reviews and I'm so thankful, I'm literally overwhelmed. Thank you.**

**This is beta'd by the amazing Nija Assasian, who I love so much for being wonderful! Please leave a review and tell me what you think, I'd really appreciate it. And you'd get a preview of the next chapter. Just sayin'.**

**ALSO, who's heard the spoilers for Yes/No? A couple elopes! Who do you think it'll be? I'm fairly sure it's not Klaine - *sob* - but do you guys have any ideas? And then what about the spoilers for the MJ tribute episode? Cry for Blaine getting hurt! What do you think will happen there? Let me know!**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter twelve<span>

* * *

><p>"It's a gift, you know."<p>

Kurt didn't even bother to look up at Rachel, who was standing in front of him expectantly as he fixed his hair in his mirror that was fixed on the inside of his locker door. "What's a gift?" He replied without interest.

Rachel sighed. "Your voice!"

This time, Kurt did look up, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "It's not a great gift then, everyone else appears to also have one," he commented, dryly.

Rachel just fixed him with a glare. "Your _singing_ voice, Kurt."

"How do you know I sing?" Kurt asked, fiddling with the contents of his locker and trying to look nonchalant.

"I did my research," Rachel told him, matter-of-factly, "I mean, now that I'm sure you're not just using Blaine as a glorified bike rack to park your junk, I need to know more about the guy that my brother is dating. The Scandal's website has a whole page dedicated to you, Kurt. With videos of your performances."

Kurt cleared his throat uncomfortably, chancing a glance at Rachel. "And..?"

"While horribly pornographic but oddly arousing, your voice shone through all the sex appeal. It's amazing, Kurt. And Blaine will back me up on the fact that I don't say that often." Rachel told him, smiling. "You have a gift, Kurt, and I think you should use it. To help us win Nationals."

"Us?" Kurt echoed, confusion etched over his features.

"New Directions. Glee club." Rachel rolled her eyes. "How can you not know this? We're group of charming misfits who all happen to be able to sing. I thought everyone loved that sort of thing." Rachel said, visibly deflating.

"Well, that sounds lovely and all, but it's not really my thing," Kurt told her, cocking his head. "I just don't know why you're trying to recruit me."

"I told you, you're brilliant, Kurt." Rachel repeated.

Kurt sighed. "Rachel, Blaine does talk about you, you know. You'd rather kill than give someone else your solo, so why would you want to recruit someone 'brilliant' when you already have enough people for Nationals? Especially someone you're supposed to hate for taking your brother over to the dark side."

Rachel just stared at him for a few moments before remembering herself and starting to talk again. "Listen, Kurt, I don't know if you've ever heard Blaine sing –"

"I have," Kurt interjected, "he's fantastic. His tone is completely dreamy and his range is breath taking – I've never met someone who can sing both Katy Perry and Broadway and sound so divine. Normally I find an alto tone mediocre but he's brilliant." Kurt gushed, before he stopped himself. He cleared his throat. "I mean, yeah, he's good."

Rachel nodded her agreement. "Exactly. He's set on not joining Glee club because he wants to stay under the radar to avoid bullying –"

"So he dates the most controversial guy in school, makes sense," Kurt cut in, scoffing.

"Yeah, well, that's typical Blaine isn't it?" Rachel agreed, nodding her head. "He's not exactly a conformist."

"You can say that again," Kurt chuckled, "no one who wears suspenders and bow ties can ever hope to stay under the radar."

Rachel laughed. "He loves his clothes; I wouldn't try and change them."

"Trust me, I've tried," Kurt told her, smirking, "It was a terrifying experience."

"Sounds about right!" Rachel smiled brightly at him before pausing. "Are we…is this us getting on?"

Kurt considered this for a moment. "I think it might be."

Rachel beamed. "Great, another person on my side at Glee club!"

"Rachel, I didn't agree to –"

"Oh, but you will," she interjected, smiling, "when you hear my reason."

Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes. "Go on."

"Blaine loves singing but he will not to join Glee. For a while, he just point-blank refused but recently he's said that he'll join on one condition." Rachel told him, staring him in the eyes as if giving a hint.

"Which is…?" Kurt prompted.

"You!" Rachel exclaimed.

He paused. "Okay, no, you've lost me."

Rachel sighed melodramatically. "He wants you to join as well. I didn't just do research on the internet, Kurt, I asked Blaine as well and he says that your voice is phenomenal. Therefore, if I can sign you up, Blaine will follow."

Kurt just looked at her searchingly for a few moments. "I'll consider it." He eventually decided.

Rachel grinned. "Thank you so much!" She squealed. After a few moments, she continued, "Also, I think that this would be a good chance for us to…bond."

"Bond," Kurt echoed, raising a sceptical eyebrow. "You and I. _Bond_. Are you feeling alright, Rachel?"

"Perfectly well, thank you," she replied, brightly, "and yes, Kurt, I think we should bond. Everyone in this school, least of all me, know that you and Blaine are getting serious and you might have heard that Finn and I are now seeing each other and things are going very well, thank you very much for asking. So, if everything goes according to plan, we should be in-laws in the next 6-10 years, though knowing Blaine, he'll jump the gun as soon as opportunity strikes whereas Finn will wait until I've at least won two Tony's, or at least a People's Choice Award. He knows how I feel about these things. Therefore, I feel that now is a good time to bond."

Kurt stared at her. "Are you for real?" He paused. "Actually, don't answer that. Look, I don't know about in-laws, but I'm willing to try friends. For Blaine's sake, obviously, not for my own benefit."

"Excellent!" Rachel beamed at him. "Therefore, I propose a shopping trip."

"I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship," Kurt told her, smiling and offering her his arm, which she gratefully accepted.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Rachel stumbled through the door of the Anderson-Berry household, giggling. "Oh my God," Rachel exclaimed, "did you see her face when you told her you were gay?"<p>

"Priceless," Kurt agreed, laughing, "And when she told me to call her if I ever changed my mind. Classic."

Blaine froze in his position in the kitchen. Was that…? No, it couldn't be. Curiosity getting the better of him, Blaine wandered out of the kitchen and into the living room, almost fainting when he saw the sight before him. Kurt and Rachel were talking and laughing, carrying shopping bags and acting like _friends_.

Had he died? Had he slipped into a coma and missed something?

Blaine just stared at them, eventually clearing his throat to get their attention.

The pair looked up from their conversing at him. "Hi Blaine," they chorused, before returning to their previous topic of conversation.

Blaine vaguely heard _number, girl, date, flirt_. He eyed the pair suspiciously. "What happened?" He asked, approaching them cautiously, as if one false move would end the twilight zone he had just entered.

"Kurt got chatted up at the mall," Rachel told him, matter-of-factly.

Blaine did a double-take, turning to look at Kurt. "You did?"

Kurt snorted. "Yes, I did. By a girl, and apparently a very oblivious one at that."

Rachel cracked up again. "She was very upset when Kurt told her that he was gay," she told Blaine.

"I'm sure she was," Blaine said, wrapping a protective arm around Kurt's waist and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "But I actually meant," Blaine continued, "when did you two become BFFs?"

Kurt and Rachel shared a look, smiling. "Let's just say," Kurt started, "we have more mutual interests than we originally thought."

"Including shopping," Rachel added, waving their mountain of bags at Blaine, who looked taken-aback. He'd always known that Kurt was fairly well off; his father's garage business had been sold off when he died and the money from it had been evenly divided between Kurt and Carol. But Blaine had never imagined that _shopping_ would have been something that Kurt would have been interested in.

He was vaguely aware that Rachel was still talking. "Kurt got some amazing clothes at the mall," she told him, "we're gunna go get changed. See you later, Blaine!"

A blur of leather jacket and argyle jumper flashed past him, but Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt's arm, pulling him close. Rachel looked at him questioningly. "Kurt, are you coming?" She asked expectantly.

"Just a sec, Rach. I'll be up in a second," Kurt told her, though he didn't tear his eyes away from Blaine.

Rachel huffed indignantly, retreating up the stairs and into her bedroom. As soon as her door banged, Blaine was pulling Kurt in for a rough kiss, cupping his face and angling his head to deepen the kiss. Kurt responded eagerly, clinging to his boyfriend.

They pulled away after a few moments, panting. "I missed you," Blaine murmured, running his fingers through Kurt's tousled hair.

"Evidently," Kurt retorted, quirking an eyebrow.

Blaine smirked. "How come you and Rachel are suddenly best friends, then?"

Kurt just smiled at him. "I'm just getting to know your family, Blaine."

"Couldn't you have gotten to know my dads'?" Blaine groaned.

Kurt chuckled. "No, this is much more fun. It looks like Rachel wants to me to stick around for a bit."

Blaine's face turned serious and he kissed Kurt once more before replying, "I do, too, you know that."

Kurt flushed delicately – an action that was uncharacteristic but greatly appreciated by Blaine – and smiled at him. "Good. Because now that Rachel and I are friends, I'm not going anywhere."

And with that, he raced up the stairs after Rachel, leaving Blaine standing in the middle of the living room, dazed.

* * *

><p>Blaine was lying on his bed reading when Kurt poked his head around his bedroom door, smiling. Blaine immediately sat up, grinning at Kurt. "Hey, you," he greeted. "What are you doing?"<p>

"I wanted to show you my new clothes," Kurt explained, unable to keep the smile off of his face. Blaine noticed that his hair had been tamed and pushed away from his face into a coif, similar to the night of prom. "But it's more than that," Kurt continued, "because now that I'm with someone like you, I don't feel the need to hide behind the bad boy image. I want to start to be myself again and these clothes…well, they're just the beginning. This is me, Blaine. This is me before you and before my dad and before everything turned to shit," Kurt announced, stepping around the door and into eyeshot.

Blaine froze.

Kurt was wearing an orange button down shirt with a diagonally cut, asymmetrical cream jumper and a pair of tight black jeans with knee-high boots. Blaine just stared for a few long moments, fighting the urge to leap off the bed and ravish Kurt there and then. He was more attracted to this self-conscious, fashionable, timid and self-aware side of Kurt than he'd thought physically possible.

And it was clear why. Because this _was_ Kurt. The biting, cold, frosty side of Kurt was simply a façade, a defence mechanism that he put up to protect himself. But he didn't feel the need to protect himself in front of Blaine anymore. And that in itself was the most incredible thing in the whole world.

Because although Blaine had never seen Kurt in these kind of clothes; he'd barely even touched on the style before – and although it was something as primitive as clothes – Blaine had never seen Kurt look more like himself.

And his true self was beautiful.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked over his bare shoulder at the crumpled mess of clothes that were strewn across the floor. He turned back to face Blaine, his face stern. "I thought you liked my new clothes."<p>

Blaine chuckled, moving across the bed and closer to Kurt, pulling the boy back into the cavern of his chest. "I do," Blaine told him, smirking, "I just like them _off_ more." Kurt flushed violently before trying to control it, but Blaine reached out a hand to cup his cheek. "You don't have to be ashamed, Kurt. It's okay. It's only me."

Kurt smiled, leaning in to kiss Blaine. "Hey," he started, pulling away, "I have something to tell you."

Blaine looked intrigued. "By all means, continue."

"I'm moving back in with Finn and Carol," Kurt breathed, voice high with excitement.

A grin broke against Blaine's face and he tightened his hold around his boyfriend. "That's great, Kurt."

"But don't worry," he continued, "I'm keeping my flat. You know, for private moments," Kurt said, quirking an eyebrow.

Blaine chuckled. "What made you decide that?"

"I miss them," Kurt admitted, "I really miss them. I miss having a family and seeing yours made me realise what I was missing out on. I thought that alienating myself from my old family would make it easier to cope with my dad's death, but I was wrong. I just want to belong again, you know? I'm yours, I know that, but it's not the same as having a family." Kurt sighed, but then he smiled, "Also, I don't think Carol can cope with Finn alone. No one should have that burden."

Blaine laughed. "Does it feel good?" He asked, suddenly. "To be yourself again, I mean."

"It's not like I was an alien before, Blaine," Kurt chided, though he smiled, "but yes. It feels good to be back to normal. No more hiding or pretending or putting up barriers. And it's all thanks to you." Kurt's voice thickened with emotion and for once, he didn't swallow it away. His eyes bore into Blaine's, shining with unshed tears. "I don't think you realise, but you saved me."

Blaine smiled up at Kurt. "It's no more than you did for me." Blaine's hand reached out, stroking his boyfriend's hair. Kurt smiled, leaning into the touch. "I love you," Blaine murmured, leaning in to kiss Kurt again, but he was halted by his boyfriend's next words.

"I love you, too, Blaine," Kurt whispered, grinning at him.

Blaine's mind went blank for a moment, his heart turning somersaults in his chest until he thought he might burst. "Do you mean it?" He murmured, his face mere inches from Kurt's.

Kurt nodded, the smile never leaving his face. "I do. I love you so much, you have no idea."

Blaine chuckled, a tear spilling down his cheek. "I think I do," he breathed, though the words were quickly swallowed by Kurt's lips pressed against his.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**Please leave a review and tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**207 reviews? You guys...**

**Thank you SO much. I'm so thankful. I just can't believe it. Is this real? Is this happening?**

**Also, I have a question for you guys. I have up to chapter 20 of this planned...but if I wanted to continue this fic past that, would that be okay with you? How much of this do you guys want?**

**This chapter was beta'd by the incredible Nija Assasian, without whom this story would have been impossible. Thank you so much!**

**Thanks for reading, drop me a review and let me know what you thought and I'll send you a preview of the next chapter! Thanks!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter thirteen<span>

* * *

><p>Blaine was so glad that Kurt had agreed to this.<p>

Dalton had been a huge part of his life for so many years and a chance to share his former self with Kurt was one that he wouldn't take for granted. Blaine had changed a lot between Dalton and McKinley. He'd let go; he'd started to _live_ rather than just survive and plus, he couldn't wait to introduce Kurt to the Warblers. Rachel had not-so-subtly suggested that they use the time at Dalton to spy, but Blaine had quickly dispelled this idea. Thankfully, the Warblers had lost their Regional heats and weren't going to be continuing on to Nationals, unlike the New Directions.

If Blaine had thought that being in a Glee club was great before, being in a Glee club with Kurt was indescribable. The boy's voice was mesmerising and he poured more emotion into the lyrics of songs than Blaine knew existed in the whole of mankind. He and Kurt had even been awarded a duet for Nationals, though they had yet to decide which song they were going to sing. Blaine knew that it was controversial to give lead vocals to two males, so he appreciated it all the more. And Nationals meant New York.

New York.

The place he'd dreamt of going to since he even learnt how to pronounce the words. It meant acceptance and NYADA and the possibility of _marriage_. It changed things for Blaine. It was everything he'd ever dreamed of.

And now he had a chance to share it with Kurt.

That was Blaine's main concern. That New York would part him from Kurt. His one dream – his only true ambition – had the potential to permanently separate him from the one he loves. And that was possibility that he couldn't even consider right now.

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't know why he'd agreed to this.<p>

Glancing over at Blaine in the driver's seat, he sighed. Of course he knew why he'd agreed to this. Blaine had asked him. Kurt was fairly sure that if Blaine had asked him to shave his head, he would have done it. He really needed to get a grip.

But what was as surprising as his loss of grip on who he used to be was that he didn't want to return to who he was.

Since joining New Directions – which had taken a _lot_ of persuading from Blaine, Finn and Rachel, Kurt had vowed to not be swayed so much by his boyfriend anymore. Needless to say, any hopes of that were in vain.

Blaine had brought out a side in him that he had started to really love. It was who he truly was instead of who he felt he _had_ to be. He didn't care how whipped that made him; he was in love. He couldn't change that and neither did he want to.

Blaine stared up at the building in awe, his hand clasped in Kurt's.

Kurt let out a low whistle. "Impressive place," he commented, casting a glance at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, it is," Blaine murmured his agreement. He tilted his head on one side, looking at Kurt. "You ready?"

"Bring it on," Kurt replied, smiling.

Blaine grinned, tugging Kurt into the building and through the hallways. They walked hand in hand, glancing up at the extensive décor as they passed it. Blaine gave Kurt a knowing look when the tell-tale sound of eight-part harmony drifted through the corridor.

"Come on," Blaine urged, quickening his pace and pulling Kurt behind him as he practically sprinted towards the choir room. They came to a halt in the doorway, looking in on the Warblers as they performed.

"_Oooh, oooh, uptown girl!"_ A boy with dark hair pushed through the group, standing at the forefront of the group and beaming as he belted out the lyrics.

"_She's been living in her uptown world, _

_I bet she never had a backstreet guy  
>I bet her momma never told her why."<em>

The boy seemed to notice Blaine and stumbled over his next set of lyrics, but he came towards Blaine and patted him on the shoulder, grinning as he returned to the group. He'd clearly been Blaine's replacement as the lead vocalist of the Warblers.

"_I'm gunna try for an uptown girl  
>She's been living in her white bred world<br>As long as anyone with hot blood can  
>And now she's looking for a downtown man<br>That's what I am.  
><em>  
><em>And when she knows what<br>She wants from her time  
>And when she wakes up<br>And makes up her mind_

She'll see I'm not so tough  
>Just because<br>I'm in love with an uptown girl  
>You know I've seen her in her uptown world<br>She's getting tired of her high class toys  
>And all her presents from her uptown boys<br>She's got a choice."

Kurt was smiling along with Blaine, raising an impressed eyebrow at the talent of the group. He was shocked that the Warblers hadn't made it to Nationals; these guys were exceptional. He could see why it would have been so hard for Blaine to leave.

However, all coherent thoughts left his head as another Warbler came forward and stole the next solo.

Sebastian.

"_Oooh, Oooh  
>Uptown girl<br>You know I can't afford to buy her pearls  
>But maybe someday when my ship comes in<br>She'll understand what kind of guy I've been  
>And then I'll win."<em>

Blaine's grip on his hand tightened as he too saw Sebastian. The boy strutted towards them, belting out the lyrics with forced charisma. He was unfairly talented, Kurt noted with a bitter sigh. Sebastian circled them, leering at Kurt as he passed and winking at him as he returned to the front of the group.

"_And when she's walking  
>She's looking so fine<br>And when she's talking  
>She'll say that she's mine."<em>

Blaine wrapped a strong arm around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer and whispering in his ear. "Are you okay?"

Kurt nodded defiantly, setting his jaw and staring Sebastian out. Though Blaine had changed a lot about him, he had yet to take away his determination and absolute refusal to be seen as inferior.

"_She'll say I'm not so tough  
>Just because<br>I'm in love  
>With an uptown girl<br>She's been living in her white bred world  
>As long as anyone with hot blood can<br>And now she's looking for a downtown man __  
><em>_That's what I am."_

Sebastian was grinning horribly at the both of them as he threaded between the group of Warblers, keeping his eyes fixed on Kurt the entire time.

"_Oooh, oooh  
>Uptown girl<br>She's my uptown girl."_

The direction of Sebastian's gaze wasn't lost on Blaine. He swallowed thickly, tightening his grip on Kurt and pointing a stony glare at Sebastian. He'd fight for his man until the end.

"_You know I'm in love  
>With an uptown girl<br>My uptown girl."_

As the final strains of vocals came to an end, the group pounced on Blaine, pulling him into hugs and exclaiming their happiness to see him. Kurt took a step away from the group, feeling awkward, giving Blaine the opportunity to catch up with his old friends. Sebastian also pulled away, advancing on Kurt with a menacing smirk.

"Kurt," he greeted, voice cold, "how are you?"

"Alive, no thanks to you," Kurt retorted, meeting his eyes with a defiant expression.

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow, his face the picture of innocence. "Kurt, I knew you weren't dead. We just had to…remind you of a few things."

"Well, you didn't succeed," Kurt told him, "I'm still with Blaine."

"We'll see," Sebastian replied, smiling at Kurt. "It's good to see you again."

"Especially seeing as I'm conscious this time, right?" To the ear, this may have seemed like a joke, but there was no trace of amusement on Kurt's stony features.

"Exactly," Sebastian agreed. "Listen, Kurt, I –"

At this moment, Blaine intercepted them, stepping in front of Kurt. "Sebastian, get away from my boyfriend." He warned, his tone threatening.

Sebastian held up his hands in surrender. "I'm not even touching him."

"This time," Blaine added, coldly.

"The past's the past, right, Kurt?" Sebastian looked around Blaine at Kurt, smiling.

Kurt repressed a shudder. "Some things are unforgivable, Sebastian."

"I'm sure I can find a way to make it up to you," he raised an eyebrow, leering at Kurt in a way that made him want to be physically sick.

"No, you won't," Blaine lowered his tone, "I don't know what you're doing here, but you need to stay away from me and Kurt. Okay?"

"Blaine, I'm a Warbler," Sebastian told him. "I'm part of the team. Surely you can understand that?"

"You little bastard," Blaine snarled, advancing on Sebastian. Kurt grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"Blaine, stop it, he's not worth it," Kurt murmured in his ear, wrapping an arm around his waist. "It's okay."

"Kurt, it's not okay," Blaine protested, but he was taking deep breaths, trying to control his anger.

"Blaine," one of the Warblers called over, "who's your friend?"

"Ah," Blaine seemed to remember himself. He turned to the Warblers, keeping an arm around Kurt. "Guys, this is Kurt. My boyfriend."

This time, it was Kurt's turn to be engulfed in a sea of Warblers and he laughed, trying to return all of the embraces that he received.

"Kurt, it's great to meet you," one of the Warblers told him, "I'm Wes, this is David, Jeff and Nick," he gestured to a group of boys huddled behind him.

"Hi," Kurt greeted, smiling.

"So, you go to McKinley, huh?" Jeff asked.

Kurt nodded. "Sure do, same as Blaine." He turned, seeing that Sebastian had fled the room.

The boys seemed to follow his gaze, knowing who he was looking for. "How do you know Sebastian?" David asked.

Blaine and Kurt exchanged a look. "We crossed paths a while back," Kurt said by way of explanation, "well, several times. We're not exactly the best of friends."

"He's a new transfer," Nick explained, "a few weeks back. Apparently he was expelled for violence from his old school."

Blaine scoffed. "Doesn't surprise me."

Kurt gave him a reproachful look. "Play nice, Blaine."

"Kurt, this must bother you," he protested.

"I'm fine," Kurt assured him, albeit half-hearted.

Blaine pressed a tender kiss to his cheek. "Kurt, it's okay."

Kurt looked pointedly at their audience, who were watching them with wide eyes. Blaine followed his line of vision and winced.

"Guys, the show's over," he told them, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, sorry," Wes looked apologetic, "it's just…Blaine, what happened to you?"

Blaine gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"You're so…and with Kurt…and you…you hate love. You've always been so cynical about it and now you're so…you're so _nice_," he said, for want of a better word.

"Gee, thanks, Wes," Blaine replied, chuckling.

"You know what I mean!" Wes protested.

"No, I know. What can I say, Kurt's changed me." Blaine announced proudly, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend.

"Okay, now that's just gross," Jeff interjected, though he was grinning.

"I agree," Kurt added, smirking down at Blaine.

"You love it," Blaine retorted, smiling.

"That I do," Kurt agreed.

* * *

><p>Kurt sagged against the bar, sipping his alcohol-free drink and watching Blaine dance. He chuckled at one particularly embarrassing move, smothering his giggles in his glass as he downed the rest of his drink and turned to the barman to order another. The barman already had one waiting and he pressed it into Kurt's hand with a wink. Kurt rolled his eyes, turning away. He started as someone sat down beside him.<p>

"Fancy seeing you here," Sebastian drawled, sliding into the seat next to Kurt. When Kurt ignored him, he added, "I must say, your boyfriend looks hot tonight."

This got Kurt's attention. He fixed Sebastian with a look of suspicion. "What's your angle?" He asked.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, lifting his drink to his lips. After taking a long swig, he replied, "I don't have an angle, Kurt."

"Yeah, right," Kurt scoffed, "you try it on with me, I push you away but you persist. Then you beat me up because I have a boyfriend. You must have known that Matt got to Blaine and gave him similar treatment. You turn up at said boyfriend's school and join the Glee club that he used to be in. Then you arrive at the club that we're at and tell me my boyfriend looks hot." Kurt rattled off, glaring at Sebastian. "Now if that isn't suspicious behaviour, I don't know what is."

Sebastian seemed to consider this. "I suppose. Listen, Kurt, I like you. You've got a serious case of the gay face but what can I say, it turns me on. But you've blown me off enough times for me to get the message. I'm over you. It's not my fault if I'm scoping out new meat now."

Kurt rose from his seat, advancing on Sebastian. Their faces mere inches apart, he snarled, "Blaine is _not_ new meat, Sebastian. Stay away from him."

"As you wish," Sebastian just smirked at him, downing his drink and gliding away onto the dance floor.

Kurt stared darkly into the bottom of his glass, ruing the day he'd met Sebastian Symthe.

In an instant, Blaine was by his side, pressing a kiss to his cheek and sliding his arms around his waist from behind. "You okay?" He whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt nodded distractedly. "Yeah, of course."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, spinning Kurt's chair round so that they were face to face.

Kurt nodded again, this time with more conviction. "I'm sure," he replied, looking into Blaine's eyes.

"I saw Sebastian over here," Blaine murmured, tucking a stray bit of hair behind Kurt's ear. "Was he bothering you?"

"No," Kurt assured him, "no, he was just being himself."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "And him being himself doesn't bother you?"

"It's fine," Kurt said, "I'm used to it. Just..." he reached out, smoothing Blaine's collar, "just watch out for him, okay?"

"Of course," Blaine replied, smiling and leaning in to kiss Kurt deeply. As he pulled away, he murmured, "Would you like to dance?"

Kurt's eyes strayed to the dance floor and he shook his head. "No, I don't think so. Maybe in a bit. I'll stay here, you go have fun."

"Just come join me when you're ready," Blaine told him, kissing Kurt once more before he threaded back through the throng of dancing bodies.

"Sure," Kurt replied, watching Blaine's retreating figure.

"Mind if I join you?"

Kurt looked up abruptly into the eyes of David Karofsky. He nodded before he could stop himself. "Sure."

Dave took the seat next to him, ordering a drink from the bar. "I haven't seen you around much lately," he commented after a few minutes of silence.

"I've been busy," Kurt told him, shortly.

"With Blaine?" Karofsky asked, looking at him across the rim of his glass.

"I suppose," Kurt conceded, allowing a slight smile to tug at his lips.

"You look happy," Dave said.

"I am," Kurt agreed, his smile growing.

"Where's the infamous boyfriend tonight, then?" Dave asked, looking around expectantly.

Kurt gestured with his drink in Blaine's general direction.

Karofsky let out a low whistle. "Looks like he's having fun."

"He's allowed," Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I don't keep him on a leash, you know."

Dave held up his hands in surrender, "Hey, no need to get defensive. What's rattled you?"

Kurt sighed, placing his drink down on the counter. "Sebastian's here," he said by way of explanation.

Dave raised an eyebrow. "Wow."

"Yeah, exactly," Kurt retorted, darkly.

"Well, Blaine keeps looking over at you every three seconds. I wouldn't worry about it." Karofsky told him.

Kurt scoffed, but followed Dave's eyes across the bar and onto the dance floor.

"Three…two…one," Dave counted aloud and right on cue, Blaine looked in their direction.

Kurt raised a hand in greeting, trying to stifle his laughter and Blaine grinned back before resuming dancing.

"Told you," Dave gloated, smirking.

"Yeah, yeah," Kurt rolled his eyes. He turned his gaze back to the dance floor and saw Sebastian sidling closer to Blaine. His fist clenched around his glass until it almost shattered.

"Calm down, Kurt," Dave said, "Blaine's not going anywhere."

The boy just sighed, scowling down at his drink.

"Kurt, just go," Karofsky gave his shoulder a gentle push. "Go after your man."

Kurt just looked at him for a few long moments before he sighed again and heaved himself up from his barstool. He kissed Dave on the cheek as he left. "That was platonic!" He called over his shoulder, making his way over to Blaine.

He missed the way David was staring after him, hand clasped to his cheek and grinning.

Kurt approached Blaine, smiling when his boyfriend looked up at grinned at him. Blaine extended a hand, pulling Kurt close to him and continuing to dance. "Thanks for joining me," Blaine murmured.

"My pleasure," Kurt replied, grinning.

After a few moments, Blaine excused himself to go to the bathroom, disentangling himself from Kurt with a kiss and retreating across the bar. Sebastian was by Kurt's side in an instant, smirking.

"Drove the boyfriend away already?" He asked, eyes lingering on Kurt longer than was necessary.

Kurt scoffed. "You wish."

"Yeah, I do. So, do I get a dance now?" Sebastian moved closer to Kurt, slinging his arms around Kurt's hips and pulling their bodies together.

Kurt pushed him away, almost sending him crashing backwards with the force of his blow. "Get away from me!"

"Kurt, come on," Sebastian protested, advancing on Kurt again. "I'll just go after your boyfriend if you don't put out."

Kurt stared up at him in horror. "You wouldn't."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Try me."

Kurt grabbed Sebastian by the arm, marching him across the bar and through the exit, plunging them into the cold night air. "Sebastian, what do you want?" He cried, glaring up at him, jaw set.

"You," Sebastian replied, simply, advancing on Kurt again.

"Sebastian, I've told you before," Kurt protested, batting the boy away.

"And _I've_ told _you_ that if you don't give me what I want, I'll get it from your boyfriend," Sebastian retorted, hotly.

"Please don't do this," Kurt whispered, looking up at Sebastian pleadingly.

"He doesn't want you, you know," the boy continued, "I bet you're the first gay guy he's ever met. That's why he's so in love with you. He doesn't know anything about you except that you're willing. That's all he wants. He's exploring, finding out what he wants. And do you know what he wants? He wants sex, just like every other adolescent boy on the face of the Earth. He doesn't want you. Not in the way I do." Sebastian told him, voice uncharacteristically soft as he finished his rant, stepping closer to Kurt.

"Shut up!" Kurt cried, trying to push Sebastian away but the boy held fast.

"He doesn't want you; Blaine doesn't want you, Kurt, he doesn't," Sebastian repeated, pushing his body against Kurt's.

"Get away from me!"

"I'll leave him alone," Sebastian continued, "if you give me what I want. I want you, one more time."

Kurt stared up at him in disgust, unable to find words.

"I'll take that as a yes," Sebastian growled, craning his neck down to press their lips together.

"Get the fuck away from him."

Kurt looked up in surprise but it wasn't Blaine's voice, it was Karofsky's. In a second, David had Sebastian pushed against the nearest car, muttering threats into his ear menacingly.

"Dave, no!" Kurt cried, trying to pull the two boys apart. Karofsky was tough, sure, but Sebastian's anger knew no bounds.

"Kurt, it's okay, I can take him," Dave growled, advancing on Sebastian.

"No, you can't, leave it!" Kurt protested, stepping in between the two boys. He fixed Sebastian with a look. "Leave," he instructed, "_now_."

Sebastian looked at him searchingly for a few moments before making a noise of aggravation and storming away, shoving people out his way.

Kurt turned to Dave, wide-eyed. "What did you think you were doing?" Kurt asked, taking deep breaths and trying to steady himself.

"Protecting you," Dave replied, simply. "I still care about you, Kurt. You think I don't but I do; I still feel something and I want us to be together."

Kurt's breath caught in his throat. "Dave, I don't – I'm sorry, but I just…please, don't do this."

"Kurt, you must have felt something when you kissed me in the bar," Dave insisted.

"I was being nice!" Kurt snapped. "You and I are friends, David, nothing more. I've never given you the wrong impression. Besides, you broke up with me. You made it perfectly clear that you didn't want me when I wouldn't bend over for you anymore and I moved on. Accept it."

Dave's eyes were filled with tears and he looked at Kurt pleadingly. "Kurt, I love you."

Kurt's heart shattered. "Dave, you don't. You really, really don't. You are going to find someone so much better and you're going to be happy, like I'm happy with Blaine. I promise."

Dave stared at him. "I do, Kurt, I love you."

"What's going on here?" This time, it was Blaine's voice.

Kurt looked over Dave's shoulder and into the eyes of his boyfriend pleadingly. "Blaine…I think we need to go home." He looked at Dave one more time and placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "I'll see you at school, David. And…I'm really sorry."

Dave bowed his head, allowing Kurt to pass. The boy did so, wrapping an arm around Blaine's waist and leading him away.

"Hey," Blaine murmured, turning to look at Kurt, "what happened?"

"He…he said he still has feelings for me," Kurt admitted, looking sheepish. "And I told him I didn't feel the same because I'm in love with my gorgeous, amazing boyfriend," he continued, gazing down into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine stared back at him adoringly. "I love you so much, Kurt," he whispered, smiling as their lips met in a soft kiss.

Kurt grinned, sliding an arm around Blaine's neck to pull their bodies closer. It was true; he hadn't had it easy in his life. Time had dealt him a sorry hand and there were times when he'd simply wished to throw in the towel. But it was moments like here, these precious, precious seconds that he shared with Blaine that made all of the hurt worth it. Everything was worth it, as long as he had Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this chapter, send me a review and let me know! Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh my God, I love you guys. Your reviews just overwhelm me.**

**Thank you SO much.**

**Please keep them coming, your reviews are incredible and I love getting them so much. I'm also still sending previews of the next chapter for anyone who reviews.**

**Thanks so much for reading. Also, I had a thought the other day, how weird would it be to watch Glee and just think 'Oh, that's a nice programme, I'll just watch that and not have any further involvement in it.' HOW COULD YOU DO THAT. You just get drawn in by it...okay, maybe it's just me.**

**Is it just me?**

**Thanks again!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter fourteen<span>

* * *

><p>"I love you, ground," Kurt said mournfully, gazing at the carpeted floor with a look of longing.<p>

Blaine stifled a laugh, looping an arm around Kurt's waist and tugging him towards the terminal. "Come on, babe, it'll be fine."

"That's easy for you to say," Kurt protested, but he followed Blaine, somewhat begrudgingly. "But when we're hurtling towards the ground at thousands of miles per hour, you won't be laughing."

"And when that doesn't happen, you'll have to admit that I was right and you were wrong," Blaine replied, smirking.

Kurt adjusted his sweater, sighing. "In your dreams, Anderson."

Blaine turned, cupping Kurt's face with his hands. "Kurt, everything will be fine, I promise you." Kurt scoffed at him, continuing to walk through the airport, his hand in Blaine's. "Plus," Blaine added after a few moments, "Rachel will kill you if you die of fright and can't perform at Nationals."

Kurt chuckled. "You just can't perform without me," he teased, nudging Blaine's shoulder with his own playfully.

"That's true," Blaine conceded, smiling.

An overhead speaker suddenly crackled into life and a tinny voice filled the air. "Flight NY7868 to New York is now boarding, all passengers please come to the gate."

Kurt wailed, clutching at his boyfriend desperately. "Blaine, don't make me," he pleaded.

Blaine chuckled, wrapping a strong arm around Kurt's waist and wielding him through the crowd. "Babe, it'll be fine. I promise."

Kurt sighed but walked alongside him, scowling.

* * *

><p>Within a few hours, they were on board the plane and halfway through their trip to New York. Unbeknownst to Blaine, this was Kurt's first ever flight and he was more nervous than he was letting on. He clutched Blaine's hand in his with a vice-tight grip, fidgeting in his seat. Blaine had an arm around him but for once, his presence wasn't offering Kurt much comfort.<p>

He looked around him at his surrounding passengers. Rachel and Finn were in deep discussion, pouring over a notebook and rapidly penning song lyrics. They'd been given a duet at Nationals as well as Kurt and Blaine, with Kurt also performing a solo. Apparently they hadn't ever had a countertenor in their midst and wanted to milk Kurt's talent for everything they had. Hey, he wasn't complaining.

Brittany and Santana were sat together, holding pinkies and whispering to each other, much to the joy of Kurt. He'd been vouching for the two to get together before the school year was out and it looked like his theory had concluded. Mike and Tina were asleep; Mercedes and Sam were talking in earnest tones to each other, the conversation looking so intimate and private that Kurt forced himself to look away. Artie was sat with Puck – since Lauren had quit New Directions, the mohawked teen had turned to Artie for companionship – and Quinn was sat with Mr Schue, which was a decidedly uncomfortable combination.

Kurt smiled before turning back to Blaine, who was gazing up at him with adoring eyes. Kurt rolled his own, sighing slightly. "See something you like?" He teased.

Blaine nodded emphatically. "Yeah, the drink cart's doing its round."

Kurt couldn't hold back at laugh at this and Blaine grinned at him.

A voice signalled for his attention and Kurt turned, looking up at the steward and almost doing a double-take. He was absurdly attractive, with blonde hair and a muscular build that wasn't dissimilar to Sam's. A few months ago, Kurt would have gone out of his way to flirt with him, but now things were different.

It took Kurt a few moments to notice that the steward wasn't looking at him, however. He was looking at Blaine.

Kurt cleared his throat, deliberately slipping his hand into Blaine's and demanding the steward's attention. He looked at Kurt, smiling. "Good afternoon, sir. Would you like a drink of any kind?"

Kurt smiled back, though it came out as more of a grimace. "No, thank you. I'm fine. Though my _boyfriend_" – he made sure the emphasis on the word wasn't lost on Kurt – "might. Blaine?" He turned to Blaine, giving him a pointed look.

Blaine looked startled, stammering out a "Water, please," to the steward before turning back to Kurt and looking at him questioningly.

The steward handed him the beverage with a wink. "Will that be all?" The steward asked, smiling coyly. "There isn't anything else I can do for you?"

Kurt glared at him. "No, thank you. We're fine. Perfect, even. You can go now," he dismissed, smiling sickeningly at the steward who just nodded, winked at Blaine once more and moved on.

"Kurt!" Blaine admonished, taking a sip of his drink. "That was rude."

"Did you wanna have sex with him?"

Blaine choked on his water, sending spray everywhere. Kurt bit back a laugh, though he was still waiting for Blaine's answer. "Of course not!" He said, defiantly. "Why?"

"Well, he was certainly _interested_ in you," Kurt returned, raising an eyebrow.

Blaine gave him a searching look. "He was just doing his job, Kurt," he paused, "are you jealous?"

"Please, Blaine, don't flatter yourself," Kurt retorted, looking away.

Blaine scoffed, chuckling. "You are! You absolutely are! You are so jealous. I can't believe it!"

"But seriously, Blaine," Kurt interjected, "getting hit on by an air steward, could you get anymore cliché?"

"Could you get anymore jealous?" Blaine returned.

Kurt just looked at him. "You're my boyfriend," he said after a few moments, "I think I'm entitled to a little jealousy when a super-hot steward is flirting with you."

Blaine smiled. "He was attractive? I didn't notice."

Kurt raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Sure you didn't."

"I didn't!" Blaine insisted, and then he lowered his tone. "I was too busy looking at my gorgeous boyfriend."

Kurt faltered for a second before regaining control. "Well, he was. And he was interested. In you."

"The feeling was far from mutual, babe," Blaine told him, earnestly.

Kurt smiled at him. "Good."

Blaine grinned, settling back in his seat. This was gunna be one hell of a holiday.

* * *

><p>New York was incredible.<p>

The second Blaine stepped off the plane, he felt it. The buzz, the excitement, the atmosphere that was tingling with life, it was all New York. And he was here, finally.

With just one look at Kurt, Blaine knew he felt it too. Kurt caught his eye, smiling. "It's quite something, isn't it?" He asked, leaning past Blaine to pick his suitcase off of the conveyor belt at baggage reclaim.

"Hey!" Blaine protested indignantly. "I could have done that!"

"Oh, please, Blaine," Kurt rolled his eyes, "I'm not exactly a damsel in distress, am I?"

Blaine gave him a withering look. "No, but I thought it would be romantic."

"I thought you were no good at romance?" Kurt returned, smirking.

"I'm trying!" Blaine told him.

"Sure you are, sweetie," Kurt reached out and patted Blaine's cheek patronisingly and the shorter boy pulled away, chuckling.

"Hey," Blaine leant closer to Kurt, nudging their shoulders together, "I'm doing better than Finn though, right?" He gestured across the airport to where Finn was and Kurt stifled his laughter by shoving his face into Blaine's neck. Finn was bounding through the terminal towards the exit, leaving Rachel standing by the conveyor belt, desperately struggling to wield her ten-ton pink suitcase which was, of course, embroidered with gold stars.

"Miles better," Kurt assured him, still laughing.

Blaine leant against his own suitcase, looking pityingly at Rachel. "I'd better go help her out," he said after a few moments.

"You hero," Kurt mock-swooned.

Blaine winked at him before walking away. Within moments, Santana was by Kurt's shoulder, practically purring. "Kurt, he's just so eager, I don't know how you do it!" She exclaimed, gazing after Blaine.

"Magic," Kurt grinned.

"You mean spreading your legs," Santana corrected, smirking.

Kurt gave her a withering look. "And yours are glued closed, right?"

Santana held up her hands in defence. "I'm not denying it, Hummel. You're just lucky he's with you or I would be riding that like a pony."

"Excuse me," Kurt protested, "last time we talked about this, you gave him a 6. You don't bed anyone less than 8. Which is why I'm so surprised you dated Karofsky."

Santana looked at him pityingly. "We were just beards, dumbass. But I don't know, maybe losing his V-card has made Blaine go up a whole new level of sex appeal."

"You don't have to tell me," Kurt replied, smirking.

Santana made a noise of disgust. "Will you stop being so happy? It's sickening."

Kurt shrugged, looking nonplussed. "Come on, I caught you and Brit staring doe-eyed at each other on the plane ride over."

Santana struggled to keep her face indifferent. "Sure. She's nice, that's all."

Kurt scoffed. "Yeah, I'm sure she's lovely when she's between your legs."

"Hummel, lay off. Brittany's already interrogating me enough about what the hell we're doing; I don't need you to as well." Santana snapped.

Kurt took a step back, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry, San. You just…you looked happy."

"I am," Santana returned. "It's just that as soon as I am, I seem to fuck everything up."

* * *

><p>"So, I want to run through all of the songs today. Finn and I have written a heart-wrenchingly romantic work of art that I wish to share with you all and Nationals are imminent; there's no time like the present so I think that we should –"<p>

"Berry, can it. We want to go explore!" Santana cut her off, winking at Kurt from across the room.

"Explore Brittany's mouth," Kurt mouthed back and Santana just smirked.

"I don't think that's a very professional attitude, Santana," Rachel protested, "and as excited as I am to be in the same city as Broadway, I think that practise is far more important than anything else at this present moment. Therefore, I would propose that –"

"Rachel, I have to agree with Santana," Kurt cut in. "We're in _New York_. We ran through all the songs last night and even though you and Finn only wrote your duet on the way over, I'm sure we're all perfectly practised in the art of doo-wapping behind the two of you."

The New Directions all gave nods of affirmation, looking beseechingly at Rachel.

"Come on, Rach," Blaine added, "lighten up! We're gunna do great. Besides, New York is calling us! We're in the greatest city in the whole freaking world and you want to stay in a hotel room?"

"Blaine, I just think that –"

"I understand that you want to be perfect, Rachel," Mr Schue interjected, "but I agree with Kurt, Santana and Blaine. I think that for the afternoon, we should split and explore the city."

"Mr Schue, I really don't think that –"

"Too bad, man hands," Santana cut her off, "it's decided. Let's go!"

Kurt and Blaine shared an excited grin, already halfway out of the door before the conversation was over.

Albeit fantastic, New York was also exhausting, Kurt and Blaine soon discovered. They returned to their hotel within a few hours, having been swallowed up and spit back out by the city. They'd explored until their feet had ached and soon made the decision to return home – although it was reluctant, their feet were threatening to detach from their legs and hitch a ride back to the hotel.

Kurt stopped by the front desk to retrieve the key while Blaine went to the hotel café to pick up a few bottles of water. Kurt sashayed over to the desk, pressing the bell to gain the attention of the staff before leaning against the surface, turning his eyes to his nails.

Kurt looked up as a member of staff emerged and stared. This guy paled in comparison to the air steward and he was grinning wholeheartedly at Kurt, though there was a glint in his eyes that stole away from his innocent exterior.

"Hi there," he greeted, "what can I do for you?"

"I'm staying in room 516," Kurt told him, "I was wondering if I could pick up the key? There's a group of us and we dropped the key off here before going out."

"I'll have to see some proof of ID," the receptionist said, looking apologetic, "just to make sure you're one of the group. I have a list of names here."

Kurt rooted around in his bag, pulling out his driving license and handing it to the receptionist.

"Right," he nodded, "okay, Kurt Hummel, here's your key." He handed over the item with a smile. "So, are you in town for the choir competition?"

Kurt nodded, grinning, "Yeah, we're competing at Nationals."

"Right," the receptionist grinned, "I'm Aaron, by the way," he said, proffering his hand.

Kurt shook it, warmly. "Well, you know I'm Kurt."

"I sure do," Aaron replied. "Good luck in the competition. You'll be great."

"You haven't even heard me sing before," Kurt protested.

"Well, if your exterior is anything to go by, I'm sure your talent is exceptional," Aaron winked at him and Kurt faltered, which didn't go unnoticed by the receptionist. "Look, I'm sure I'll see you again but if you ever want to talk about something that isn't hotel-room-orientated, give me a call, OK?" He grinned, pushing a slip of paper with 11 digits written on it over the counter to Kurt.

"Look," Kurt started, sighing, "I have a boyfriend. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression or anything but I just…I can't, I'm sorry."

Aaron's smile dimmed slightly, but he fought to keep his face impassive. "I'm sorry, Kurt, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything."

"You didn't," Kurt reassured him, "_I'm_ sorry."

"Don't be," Aaron smiled, "I'll see you around."

Kurt raised his hand in parting, turning away from the counter and moving towards the elevator, twirling the key between his fingers. When he was halfway across the lobby, he caught sight of Blaine, who was stood on the opposite side of the room, regarding him with eyes full of hurt.

He inhaled sharply. Blaine had clearly witnessed the whole exchange between himself and Aaron and had taken it the wrong way. He started towards his boyfriend, an apology written all over his face, but Blaine turned on his heel and made his way up the stairs without a look back.

Kurt raced after him but Blaine was quicker and made it to the hotel room long before him, though he'd clearly forgotten that Kurt held the key. When he approached, Blaine was slumped outside the hotel room, head in his hands. Kurt sat down gingerly beside him, reaching out to tangle their fingers together. He was pleasantly surprised when Blaine didn't pull away.

"Blaine," Kurt started, voice soft, "I know what you saw and I know how bad it looked, but nothing happened. He gave me his number and I turned him down."

Blaine looked up at him, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "I know," he said, simply.

"All I did was ask for the key, I mean, I talked to him a little bit but that was only because he asked about Nationals."

"I know."

"But as soon as he gave me his phone number, I told him that I had a boyfriend and that I wasn't interested in him, Blaine, I swear!"

"I know."

"So what's the problem?" Kurt asked, incredulously.

Blaine's eyes met his again but this time, the tears had spilled over. "I just…I knew that this would happen, Kurt. I knew that you're…you, and you attract attention and that's one of the things that I love most about you."

"Blaine, what's going on?" He asked, voice shaking. By the sounds of it, he wouldn't like where this conversation was going.

"Kurt, I know I come across as confident and carefree but…I'm not. I'm only human and sometimes, I don't know, sometimes I just want to feel wanted by you."

And with that sentence, Kurt Hummel's heart broke in two. He moved away from the wall, kneeling in front of Blaine and cupping his boyfriend's face between his hands, gazing intently into his eyes.

"Blaine Everett Anderson, you have no idea how much I want you. No amount of flirting or turning down other guys will ever change that. I love you." Kurt still hadn't gotten used to voicing the term of endearment and often faltered over it, but this time he didn't stumble. He didn't even think twice about it. "I do, Blaine, I love you so much. And I know I don't say it enough but that doesn't mean I don't mean it! I want you. I do. I'll always want you."

Blaine was staring up at him, eyes bright, tears stealing down his cheeks as he brought his hand up to cup Kurt's cheek, pulling their heads together so that their lips met in a kiss. "I love you," Blaine mumbled against Kurt's lips, winding an arm around his waist to pull the boy closer. "I love you so, _so_ much."

"I know," Kurt replied, pulling away and wiping away Blaine's tears. "I love you, too."

Blaine let out a choked sob, closing his arms around Kurt again and pulling their bodies together in a bone-crushing hug. "I'm sorry, I know I'm paranoid and I shouldn't get angry about it and I'm not, I _saw_ that you turned him away but for a minute I didn't think you would because he was so much more attractive than me and you _deserve_ someone like that and I just –"

Kurt cut him off with another kiss, threading his fingers through his boyfriend's curls. "Blaine, I will always choose you. I didn't even look twice at him. I didn't notice that he was attractive but I know he's nowhere near as perfect as you because no one can ever come close to you."

Blaine smiled up at him, exhaling and biting back more tears.

Kurt grinned back before clambering to his feet and holding out a hand to Blaine. "Come on," he instructed, "as much as I like the idea of making out in the corridor, I could do without the carpet burn and there's a perfectly comfy bed inside."

Blaine chuckled, taking Kurt's hand and allowing himself to be pulled up. Before they entered the room, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist once more, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "I love you, you know," he murmured, pressing a kiss to the junction that connected Kurt's neck to his shoulder.

Kurt's breath caught in his throat. "I do," he replied, "and I love you, too."

* * *

><p>"Has everyone ever literally died on stage before?" Kurt gave Blaine a sideways look full of worry.<p>

Blaine's eyebrows crinkled in confusion before the realisation sunk in. "Kurt, are you nervous?"

"Please don't judge me," Kurt pleaded, smoothing his shirt and exhaling in a vain attempt to calm himself, "this is the first time I've performed in front of an audience in…well, ever. I have this nightmare that I'm going to forget the lyrics or I'm going to sing and nothing's gunna come out." Kurt shot a look at Blaine and, seeing his expression, blanched. "Okay, you can judge me."

"I think it's adorable," Blaine said, putting an arm around Kurt's shoulder, "I think you're adorable and the only people who'll be dying tonight will be the people on that stage because you and I are going to kill this thing."

Kurt smiled, leaning in to kiss Blaine. After a few minutes, they were interrupted by an overhead voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the McKinley High 'New Directions!'"

Kurt and Blaine shared a look before they were swamped by a flushed Rachel and were pushed towards the stage. "Go on," she whispered to Kurt, pressing a kiss to his cheek and shooing him over to the opposite end of the stage, "break a leg."

Kurt grinned at her before standing in place, head bowed, arms clasped together as the curtain rose. He lifted his head as the music started and he stepped forward into the spotlight. He opened his mouth and began to sing. It was a cleverly put together mash-up of 'Perfect' by Simple Plan and 'Perfect' by Pink, with Kurt singing the former and Blaine the latter.

"_Hey, Dad, look at me  
>Think back, and talk to me<br>Did I grow up according to plan?  
>And do you think I'm wasting my time<br>Doing things I want to do?  
>But it hurts when you disapproved all along<br>And now I try hard to make it  
>I just want to make you proud<br>I'm never gunna be good enough for  
>You can't pretend that I'm alright<br>And you can't change me."_

Kurt's voice was rougher than normal, raw with emotion. He heard the New Directions' backing vocals chime in behind him and closed his eyes momentarily, immersing himself in the music. He smiled across the stage at Blaine as he stepped forward and began to sing.

_"Pretty, pretty please,  
>Don't you ever, ever feel,"<em>

Kurt cut into the lyrics with his own song and Blaine shot a small smile his way.

_"Nothing lasts forever,  
><em>_I'm sorry I can't be perfect,  
>If you ever, ever feel,<br>__Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me._

_You're so mean when you talk  
>About yourself; you were wrong<br>Change the voices in your head  
>Make them like you instead<em>

_So complicated  
>Look how we all make it<br>Filled with so much hatred  
>Such a tired game<em>

_It's enough_  
><em>I've done all I can think of<em>  
><em>Chased down all my demons<em>  
><em>I've seen you do the same.<em>

_Pretty, pretty please,  
>Don't you ever, ever feel,<br>Nothing lasts forever,_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect,  
>If you ever, ever feel,<em>

_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me."_

Kurt took over the next set of lyrics, walking towards Blaine as he sung, gazing into his eyes. Blaine smiled back at him encouragingly as they circled one another.

_"Nothing's gunna change the things that you said  
>And nothing's gunna make this right again<br>Please don't turn your back  
>I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you<br>But you don't understand_

_We exchange ourselves,  
><em>_And we do it all the time,  
><em>_Why do we do that?  
><em>_Why do I do that?  
><em>_Why do I do that?_

_Pretty, pretty please,  
>Don't you ever, ever feel,<br>Nothing lasts forever,  
><em>_I'm sorry I can't be perfect,  
>If you ever, ever feel,<br>__Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me._

_Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever feel<br>Like you're less than,  
>Less than perfect<em>

_Cause it's just too late,  
><em>_And we can't go back,  
><em>_I'm sorry,  
><em>_I can't be perfect._

_You're perfect, you're perfect to me!_

_Pretty, pretty please  
><em>_Nothing lasts forever,  
>I'm sorry I can't be perfect,<br>You are perfect to me."_

The crowd burst into applause as the music faded out and Kurt and Blaine beamed at each other, clasping hands as they bowed. Blaine filed back into the group as Kurt made his way over to the piano that was sat on the side of the stage. He sat down on the bench, his fingers flying across the keys as he played the opening strains of music.

"_Come on skinny love, just last the year  
>Pour a little salt, we were never here,<br>My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
>Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer."<em>

Kurt's voice settled back into his natural key as his fingers danced on the instrument, the music flying out across the room. His eyes locked with Blaine across the stage and he smiled. Blaine was staring at him adoringly, a small smile playing on his lips. It was the perfect expression of love so profound that Kurt almost faltered over his next set of lyrics.

_"I tell my love to wreck it all  
>Cut out all the ropes and let me fall<br>My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
>Right at the moment this order's tall<em>

_And I told you to be patient_  
><em>And I told you to be fine<em>  
><em>And I told you to be balanced<em>  
><em>And I told you to be kind<em>

_And in the morning, I'll be with you_  
><em>But it will be a different kind<em>  
><em>'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets<em>  
><em>And you'll be owning all the fines."<em>

Rachel slipped her hand into Finn's as they both gazed at Kurt, enraptured by the music and the sound of his voice. They shared a small smile and Rachel was pleased to see that Finn's eyes were full of pride for his brother. As much as Rachel hated to admit it, Kurt was extraordinarily talented and she was glad to have him on her team.

_"Come on skinny love, what happened here?  
>Suckle on the hope in light brassiere<br>My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
>Sullen load is full, so slow on the split<em>

_And I told you to be patient_  
><em>And I told you to be fine<em>  
><em>And I told you to be balanced<em>  
><em>And I told you to be kind<em>

_And now all your love is wasted_  
><em>Then who the hell was I?<em>  
><em>'Cause now I'm breaking at the britches<em>  
><em>And at the end of all your lines."<em>

Kurt's voice was so thick with emotion that Blaine's breath caught in his throat. He was so exceptionally proud of Kurt in that he could barely contain it. He'd known of Kurt's talent but there was something about seeing him perform that was so incredible. He was just so proud to be with him. Kurt took his breath away.

_"Who will love you?_  
><em>Who will fight?<em>  
><em>Who will fall far behind?<em>

_Come on skinny love_  
><em>My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my<em>  
><em>My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my."<em>

The music faded out and Kurt stood, starting to walk back towards the group. The applause was deafening and Kurt shot a smile at the audience, but Blaine caught him and pushed him back into the spotlight, forcing him to acknowledge his applause. Kurt shot him a dark look but smiled appreciatively at the audience, bowing.

Kurt filed back into the group, standing next to Rachel, who reached out and squeezed his hand before stepping forward with Finn and beginning their duet. Kurt wished he could listen to the music and appreciate the talent of his brother and his boyfriend's sister but his eyes were fixed on Blaine, who was gazing back at him. They barely remembered to harmonise in the background and provide backing vocals; they were so lost in each other.

Before Kurt knew it, the song was over and the audience were on their feet, applauding once more. The New Directions bowed again before piling off the stage. The group pulled together in a hug, congratulating one another.

"That was great, you guys!"

"I'm so proud of you!"

"Amazing job, everyone!"

Kurt and Blaine found each other amongst the group, hugging tightly and whispering congratulations in one another ears'. "You were so incredible, baby," Blaine murmured, kissing Kurt's cheek.

Kurt smiled. "You were amazing," he replied, sincerely.

Blaine stroked his fingers along Kurt's cheekbone, gazing down at him adoringly. "I love you," he whispered, kissing his boyfriend.

Kurt's cheeks flushed, but he replied, "I love you, too, Blaine."

And later, when they found out that they'd placed fifth at Nationals, they barely even noticed. All they saw was each other.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**The songs that were used in this chapter were:**

**1) A mashup of Perfect by Simple Plan and Perfect by Pink.**

**2) Skinny Love, originally by Bon Iver but the version that I used was the one by Birdie.**

**Thanks for reading, please review if you have a chance!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews. Words can't describe how happy they make me!**

**Life is hugely hectic for me at the moment, which means that there might not be an update tomorrow, but HOPEFULLY I'll be able to get one out. Thank you for your patience, I will try as hard as I can!**

**As always, thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Please keep the reviews coming as they keep me writing! ****This chapter was beta'd by the amazing Nija Assasian, who I can't thank enough for her encouragement and support.**

**ALSO - SPOILER ALERT, I know who proposed to who at the end of Yes/No and OH MY GOD. If anyone else knows, send me a review and we can squeal/cry (depending on what you ship) about it together!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter fifteen<span>

* * *

><p>It began like any normal day would.<p>

In fact, in terms of normality, the day was almost _too_ normal. Blaine picked Kurt up from the Hudson-Hummel household in the early hours of the morning – he was still opposed to Kurt riding his motorbike, though the other boy rarely complied with the rule – and they rode to school together.

They shared light conversation in the car ride and everything was perfectly normal. It was only when they reached school that things took a turn for the worse.

It began with stares. They held hands in the hallway – as always – but this time, they were met with the eyes of their fellow students. They shared a confused look but continued on. They were judged, of course they were, but not here. Never here.

Then came the whispers. They penetrated the hallways, reaching the ears of Kurt and Blaine with ease.

"Did you hear?"

"I can't believe it!"

"I just don't understand."

"I know, really?"

Blaine cast Kurt a pointed look, silently pleading with him to not to say anything. Kurt raised an eyebrow and Blaine knew that he was done for.

For a few moments, Kurt continued in silence, but when the whispers of a group of cheerleaders reached him, he snapped. He whirled round, eyes narrowed.

"Will someone _please_ tell me what's going on?" He cried, eyeing the cheerleaders.

Santana suddenly appeared at his elbow, tugging on his sleeve and pulling him away. "Don't," she hissed, leading him down the corridor, Blaine in tow.

"Why? What's going on?" Kurt looked at her indignantly before swatting her away. "Santana, let go!"

"Kurt, trust me," Santana insisted, leading him into a deserted classroom.

Blaine followed, wrapping an arm around Kurt. "Santana, come on, tell us," he urged, sparing his boyfriend a sideways glance.

"Listen, I don't know how it happened or who told everyone but they know," Santana said by way of explanation.

The boys looked at her searchingly. After a few moments of silence, Kurt spoke up, "Well, thanks Santana, that's completely cleared it up for me."

"Well ladylips, I was trying to get to the point when you interrupted me," Santana retorted, "but anyway, the whole school knows about Karofsky."

Kurt's heart dropped. "They know _what_ about Karofsky?" He asked, silently praying that it wasn't true. Although Karofsky's methods of repression didn't bode well with Kurt, he'd never wish being outted without consent on anyone.

"That he's _gay_," Santana hissed.

Kurt closed his eyes, inhaling sharply. "How?"

"Apparently someone from school was driving past Scandals and saw him hitching a ride home in some guy's mouth," Santana explained, looking vaguely repulsed.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Kurt cursed. "How could he be so stupid? He forced me to keep his secret for months and now he's swanning around like Casa-fucking-nova? Why didn't he just tattoo a rainbow onto his forehead and be done with it? What the fuck?"

Blaine tightened his hold around him. "Calm down, Kurt," he soothed, but Kurt pushed him away.

"No, Blaine! What's wrong with him?" Kurt snapped, stalking across the room. "I swear, when I find him…" his voice trailed off as he pushed through the door and out into the corridor.

Blaine and Santana shared a look. "What do we do?" Blaine asked, helplessly.

Santana's grin told him that she already had it all figured out. "I have a plan."

* * *

><p>It took Kurt a while to find Karofsky. When he did, he found the boy pumping irons in the locker room, a look of grim determination on his face. Kurt leant over him, easily removing the weights from his hands.<p>

Karofsky looked up in surprise, reaching up to snatch the weights away but Kurt lifted them over his head, the muscles in his arms stretching the seams of his tight-fitting shirt but Kurt didn't even notice.

"What's going on, David?" He asked, his voice uncharacteristically soft. He swapped the weight for a smaller one, lifting it up and down in one fluid movement.

David looked at him searchingly. "What do you want, Kurt?" He sat up, wiping away the sweat on his forehead with his t-shirt.

"That's disgusting," Kurt told him, bluntly. "But I'm not here to insult your hygiene, because I don't think there's enough time in the day to cover all of that. I want to know how you are, David. What happened?"

Karofsky sighed, pushing away from the bench and leaning against the wall, closing his eyes. "I don't know," he whispered, wretchedly.

"Well then could you please explain to me," Kurt retorted, easily switching into bitch-mode – a practise he had perfected over the years, "why everyone is talking about you tonguing another guy in the middle of Lima?"

Karofsky's eyes snapped open and he advanced on Kurt, pushing him against the wall and slamming his hands either side of Kurt's face.

Kurt didn't even flinch. "What are you going to do?" Kurt breathed, staring Karofsky out. "Are you going to punch me? Go on then, hit me. Do it!"

Karofsky glared at him for a few moments, visibly struggling with his emotions. Eventually, he let out a growl and shoved away from Kurt, sitting down on the bench and dropping his head into his hands. "I don't know, Kurt, I just don't know!"

Kurt sat down beside him, somewhat awkwardly. "What's going on?"

"I just lost it!" Karofsky exclaimed, slamming his hand down onto the bench. "Sometimes you just lose it!"

"Why now?" Kurt asked.

"Seeing you and Blaine…I don't mind, I mean, you're so happy. I wanted to be like that. I wanted a piece of that." Karofsky told him, sighing. "I don't know, Kurt. I just don't know."

"What are you going to do?" Kurt's voice was small. For once in his life, he didn't have words.

"Leave the country?" Dave suggested and although it was without humour, Kurt laughed.

"And failing that…" he prompted.

"Leave the state," Karofsky decided, eliciting another chuckle from Kurt.

"Listen, David, maybe this is for the best," Kurt said, gently. "I just think that you needed an opportunity to be yourself. I think this is it."

Karofsky gave him a searching look. "I don't know how to be this person, Kurt," he whispered, "I don't know how to be you and Blaine – to be out and happy and honest. I can't be you. I don't know who I am and now I have a group of people judging me for being unsure of myself."

"It's a horrible world, David," Kurt told him, "that much, I know for sure. But although it's cruel, you can't let it break you. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for. Just be yourself, Dave. That's more than enough."

Karofsky looked up at him, this time with tears in his eyes. "When I was with you, I had it all figured out. I knew who I was and who I wanted to be with. It was you; it was only you."

Kurt sighed. "This isn't about me, David. This is about you and who _you_ are."

"I just –" Dave broke off, tears choking the words, "I'm just so freaking sorry, Kurt. I'm sorry for everything I did to you."

"I know," Kurt replied without missing a beat, "I know. It's okay."

"Cool," Karofsky said, standing up and dusting himself down. He took a deep breath, a calm mask falling into place. "Good. I'll see you later, Kurt."

"David, don't –"

But Karofsky was gone.

* * *

><p>Kurt found Blaine by his locker, straightening the photo of the two of them that hung in the inside of the door. Kurt leant on the row of lockers a few down from Blaine, waiting for the other boy to notice his presence.<p>

It didn't take long.

Blaine looked up and grinned at him, closing his locker and sidling along the corridor, closer to Kurt. "Did you speak to him?" Blaine asked, as soon as he was in earshot.

Kurt just nodded mournfully.

Blaine winced. "How is he?"

"Angry," Kurt sighed, "upset. Betrayed. Wants to leave the state – well, technically the country but apparently leaving the state is easier."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "Blimey."

"Yeah, exactly," Kurt agreed, "I tried to tell him that maybe this was a good thing; that maybe it was the chance to come out that he'd been looking for."

Blaine nodded his understanding. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"But he wasn't having any of it," Kurt continued, "He even tried to blame _me_ at one point."

"You?" Blaine echoed in surprise. "What do you have to do with it?"

"Apparently when he was with me, he had it all figured out," he recited, rolling his eyes, "I mean, it's a load of bullshit but I guess he'd rather blame everyone in the whole world before himself."

"I guess," Blaine shrugged, "are you okay?"

Kurt looked up at him sharply. "Me? Why?"

"Your friend just got outted, Kurt," Blaine reminded him, "it's okay to be upset about it."

"I'm not," Kurt insisted, before reconsidering, "I mean, I feel bad for him. As much as I disagree with repression, I detest the idea of outing."

"I think you're amazing," Blaine said, suddenly, "truly."

Kurt raised a sceptical eyebrow. "Not that I disagree, but why?"

"Your ex-boyfriend, who, by all accounts, treated you horribly, just got exposed to the whole school and you support him. He blames you, he probably yelled at you, and you stand by him still," Blaine looked up at him in awe.

Kurt set his jaw, uncomfortable at the sudden praise. "Well," he replied, "we all do what we have to do."

"No," Blaine protested, "you didn't have to do that. You wanted to. You did it because above all, Karofsky's your friend and you wanted to be there for him. Do you know how incredible that is?"

"No," Kurt replied, shortly, "I'm just doing what I wished someone had done for me."

Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close. "Kurt, listen, I know that this is how you are, but I just want you to know that I think you're brilliant. I'm crazy about you. I love you so much," Blaine murmured, face mere inches away from Kurt's.

"I – I love you, too," Kurt replied. The falter was normal and Blaine knew this to be so, and so he didn't comment. "I'm sorry, Blaine, I just…I know I'm being an ass but this has really gotten to me, you know?"

Blaine nodded. "Of course it has. That's normal."

"And the fact that even though they accept you and me, everyone's still so judgemental." Kurt continued, sighing.

Blaine's eyes shone with sympathy. "It's okay, Kurt."

"You and I have each other, though, Blaine, that's the thing," he said, "David doesn't have anyone."

"Well, maybe being out of the closet will help him meet someone," Blaine suggested, "He needs to have courage."

"Don't we all?" Kurt muttered, darkly. He pushed away from the lockers, taking Blaine's hand in his and continuing down the corridor. It was lunch time and although the whole Karofsky incident had left him feeling sick to the stomach, he needed to eat.

It was when they rounded the corner that they saw it. An abnormally large banner was hung along the wall, splattered with brightly coloured paint and emblazoned with the words 'Taste the Rainbow!'

Kurt and Blaine shared a look, furrowing their eyebrows in confusion but they continued on. And there were more. So many more; so many posters everywhere. They hung on the lockers, on classroom doors, on the walls and above water fountains. Each one had the same message, the same sentiment of tasting the rainbow. That was, of course, with the exception of one alarming one that had a picture of unicorns on and appeared to be hand-drawn.

They continued through the empty corridors, eventually reaching the canteen, which was packed, as per usual. But on one table stood Santana and Brittany. On seeing the arrival of Kurt and Blaine and, coincidentally, Karofsky, from the other side of the cafeteria, they suddenly burst into song. The melody was slow and the canteen fell silent save for the melodic thrumming of music and pure lyrics that rung through the room.

"_For you, there'll be no more crying,  
>For you, the sun will be shining,<br>And I feel that when I'm with you,  
>It's alright, I know it's right<em>

_To you, I'll give the world_  
><em>to you, I'll never be cold<em>  
><em>'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,<em>  
><em>It's alright, I know it's right.<em>

_And the songbirds are singing,_  
><em>Like they know the score,<em>  
><em>And I love you, I love you, I love you,<em>  
><em>Like never before."<em>

It soon became clear that Santana and Brittany were singing to each other, taking the song line for line so that it became a duet. Realisation hit Kurt and he clutched Blaine's hand tightly. This was Santana and Brittany announcing their relationship to the school.

_"And I wish you all the love in the world,  
>But most of all, I wish it from myself.<em>

_And the songbirds keep singing,_  
><em>Like they know the score,<em>  
><em>And I love you, I love you, I love you,<em>  
><em>Like never before, like never before."<em>

As the song finished, Santana pulled Brittany in for a kiss, holding her close in her arms. After a few moments, they broke away, both smiling.

"If you want to talk about anyone," Santana began, addressing the entire cafeteria, "talk about me and Brit. We've had a secret relationship for months and we were too afraid to tell anyone. But after you all outted Karofsky and hell, everyone knows that Kurt and Blaine have been at it for months, we had to announce it. We have to stick together."

She jumped off the table, walking towards Kurt and Blaine. Karofsky had drifted closer to them and Santana looked at him also as she approached.

"You're not alone," she addressed the three of them, "and you never will be. We're gunna stick together from now on, okay?"

And with that, Kurt pulled her into a bone-crushing hug and he didn't let go for a long, long time.

* * *

><p>"I need to talk to you," Kurt announced from where he was perched on Blaine's bed, flicking through the latest issue of Vogue – a habit he'd picked back up from the past.<p>

Blaine looked over at him, eyes full of concern. He crossed the room quickly, coming to sit beside Kurt and thread an arm around him. "What is it?" He asked.

"You – you want to go to New York, right?" Kurt's voice, for once, was timid, as though he was afraid of something, though Blaine couldn't think for the life of him what it might be.

Blaine nodded, though he was still confused. How had Kurt known?

"Well, we haven't really talked about the future," Kurt mused, ducking his head, "and I want to know what your thoughts are."

"About my future?" Blaine asked. "Or ours?"

"Both," Kurt replied without missing a beat. He lifted his eyes to look at Blaine. "If –" he started, "– if you want us to have a future, that is."

"Of course I do," Blaine insisted, pressing a kiss to the top of Kurt's head. "I just didn't know that that was what you wanted."

"Yes," Kurt said instantly, "yes, it is. I don't know if you know but I've always wanted to go to New York. All of my college applications, they're all for there. And I'm not saying that I'll get in – my résumé isn't incredible but I can be very persuasive when I want to be – and I spoke about it with Rachel…and the only person I have left to ask is you."

"Ask me what?" Blaine interjected.

"If you want me," Kurt replied, "if you want me to come to New York with you."

Blaine's heart stopped. For a split second, he thought he might be dead but reality crashed down on him and he leapt across the bed, pinning Kurt down onto the mattress and kissing him soundly. "Oh _God_, yes," Blaine murmured against his boyfriend's lips, "I want that," he insisted, "I want that so much."

Kurt chuckled. "Jeez, Blaine, talk about eager," he teased.

But in that moment, Blaine didn't care. Kurt was coming to New York. _With him_. They were going to New York together. Blaine would be going to the city he'd always dreamt of with the man he was in love with.

Just when he thought things couldn't get any more perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**Please review if you have a second to spare. Thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**1) I'm really sorry about the wait on this. Apologies are sent to all of you.**

**2) I really hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. Please keep them coming, it's so lovely to hear from you all.**

**3) FINALLY, PLEASE READ THIS - QUESTION: In a few chapters, we're gunna FINALLY get to hear New Directions perform Born This Way (mini spoiler, I know) and I was thinking, you've probably been asked this before by other authors but what would you have on your Born This Way t-shirt? Next chapter, I'll reveal what I'd have on mine. :)**

**Thanks again, hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter sixteen<span>

* * *

><p>Kurt stared down at the letter.<p>

It was addressed to him, that much was certain. What was also perfectly obvious was the origin of the letter and although there was no sign of it on the envelope, he knew. NYADA.

The college had been Kurt's dream from a young age. And now he held his fate in his hands; every dream and hope and wish he'd ever had was sealed inside this very letter that he held.

He couldn't open it.

That was also a given. He and Blaine, although they hadn't discussed which colleges they wanted to attend, had agreed not to open their acceptance or rejection letters. They'd hand them to each other for the other to open on the day of graduation so that there was no dishonesty or false pretences.

Kurt's hands began to shake as he forcibly retrained himself from tearing open the letter.

He had to open it.

But then Kurt imagined the look on Blaine's face if he knew that Kurt had broken his promise. With this image embedded into his mind, Kurt stored away the letter in his jumper drawer. He couldn't disappoint Blaine.

He imagined, just for a moment, what it would be like if Blaine had changed his mind on the state, the college, the course, whatever it might be. What if Blaine didn't want to go to New York anymore? What if he'd chosen a college miles away from Lima, from New York, from Kurt?

The thought wasn't even worth entertaining.

And what if he, or even Blaine, wasn't accepted. What would he do then? Would he go to New York alone? Would Blaine?

Kurt let out a deep breath, trailing his fingers along his tattooed wrist. He would be fine; _they_ would be fine. He and Blaine were more than just a high school couple, he knew that. They would make it. They had to.

* * *

><p>Kurt had been dreading this moment.<p>

Not because of the polyester gowns – though he had to admit, that was a large part of it – not because of the embarrassing speeches or the two empty seats in the crowd where his parents should be.

Because this was it. This was the end of high school. This was the end of his safety net, of his protection and of all the barriers he'd set up around himself to protect his heart.

It was all over.

But as well as being an end, it was a beginning. It was the beginning of his and Blaine's fresh start in New York. And for that, he couldn't wait.

Kurt was at school on time for the first time that year, shrugging into his graduation gown beside Finn, who was giving him a nervous look.

"Finn, you look like a dog who's about to be castrated. You're graduating, not getting married. Look a little excited, would you?" Kurt snapped, reaching out and straightening Finn's gown.

Quinn was loitering nearby and she interjected, "No, you can get married as many times as you want but you only have one shot at your graduation."

Kurt shot her a withering look. "Thank you, Quinn."

Finn shifted uncomfortably, tugging at his cap to try and get it to sit right on his head. "I'm just nervous," he muttered, glancing at Quinn.

"No shit," Kurt retorted, rolling his eyes, "ignore her, you're going to be fine."

"But what if I trip up or forget what to do or make an idiot of myself?" Finn started to panic, looking at Kurt desperately.

Kurt's expression was incredulous. "_Forget what to do? _You walk on a stage, take a piece of paper and smile. It's not that much to remember."

"That's, like, three things, dude!" Finn replied in disbelief.

Kurt face-planted, leaning against Quinn in despair. "Finn, you'll be fine."

Blaine poked his head around the door, clutching his graduation cap in his hands. "Everyone okay?" He asked, smiling at Kurt.

Kurt nodded, "Everything's fine. Finn's freaking out, would you send your sister in here to calm him down?"

Blaine chuckled, "Sure thing." He disappeared behind the door and called for Rachel. Mere seconds later, his sister appeared in the doorway, rushing towards Finn.

"Finn! Pull yourself together!" She instructed, coming to a halt in front of him. "Being one half of Finchel, you're going to be at awards ceremonies all the time while I am appeased for my Broadway genius. Therefore, you need to suck it up. Performance is everything. Everyone in this school knows you and I are dating – we're practically McKinley's power couple – and if you mess this up, it'll reflect badly on my social status."

"Rach," Kurt interjected, "first of all, your social status couldn't get any lower. Secondly, we're leaving school. Stop worrying."

"Kurt, the emotional experiences you have as an adolescent can heavily impact you in later life. While being a misunderstood loser is endearing, being queen bee would be so much more useful in later life."

Blaine had slunk back into the room, coming to stand beside Kurt and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "You okay?" He asked, kissing his boyfriend's cheek.

"Of course," Kurt replied, smiling. "Go on, valedictorian."

Blaine grinned, glancing at his watch. "Oh crap, yeah, I'd better get going."

Kurt leant in and kissed him before shooing him away. "Go on, get your speech ready."

Blaine winked and sauntered away, adding a deliberate swing to his hips because he knew Kurt would be watching.

Kurt gazed after him for a few moments before tearing his eyes away. "Right, show time!"

* * *

><p>Blaine, who was the elected valedictorian, had been requested to make a speech before the graduation scrolls were handed out.<p>

He stood at the podium, unfolding his piece of paper and clearing his throat.

"As many of you know, I only transferred to McKinley a few months ago. Needless to say, I was more than a little nervous. Coming from a public school, I had no idea what to expect.

"I certainly _didn't_ expect it to be the best experience of my life," Blaine's eyes found Kurt's, who was standing on the side lines and looking up at him adoringly.

"I didn't expect to meet as many amazing people as I did. I didn't expect my world to be turned upside down in the best way possible. And now I'm moving on from McKinley. We all are.

"And though we're leaving, we're taking so much with us. There are a thousand memories that can be collected from the hallways of McKinley and we'll be taking them with us into the future, wherever we end up.

"There's a lot to be said for new beginnings," Blaine continued, "and though this may seem like the end, it isn't. There are so many more things in this world for everyone and I have great trust in us to discover them all.

"I have great belief in all of us. Every single one of the students of McKinley has made a journey this year – some more than others. There are some of us that have overcome huge obstacles this year and I'm so proud of you all.

Blaine took a deep breath as he launched into the last leg of his speech. "I always thought it wouldn't be easy coming to a new school. But it's given me so much and hopefully, I've given McKinley a lot in return. Thank you."

The applause was deafening and heightened only when Blaine was the first to be handed his scroll, as his surname was Anderson. The rest of the class followed and when it was the turn of the H's, Finn was called and then Kurt followed. He held his scroll in a shaking grasp, pausing only to thank Figgins before exiting the stage and throwing himself into Blaine's arms.

* * *

><p>It had been Carol's idea to invite Blaine, Rachel and their two fathers over for dinner that evening and, Kurt mused as the dinner drew to a close, it hadn't been a bad one.<p>

As the evening ended, Kurt had pulled Blaine up to his bedroom, claiming that they had business to tend to. He'd already explained his and Blaine's plans to both Carol and Finn to ensure that they were undisturbed.

Kurt shut the door behind them, turning to look at Blaine, who was sprawled across his bed, pulling an envelope out of his back pocket. He set it on the mattress, smiling sheepishly at Kurt as he patted the spot beside him, gesturing for his boyfriend to sit down.

Kurt complied, dropping down next to his boyfriend and pulling his own letter out of his pocket, where it had been all day. He set it on top of Blaine's, his hands shaking.

"Before we do anything," Blaine said, reaching out and cupping Kurt's face in his hands, gently stroking his fingertips along his boyfriend's cheekbones, "I just want you to know that I love you _so_, so much."

Kurt smiled, leaning in to kiss Blaine feverishly. Pulling away, he whispered, "I love you too, Blaine. So much."

His boyfriend smiled, kissing him once more before pressing the envelope into Kurt's hands. "Open it," he urged, "I really want to know."

Kurt chuckled, handing Blaine his envelope. "Go on," he murmured.

Blaine kissed him again before tearing open the envelope. Kurt did the same, pulling out Blaine's letter, his gaze skittering down the page.

But the only thing his eyes could focus on was the sentence at the top.

**LETTER OF ACCEPTANCE: NEW YORK ACADEMY OF THE DRAMATIC ACTS**

Kurt's heart stopped. This was it. Blaine was accepted. Blaine was going to New York.

Kurt looked up from the letter and met his boyfriend's eyes. "You got into NYADA, Blaine," he whispered, voice hoarse.

Blaine's eyes were filled with tears and Kurt's stomach flipped. He hadn't been accepted. His dreams were over. This was it. Everything he'd worked for had been for nothing.

Blaine flipped the piece of paper he held in his hands round so that Kurt could see the contents of it.

**LETTER OF ACCEPTANCE: NEW YORK ACADEMY OF THE DRAMATIC ACTS**

Kurt's eyes widened and for a moment, he faltered.

He was going to New York.

He was going to New York _with Blaine_. They were not only going to the same state, but the same college. No matter what, they were going to be together.

He launched himself across the bed, attacking Blaine's lips with his and pressing their bodies together. "I love you," he breathed, pressing hot kisses against his boyfriend's neck, earning himself a guttural moan. "I love you so much."

"Oh God, Kurt, I love you," Blaine muttered, rolling his boyfriend over so that he was on top. He kissed him deeply, pressing his hips down onto Kurt's. "We're going to _New York_ together."

"I know," Kurt grinned, "I can't wait, Blaine."

Blaine rolled away, still smiling at his boyfriend. "Kurt, I – I have something for you," he said, pulling another folded piece of paper out of his jean pocket. "I don't know if this is overstepping the mark or anything but I – this just felt so right. I wanted to do this for you."

Kurt looked at him searchingly. "Blaine, what is it?"

"I – just take it," he instructed, pushing the paper into Kurt's hands.

Kurt unfurled it, eyes widening as he saw what was written on the paper. It was a print-out of an apartment in New York, though apparently, it had already been sold.

Kurt's features were etched with confusion as he looked up at his boyfriend. "Blaine, why have you given me a print-out of an apartment that's already been sold?"

Blaine's eyes met his, silently willing him to understand. "Guess who bought it."

Kurt shook his head, trying to gather his thoughts. "Blaine, what's going on?"

"Kurt, this is ours now," Blaine told him. Kurt's heart did a backflip. "If you want it," he added hastily when his boyfriend didn't reply.

His eyes filled with tears and in one fluid motion, he pulled Blaine into his arms, holding him tightly and kissing the top of his head. "You did this for me?" He murmured, throat thick with emotion.

"For us," Blaine amended, looking up into Kurt's eyes.

"How?" Kurt asked, incredulously.

"I have savings," Blaine explained, shrugging, "I got a job. I've been planning for this, Kurt. This is our future and I want it to be perfect. Is that okay?"

"Blaine," Kurt breathed, grinning, "It's more than okay. It _is_ perfect. You're perfect."

His boyfriend's answering smile was blinding and Kurt quickly swallowed it in a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**Please leave me a review if you've enjoyed this chapter, I'd love to hear your thoughts. Thanks again! Don't forget to include what you'd put on your Born This Way t-shirt!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, I really appreciate all of them. Some of your responses to my BTW question made me laugh, some made me cry, so thank you for all of them.**

**If I had my own Born This Way t-shirt, it would either say Depression, Panic Attacks or Borderline Personality Disorder, all of which I suffer from. Thankfully, I'm recovered from some of the above but I'm still petrified of anyone knowing, which no one does for the exception of my mum, so this is a big step forward for me :)**

**Thanks so much for reading, I really hope you enjoy this chapter. This was beta'd by Nija Assasian, who is amazing and I can't thank her enough. :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter seventeen<span>

* * *

><p><em>Finally, <em>summer was upon them.

This did not, however, explain why Kurt was being forcibly shaken awake by Rachel Berry at an ungodly hour in the morning.

Kurt snuggled closer to Blaine, who tightened his hold on him, and lapsed back into unconsciousness. Though, one thing he knew about Rachel was that she was persistent and he knew that this morning would be no exception.

Blaine's parents were out of town and Kurt had been staying with them for the week that they were away. He'd grown accustomed to sleeping next to Blaine and he knew that now, he'd never be able to sleep alone ever again. But strangely, he was OK with that.

Rachel continued to shake him, voicing her request for him to get up.

Kurt swatted her away, mumbling, "Fuck off, Rachel."

She looked shocked. "While I'm incredibly insulted by your cursing, I understand that it's still early and therefore, I will make an exception."

"Gee, thanks," Kurt muttered, darkly. He tried to sit up, but Blaine's arms restricted him and he smiled down at his still-sleeping boyfriend fondly.

Rachel cocked her head on one side, the picture of innocence. "Sorry, was I interrupting something?"

"Yes, my sleep," Kurt retorted, finally wriggling free of Blaine's hold and sitting up. Blaine opted instead of Kurt's pillow, holding it protectively against his chest. "But now that I've been replaced by an inanimate object," he continued, turning to look at Rachel, "I think it's time to get up."

"Good!" Rachel exclaimed, tugging on his arm and pulling him out of bed. She looked faintly disgusted when she saw that he was clad only in boxer briefs. "Put some clothes on, would you?" She hissed.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Rachel, it didn't occur me to wear clothes in bed, funnily enough."

Rachel gave him a withering look. "You're not _in_ bed anymore, Kurt."

"Thanks to you," Kurt muttered.

"It's for a good cause!" Rachel insisted.

"If you're trying to get me to stand on the sidewalk with you and sing to pedestrians, I'm only going to refuse like I did last time." Kurt told her, pulling on a tattered pair of plaid pyjama bottoms. He followed Rachel out of the room and downstairs, sliding into a stool in the kitchen and watching as she bustled around the room, flicking the kettle on and retrieving a jar of instant coffee from the cupboard.

"No, it's not that," she said, "I need your help. Coffee?"

Kurt cocked an eyebrow. "This is gunna be good. And yes, please. Black, no sugar."

"I know!" Rachel replied. "I am your friend, Kurt; I know how you like coffee. And seeing as you practically live with us these days – not that I'm complaining – of course I'd know it." She dropped a spoonful of coffee into each mug before returning to the previous subject matter. "Anyway, I need your help today. You don't have plans, right?"

Kurt considered this. His plans had mainly consisted of Blaine, naked in his bed and writhing beneath him. "Well, actually, I –"

"Good!" Rachel cut in, placing a cup of steaming coffee in front of him. "As I'm an honourable and frankly inspirational person, I have volunteered down at the local kindergarten. I'm going to be running a music workshop and I need yours and Blaine's help."

Kurt groaned, taking a long sip of coffee and barely blinking as it scolded his throat. "Kids? Rachel, children and me really don't mix."

"They'll love you!" Rachel insisted. "Please, Kurt? Please? Blaine will love it – he loves kids."

"Of course he fucking does," Kurt muttered, rolling his eyes. He took a deep breath, raking a hand through his hair, which was horrific after a night's sleep. "Fine!" He decided. "Fine. But I swear, Rachel, you'd better make this worth my while."

Rachel nodded enthusiastically. "What do you want?"

"A free house tonight," Kurt requested, smirking.

She faltered. "But I thought we could –"

"No!" Kurt cut her off. "That's my sole condition."

Rachel huffed indignantly but eventually nodded her assent. "Fine. I suppose it's worth it, for your help. But for that, you don't get any say in what I'm going to wear today. And I'm feeling in the mood for unicorns."

Kurt gaped at her. "You wouldn't."

"Try me," Rachel raised an eyebrow, taking a long gulp of coffee.

Kurt sighed. "Fine, go put your unicorn jumper on. See if I care. It may permanently damage my eyesight, but I'll live. I'm going to wake Blaine. And because you owe me, I get morning sex. With Blaine, obviously, not you." He leapt up, stealing Rachel's coffee from her hands and making his way up the stairs, smirking as Rachel yelled after him.

He crept along the hall, pushing Blaine's bedroom door open and entering. He smiled at the sight before him. Blaine was sprawled across the bed, wearing only his briefs, cuddling Kurt's pillow as if his life depended on it.

Kurt set down the coffees on the bedside table before sliding back under the covers and wrapping his arms around Blaine. The other teen shifted back into Kurt's hold, returning the embrace. Kurt dropped a kiss onto the top of his boyfriend's head, smiling. "Blaine, time to wake up," he said in a sing-song voice.

Blaine groaned, stretching and clinging to Kurt tighter, burying his head into the crook of Kurt's neck. "Don'wanna," he mumbled.

Kurt smirked. "Yes, you do. We've got a fun-filled day ahead of us," his sarcasm wasn't lost on Blaine, even in his half-asleep state.

Blaine cracked an eye open, regarding him warily. "What are we doing?" He asked, his voice still groggy with sleep.

"Volunteering!" Kurt told him with mock-enthusiasm.

Blaine perked up slightly, managing to pull both eyes open. He leant in to kiss Kurt quickly by way of saying 'good morning' and then replied, "Where?"

"A kindergarten summer class music workshop," Kurt recited, raising an eyebrow. "Rachel recruited us," he said by way of explanation.

"Ah, makes sense," Blaine replied, sitting up and leaning across Kurt to retrieve the cup of coffee. He took a sip and then grimaced. "Is that soy milk?"

Kurt looked apologetic. "I stole it from Rachel," he explained.

"Figures," Blaine murmured, taking another gulp. "It's not too bad, I suppose. Did Rachel wake you up?"

Kurt nodded mournfully. "Yes and probably half the neighbourhood. You're lucky you sleep like the dead or you would have been in her firing line, too. And seeing as you didn't protect me, I was submitted to the torture that was Rachel Berry. In. The. Morning."

Blaine winced. "She's bad, isn't she?"

"She's just so…" Kurt struggled to find words, "cheerful. It's not natural."

"Hey, you haven't had to live with it for 18 years," Blaine reminded him. He wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, snuggling into his side and closing his eyes.

"Don't go back to sleep!" Kurt instructed, slapping Blaine's arm. His boyfriend opened one eye and gave him a sceptical look. "Rachel wants us down at the school in the next few hours and I _know_ how long it takes you to gel your hair."

"Fair point," Blaine agreed. He kissed Kurt chastely before climbing out of bed, though he paused on his way to the bathroom. He looked over his shoulder and grinned at Kurt. "I'm gunna take a shower. Do you want to join me?"

Kurt couldn't get to the bathroom quick enough.

* * *

><p>Kurt raised a sceptical eyebrow at the wall displays as they passed them on the way to the classroom. One that caught his eye in particular was the 'My Family' display board.<p>

Every single drawing was identical. Mother, father, child.

Kurt held back a sigh. Compared to these children's drawings, his family was pretty empty. Blaine met his gaze and reached out to entwine their fingers, smiling softly at him.

Kurt's heart back flipped. He may not have a conventional family, but he had Blaine, and that was all he needed.

Rachel was striding ahead of them and had already reached the door to the classroom. She hurried them over, pushing the door open and shoving the pair through. She followed behind, smiling brightly at the occupants of the room.

The children were huddled on the floor, grinning up at them and a teacher stood a little off to the side, though she was also smiling. She hurried over to them, sticking out her hand in greeting. "Hi! You must be Rachel, Kurt and Blaine."

They nodded their assent.

"Great! Thank you so much for doing this, you guys. My name is Holly Holliday and I run the kindergarten here. I just want the children to be able to chill out, you know? Kick back, have some fun."

Kurt and Blaine shared a sceptical look, but didn't comment. Rachel, on the other hand, jumped right in.

"Aren't they 5?" She asked, sounding taken aback. When Holly just raised an eyebrow, she quickly backtracked. "I understand completely. We're happy to help." She poked Kurt in the ribs, forcing him to back her up.

"Ow! I mean, yeah, totally happy to be here." Kurt supplied, lamely. He shot a dark look at Rachel, rubbing his side.

He watched as Holly's eyes widened and he winced. Since letting his voice relax back into its usual tone, he'd been used to people being surprised at the sound of it. However, what he hadn't been expecting was her next comment. "You sing countertenor, right?"

Kurt looked up in surprise. "Er, yeah," he affirmed.

"That's awesome!" Holly told him, beaming. "I can't wait to hear you!"

"Thanks…I think," Kurt replied, hesitantly.

"Do you mind if I join you guys?" Holly asked. "I sing a bit myself and I'd love to get to hear you all."

Blaine grinned at her and replied before Rachel could, "Absolutely. It'd be lovely to have you, Miss Holliday."

"Call me Holly," she told him, winking.

Kurt, on seeing this, deliberately slid his hands into Blaine's. Holly followed the movement and her mouth fell into an O shape.

"Ah, you guys are…" she started, but Kurt cut her off.

"Yes, we are."

Holly smiled at him brightly before pulling both him and Blaine into her arms. "Congrats, you guys! Use protection, you hear?"

Blaine flushed profusely but Kurt just smirked. "We are, ma'am."

Rachel gagged but Holly just grinned at him. "Glad to hear it. Shall we meet the kids?"

Blaine nodded emphatically, muttering a "Yes, please."

Kurt gave him an innocent smile. "Come on, darling," he said in a sing-song voice, pulling Blaine towards the children.

"So, these are the kids," Holly announced. "Say hello to Kurt, Blaine and Rachel everyone!"

A chorus of greetings rang out and the three teens grinned. "Hi, my name is Rachel Berry," she told them, stepping forward. "I have impeccable talent and for the good of the younger generation, I've decided to share it. I think that I can do all of your voices the world of good. I am, if you will, an expert in this field and I believe that –"

"We're just here to have fun," Kurt cut her off, smirking. "You guys wanna have fun?"

Another response of affirmation sounded and Blaine grinned over at his boyfriend. Whatever qualms he'd had about Kurt and children, they were all dispelled. Kurt clearly had a knack for this.

"Right then," Blaine said, "over there," he pointed across the classroom, "I'll be playing some guitar and showing you guys how to play as well. And there," he gestured in the opposite direction; "Kurt and Rachel will be doing some vocal classes. So, take your pick!"

The class was fairly evenly spread, with a few more children opting for Kurt and Rachel. Holly first of all went over to Blaine, her own guitar in hand, and sat beside him, strumming out a melody that was in time to his, earning a grin from Blaine.

"So," Rachel announced, beaming at the children, "we'll start with some basics. Everyone knows the work of Barbra Streisand, right?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Let's just start with nursery rhymes, Rachel."

* * *

><p>As the afternoon wore on, the two groups joined together to compare work. Blaine was playing the ukulele while Holly strummed the guitar along with the other children in their group. Kurt and Rachel's team were singing and before the performance started, Kurt leant over and whispered in Blaine's ear, "My kids are going to wipe the floor with your kids."<p>

Blaine smirked back, replying, "No way. We have this in the bag."

Kurt moved back to his seat, pulling a small girl onto his lap. The girl grinned, clasping her arms around the girl's neck and hugging him tightly. Kurt smiled down at her, tightening his hold around her waist. Blaine watched him with a look of longing.

The melody of the guitar started up and the children, accompanied by Kurt and Rachel, began to sing.

"_This little light of mine,  
>I'm gunna let it shine<em>

_This little light of mine,_

_I'm gunna let it shine,  
>Let it shine, let it shine, let it shine."<em>

Kurt and Blaine shared a grin across the classroom as they launched into the last part of the song.

_"Hide it under a bushel? No!  
>I'm gunna let it shine<br>Hide it under a bushel? No!  
>I'm gunna let it shine<br>Hide it under a bushel? No!  
>I'm gunna let it shine<br>Let it shine, let it shine, let it shine."_

* * *

><p>It was only later when they were in bed that night, breathing hard and covered in sweat that Blaine brought up the subject of children.<p>

"I thought you didn't like kids."

Kurt looked up at him sceptically. "Who told you that?"

"You."

"Oh, right," Kurt smiled, "I don't know, they might be growing on me."

"Are you joking?" Blaine looked incredulous. "Kurt, you were brilliant with those kids today."

Kurt blushed. "No, I wasn't."

"You were," Blaine insisted, cupping Kurt's face between his hands. He leant in and kissed him softly. "You're going to be a great dad one day, Kurt."

"I hope so," Kurt replied, voice gentle. "I want to be." He paused. "I want to be, with you. I mean – it scares me a lot, but I do. I want us and I want that; all of it."

Blaine's heart stopped. For a second, he played the words again in his head; sure he'd heard them wrong. But he hadn't.

Blaine pulled Kurt into a passionate kiss, encircling his waist with his arms. "I love you so much," he whispered, kissing Kurt again. "I want that," he continued, "I want that with you."

Kurt gripped him tightly, smiling into the kiss. "Good," he murmured, kissing Blaine deeply, "because that's what you're going to get."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**Please leave me a review if you have a minute. Thank you!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you so much for all your sweet words of encouragement after the A/N on my last chapter. I really appreciate it all, but special thanks to: **_**bookster1, The Songbirds Are Singing, SragonZ, paddyofurniture, Sakura12, Echoing Dreams, xXxDracoAddictxXx, future-superstar-duh, StormsInNeverland and VeryDarrenLover. **_**But also a huge thank you to everyone else who reviewed: _Jay Li Matsuda, Richard's Confessor, ColourMeDemented, missjayne76, InLoveWithDarren, Belle Ballot, raspberrytwists, Gleek1906-Klaine4eva and Greg'sgirl5. _I love you all so much. And oh my God, we passed 300 reviews. Words can't describe how thankful I am.**

**And, as always, thank you so much to _Nija Assasian_, my amazing beta. I love her so much and would be completely lost without her.**

**Thank you for reading, please keep reviewing and I'll keep writing :) thanks again!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter eighteen<span>

* * *

><p>"Okay, this can go, this can go…that can <em>definitely<em> go," Kurt paused, pushing a rail of clothes aside and fishing out Blaine's old Dalton blazer. He turned to look at his boyfriend, raising an eyebrow. "But _this _I want to see you in."

Blaine grinned, snatching the blazer back from Kurt and looking at it fondly.

"Do you miss it?" Kurt asked after a few moments. His voice was soft with fear; fear of what, he wasn't entirely sure. Fear of Blaine's answer, fear that McKinley and indeed Kurt, wasn't good enough for him, that he missed Dalton. All in all, there was a great deal riding on Blaine's answer.

Blaine seemed to consider the question for a few minutes. "Yeah, of course I do. But that's not to say that I wish I was there now."

Kurt smiled, turning back to the wardrobe. His smile widened still when he felt Blaine's strong arms wrap around him from behind and he leant back into the touch, still fiddling with the contents of his boyfriend's wardrobe. He let out a groan when Blaine started to kiss the side of his neck and tried to find the willpower to pull away.

He found none.

"Blaine," he murmured after a few minutes, voice abnormally high as his boyfriend sucked the beginnings of a hickey onto the column of his neck. "We need to pack." The protest was feeble and half-hearted and Blaine saw straight through it. In fact, he persisted, kissing Kurt's neck harder and with more fever and Kurt's eyes rolled back in his head as he lost himself in the feeling of Blaine.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed, smiling when his boyfriend shuddered at the feel of cold breath on warm skin, "we have all summer. Right now, I just want to be with you." He punctuated this sentence with another kiss, knowing that Kurt would crumble.

And he was right. Kurt moaned, turning in Blaine's arms and kissing him feverishly, smiling into the kiss and angling his head to deepen it.

At that moment, that wonderful moment, Rachel Berry stormed in with a face like thunder. The two boys pulled apart, groaning. "I'm really starting to resent the fact that she's your sister," Kurt murmured, casting Rachel a dark look.

She held her hands up in defence. "Well, I'm sorry. You told me you were packing, not re-enacting pornography."

Kurt smirked at her. "I'm surprised you even know what that is."

Blaine stifled a laugh, biting his lip when he saw the look Rachel was giving him. "Sorry, Rach," he said, chuckling, "but he has a point."

Kurt grinned triumphantly. "Anyway, was there any reason for your evasion of our privacy? Which we were using very well, I might add," he continued, sliding his hand into the back pocket of Blaine's jeans.

Rachel shuddered. "I don't even want to know," she told them pointedly, "but I have a problem in the shape of a giant."

"Finn," both Kurt and Blaine guessed at the same time.

Rachel sighed, flinging herself onto Blaine's bed dramatically. "How did you guess?" She moaned into a pillow.

Kurt pretended to consider this. "Well, it could have something to do with the fact that you guys have been dating for months…"

"…You haven't stopped talking about it ever since you got together…" Blaine continued.

"…And the fact that he's my stepbrother. Ergo, he talks to me about you as well." Kurt finished.

Rachel sat up straight, staring at Kurt with an incredulous expression. "He does?"

Kurt face-palmed. "Yes, Rachel. We do talk, you know. He does tell me things."

"And why don't _you_ tell _me_ these things?" Rachel shrieked.

"Well, you never asked," Kurt smirked at her. "But seriously, Rach, Finn's my brother. I'm not just gunna go gossiping about everything he tells me."

"Talking to me isn't gossiping!" Rachel protested. "It's not my fault that everyone at school was so invested in my private life, I was practically a celebrity."

"Er, Rach, no you weren't," Kurt told her, bluntly. "But, your blatant misjudgement aside, Finn's been telling me that you've been trying to get him to come to New York. Is this true?" He asked, raising an accusing eyebrow.

"Yes," Rachel wailed, dropping her head back onto the pillow. Kurt and Blaine watched from across the room with identical expressions of scepticism. "Because he loves me and we should be together!"

"Rachel, he may love you, but asking him to go to another state with you is a bit much," Kurt told her, crossing the room and sitting down on the bed. Blaine followed.

"You did it for Blaine!" Rachel cried indignantly, though the effect was slightly muffled through the pillow.

"Yeah, well," Kurt's eyes met Blaine's, "that's different."

Blaine smiled at him, reaching out to twine their fingers together.

Rachel lifted her head from the pillow with a look of disgust. "Sorry, do you want me to leave so that you can have a private moment?" She asked, voice dripping sarcasm.

"Yes, please," Blaine replied without missing a beat. Kurt smirked.

"Excuse me, Blaine," Rachel rounded on him, "your sister is having a crisis! I think you can go three seconds without having sex with your boyfriend!"

"Well…" Kurt started, but Blaine cut him off with a meaningful glare that Kurt knew meant 'too far', though he rarely complied with his unwritten rule between them. He often preferred to push it right to the limit, to the point where Blaine was forced to silence him with kisses because hey, talk about a win-win situation.

"Anyway," Rachel wailed, "I'm not going to go to New York as a single woman! I refuse!"

"Rach, you can't _make_ Finn come to New York with us," Kurt told her, gently, "I hear he wants to buy back my dad's old business and make a go of it." Blaine looked up at Kurt in surprise. His boyfriend hadn't told him that.

"But why would he be a mechanic when he could come and be my trophy boyfriend?" Rachel cried, giving Kurt a mournful look.

"Well, as appealing as that sounds…" Kurt replied, raising an eyebrow, "maybe he wants a bit more than that."

"I'm just worried, Kurt," Rachel admitted, sighing, "I really do love him. I don't want to be apart from him."

"I know, Rach," Kurt sympathised, pulling her into a hug, "it'll be OK. I'll talk to him."

Rachel looked up at him, eyes shining. "You will?" She echoed.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Stop looking like I've offered to give you my kidneys, _yes_, I'll talk to Finn. _I_ want him to come to New York with us, too, you know."

"You do?" Rachel asked.

"Will you stop repeating everything I say?" Kurt snapped, though his tone was teasing. "Yes, Rachel, I want my brother to come to New York with us. Of course I do."

"Oh, Kurt, thank you!" Rachel exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"OK, yeah, Rach, you can let go now," Kurt hinted, trying to push Rachel away. These days, the only person he could be comfortably affectionate with was Blaine.

"Oh, sorry," Rachel replied, pulling away. "I'll let you get on with _packing_," she emphasised the word with a wink and stalked away, closing the door behind her.

Kurt collapsed back onto the bed. "I'm emotionally drained," he said.

Blaine chuckled, pulling his boyfriend up and into his arms. "I can tell."

"Seriously, how do you cope?" Kurt asked, incredulously.

"Practise," Blaine smirked.

Kurt laughed, heaving himself out of Blaine's arms and strode across the room to his dresser. "Right, underwear drawer next?" He suggested, winking.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Whatever you want."

Kurt pulled the drawer open and started pulling out items and putting them into a pile for Blaine to sort through. His hands stilled, however, when he came across a small notebook. It was pink and every visible inch of it was covered in gold stars. He pulled it out, frowning when he saw the title.

_50 Reasons Why You Can't Date Kurt Hummel_.

Kurt smirked. This ought to be good. He flicked the book open, raising an eyebrow at the first reason but continuing regardless.

_Reason 32: He is an atheist and our Jewish ancestors would be rolling over in their graves to know that you were seeing such a boy._

Kurt, unable to control himself, laughed aloud, capturing the attention of his boyfriend. He fixed his face into a stern expression and turned to look at Blaine. He held up the notebook, raising a questioning eyebrow as he said, "Would you mind explaining what this is?"

* * *

><p>"Finn," Kurt called out as he walked through the front door, "I'm home! Get down here; I need to talk to you!"<p>

Finn scrambled down the stairs, engrossing Kurt into a 'man-hug' and grinning at him. "Hey, bro. Did you have fun at Blaine's?"

"Yes, thank you," Kurt replied primly. Dropping all pretences, he continued, "I hear you and Rachel are having problems."

Finn faltered. "She – she told you that?"

"Not quite in those words, but yes. Apparently she wants you to come to New York," Kurt said, eyeing Finn.

He shook his head. "Everything's about New York with her! Just because it's where _she_ wants to go, doesn't mean I should leave Lima and my family behind to go with her!"

"Woah, calm down, Finn," Kurt held up his hands in surrender, "don't shoot the messenger."

"I'm not going," Finn told him, "I'm not. You can tell her that. I couldn't go to New York, Kurt. I deserve to be more than a medal boyfriend or whatever she called it –"

"Trophy boyfriend," Kurt corrected him, quietly.

"Yeah, that!" Finn agreed. "I can't do it, Kurt. I just can't. I mean, I love her, but no."

"Finn, you could do so much. You have so much potential. Why aren't you using it?" Kurt asked, on the brink of despair.

"I am, Kurt!" Finn retorted, hotly. "I'm trying as hard as I can and I'm still not good enough! I will _never_ be good enough. I'm not good enough for Rachel; I'm not good enough for New York. I'm a Lima Loser, Kurt. I always will be."

"Finn, that is _not true_," Kurt insisted, "you're amazing, Finn. Believe in yourself."

"There's nothing for me in New York!" Finn cried.

"What about me and Rachel and Blaine?" Kurt returned. "Are we nothing?"

"I can't rely on you guys, I need to stand on my own two feet," Finn insisted.

"Finn, you sound like a character from High School Musical, please," Kurt replied darkly and then, raising his voice, he continued, "Fine. You don't want to come to New York, that's fine. I can accept that. But don't come crying to me when you miss Rachel," he warned, pointing an accusatory finger at his brother.

Finn shrugged. "I figure when I tell Rachel what I'm going to do instead of New York, she'll end our relationship anyway."

Kurt gawped at him. "Why would she have a problem with you running a garage?"

Finn gave him a searching look. "Dude, I'm not doing that anymore."

Kurt exhaled sharply. He could barely keep up with Finn. It was probably a good idea he wasn't going to New York, or he'd get halfway there and change his mind, turn the car around and drive home. "And why not?" Kurt asked, struggling to keep his voice under control.

"Because I'm enlisting in the army instead."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**Cliffhanger, I know! But keep reviewing and the next chapter will be up tomorrow! Thank you!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Aw, you guys...**

**Your reviews are phenomenal. You never cease to amaze me with your kind words and crazy compliments, thank you SO much. Please keep the reviews coming, they're just amazing.**

**I will say that there won't be an update tomorrow, but an especially early one the next day to make up for it :) Life is horribly hectic right now, so unfortunately my exams have to take priority.**

**However, due to popular demand, I'm considering writing a one-shot of the book that Rachel wrote for Blaine - '50 Reasons Why You Can't Date Kurt Hummel' - would anyone be interested in reading that? Let me know!**

**Thanks so much to all my lovely readers and to my amazing beta _Nija Assasian. _She is just incredible, I couldn't do any of this without her. :)**

**Thanks for reading, please leave me a review if you liked this chapter :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter nineteen<span>

* * *

><p>This was all Rachel's fault, Kurt told himself as he stood in the men's bathroom in the Lima Mall.<p>

_All_ Rachel's fault.

Why they couldn't have had one last reunion in a restaurant or at one another's house, Kurt would never know. But no, instead of a simple get together, they were flash-mobbing the local shopping centre.

Rachel had told him that it would be fun. Memorable. He supposed that she just wanted one last opportunity to try and remind Finn why he loved performing so much and convince him not to join the army, though it would be in vain and Rachel probably knew this better than any of them. Things had been decidedly awkward, seeing as the pair weren't talking, but Rachel had insisted on this final performance.

Kurt sighed, dusting off imaginary lint on his shirt. He would never understand the song choice, either. Rachel had insisted on one that would stand out, attract attention, and possibly get them all beaten up.

Kurt could understand that the New Directions needed to have one last performance, but why couldn't it be in the comfort of their own home or the auditorium? Why did it have to be here? He'd always been one for making a scene, but this was too far. Especially with the outfits that Rachel had given them all.

They were performing _Born This Way_ and had all been instructed to create their own t-shirts that depicted their biggest insecurity, something that you'd been taught was wrong but equally, it defined who you are. Kurt traced his fingers along the lettering on his own t-shirt before pulling his red plaid shirt shut over it. He could do this. He was Kurt Hummel. He could do anything.

Kurt looked at himself in the mirror and let out a sigh. He'd pulled his hair loose of its coif and it was now sticking up, as it had been in the days before Blaine and his damn _hair gel_. His skin was flawless, his elfin features perfectly in place but there was something wrong. It took Kurt a few moments to realise that it was nerves.

He took a minute to consider this. Was he really nervous? It'd been so long since he'd had nerves over something as mundane as a simple performance that he was taken aback. He spent a few moments trying to pull himself together and then he exited the bathroom before he had a nervous breakdown. What was happening to him?

Kurt strode across the mall, stationing himself next to the fountain, where the performance was choreographed to start. He spotted Rachel leaning over the balcony of the upper level, gesturing to him frantically. He nodded, taking a deep breath. His eyes skittered across the mall to the elevators, where he knew Blaine was waiting. His boyfriend smiled at him and Kurt's heart rose slightly. He could do this. Blaine was here. He could _do_ this.

He gave Rachel a small thumbs up, closing his eyes as the music blasted over the loud speakers of the mall. He stepped forward into the crowd, opened his mouth and began to sing.

"_It doesn't matter if you love him,_

_Or capital H-I-M,"_

Mercedes and Tina appeared at his side as Kurt raised his arms above his head, attracting the attention of the milling shoppers.

"_Just put your paws up,_

'_Cos you were born this way, baby."_

The two girls ripped his shirt apart, sending buttons flying everywhere but Kurt scarcely even noticed as his insecurity was revealed and gasps echoed around him.

'**In Love with a Boy'**

Kurt met Blaine's eyes across the mall and even from this distance; he could see that they were filled with tears. He'd refused to let his boyfriend see his shirt before the performance and he knew, in this moment, that it was _so _worth it.

Kurt danced alongside Mercedes and Tina, swaying his hips precariously as the music picked up and Tina stepped forward to take the next solo.

"_My mama told me when I was young,_

_We are all born super stars,_

_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on,_

_In the glass of her boudoir."_

Tina shrunk back as Mercedes stepped into the forefront of the performance, taking the next verse, both revealing the writing on their t-shirts.

"_There's nothing wrong with loving who you are,_

_She said, "'Cause He made you perfect, babe,"_

_So hold your head up, girl, and you'll go far,_

_Listen to me when I say!"_

The rest of New Directions materialised through the crowd, opening their shirts and jackets and proudly showing their t-shirts and what was printed there. Through the crowd, Kurt caught sight of Blaine's and his heart stopped.

'**Property of Kurt Hummel**'

Emotion swelled in his throat, choking him off as he tried to continue to sing. He took a deep breath, trying to compose himself as the performance went on. Thankfully, his next solo wasn't for a while.

"_I'm beautiful in my way,_

'_Cos God makes no mistakes,_

_I'm on the right track, baby,_

_I was born this way!_

_Don't hide yourself in regret,_

_Just love yourself and you're set,_

_I'm on the right track, baby,_

_I was born this way!"_

Kurt and Blaine naturally gravitated towards each other and ended up dancing side by side, sparing each other longing looks between breaks of song.

"_Born this way,_

_Ooh, there ain't no other way,_

_Baby I was born this way,_

_Baby I was born this way._

_Born this way_

_Ooh, there ain't no other way,_

_Baby I was born this way,_

_Right track, baby, I was born this way."_

The song flew past in a blur of vocals and choreography until it was Kurt's solo again. He pushed through the group and claimed his spot in the forefront. They were crowded by a captivated audience now, who were clapping along with the song.

"_Don't be a drag, just be a queen,_

_Whether you're broke or evergreen,_

_Your black, white, beige, Chola descent,_

_You're Lebanese, you're orient!_

_Whether life's disabilities,_

_Left you outcast, bullied or teased,_

_Rejoice and love yourself today,_

_Because baby, you were born this way._

_No matter gay, straight or bi,_

_Lesbian, transgendered life,_

_I'm on the right track, baby,_

_I was born to survive."_

Kurt blended back into the group, weaving between people and back next to Blaine. He was shaking with adrenaline, trying hard to reign in his emotions and none of that was helped by the way Blaine was gazing at him.

"_I was born this way, hey,_

_I was born this way, hey,_

_I'm on the right track, baby,_

_I was born this way, hey._

_I was born this way, hey,_

_I was born this way, hey,_

_I'm on the right track, baby,_

_I was born this way, hey!"_

The music stopped and applause broke out, a deafeningly loud sound against the moment of silence. Every member of New Directions was beaming, engulfing one another in hugs and yells of success.

Kurt was vaguely aware – through his haze of adrenaline – of Blaine grabbing his arm and leading him away. He was pulled across the mall and into the bathroom, where he was backed into a cubicle. Blaine kicked the door closed behind them as he pressed Kurt against one of the walls, kissing him desperately.

Kurt let out a gasp of surprise before he responded, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and pulling him closer. Their bodies were close, impossibly close, but still too far apart. Kurt angled his head, deepening the kiss and fisting the back of Blaine's t-shirt to try and pull him closer still.

Blaine moaned loudly into his mouth and Kurt used the opportunity to pull away and kiss his boyfriend's neck, sucking on a sensitive spot that Kurt knew drove him wild. Blaine gasped, throwing his head back to expose more skin.

"You were so –" Blaine panted, eyes rolling back in his head, "oh _God_, Kurt, so freaking hot out there."

"It's all for you, baby," Kurt purred, biting down on the junction that joined Blaine's neck to his shoulders.

Blaine ducked his head to reclaim Kurt's lips, kissing him with so much fever that Kurt felt decidedly lightheaded. He pulled away to take a deep breath, but Blaine began to kiss his neck and Kurt felt his legs turn to jelly.

"I love your t-shirt," Kurt moaned, clutching desperately at Blaine.

"It's true," Blaine breathed, the cool air sending shivers up Kurt's spine, "I'm yours."

"I love you," Kurt panted, "I love you so much." Had he not been so lightheaded, he would have noticed that he didn't falter. As it was, he didn't realise.

But Blaine did. He grinned against Kurt's skin, kissing it that little bit harder. "I love you too, baby."

The pet name was more of a turn-on than Kurt would have liked to admit and he kissed his boyfriend again, losing himself in the feeling of Blaine.

* * *

><p>"This is <em>such<em> a bad idea," Kurt hissed, slipping his hand into Blaine's as they got out of the car and started across the parking lot towards Breadstix.

"It's not," Blaine insisted, "honestly, it'll work. This is perfect."

"This is so far from perfect that I can't even begin to describe," Kurt protested, rolling his eyes as Blaine held the door of the restaurant open for him. "Why can't we just go home and have sex and forget about other people's happiness?"

Blaine gave him a withering look. "As tempting as that sounds – and trust me, it does – I think we owe Karofsky this."

Kurt sighed. "I hate it when you're right."

"You love it," Blaine countered, pressing a kiss to his cheek as they entered the main part of the restaurant.

A waitress appeared in front of them instantly, grinning. "Hi there! Table for two, is it?"

"Four, actually," Blaine amended, smiling.

"Absolutely. Come right this way, sirs," the waitress beamed at them and bounded off in the direction of a table. Kurt stifled a laugh. This woman reminded him so much of Brittany. She gestured to their booth as they approached it. "Here we are."

"Thanks," Blaine sent a dapper grin her way before settling into the seat next to Kurt. His boyfriend fidgeted, chewing on his thumbnail absentmindedly. Blaine put a reassuring hand on his thigh, pulling his hand away from his mouth. "Kurt, come on, it'll be fine."

"If this goes wrong, David's going to hate me forever," Kurt told him, frantically. "This is such a bad idea."

"No it's not," Blaine insisted. "Kurt, calm down. Listen to me; everything's going to be OK. They'll like each other, I promise. Trent's a great guy. And he even looks a little like you. Just, you know, more muscular."

Kurt glared at him. "I am plenty muscular, thank you."

"I didn't say you weren't," Blaine returned, but Kurt's eyes were still narrowed. Blaine leaned in closer, whispering in his boyfriend's ear, "You _know_ how much I love your abs."

Kurt struggled to look nonplussed. "Do I?" He replied, though his voice was even higher than usual.

"Yes," Blaine growled, his voice still too quiet for other customers to hear, "I'll make a point of showing you when we get back to yours," he assured Kurt, who had turned a light pink.

"Good," Kurt replied, opening his menu and pointedly looking at it, trying hard to distract himself.

Blaine chuckled, glancing in the direction of the door. He sat up straight when he saw Trent, waving. "Trent!" He called out, gesturing him over.

As Trent approached, Kurt had to admit that there was a slight resemblance. The hair was the same and a few years ago, their faces would have been the same. Trent was of a bigger build than him, but Kurt was sure that that would suit Karofsky just fine.

"Hi!" Trent greeted, sliding into the seat opposite them. "Am I late?"

"Not at all," Blaine assured him.

"Hey, I'm Kurt," Kurt told him, smiling.

"Hi, I'm Trent. Blaine's told me a whole load about you," Trent said, grinning.

Kurt looked at Blaine, eyes full of suspicion. "All good things, I hope."

"Great things," Trent assured him.

"Good," Kurt smiled, before his face turned serious. "Right, before David gets here, there are a few things you need to know about him."

Trent nodded. "Fire away."

"He's your basic jock. He's not the brightest crayon in the multipack, but he's got a good heart. He can be defensive when he wants to be, but that's just a front, I promise. Once you get to know him, that'll all fall away. He's only been out of the closet for a little while, so be gentle with him," Kurt told him. "He's not always been comfortable with his sexuality, so that might take a bit of work but I'm sure it'll be fine."

Trent nodded again, trying to take it all in.

"But I promise, he's a lovely guy," Kurt concluded, smiling at Trent, "he'll like you, I'm sure."

Trent grinned. "I hope so."

"Oh, there he is now," Kurt noticed, looking towards the door. David was shifting uncomfortably, eyes scanning over the restaurant as he looked for their table. Kurt jumped up and hurried over to him. "David, hey," he greeted, smiling warmly at him. "You okay?"

"Nervous," Karofsky replied, truthfully. Since he'd come out, he'd come a long way and he was now a lot more open with Kurt and their relationship had grown stronger and stronger.

"Don't be," Kurt reassured him. "Trent's lovely."

David nodded. "Right, let me at him," he said, jokingly.

Kurt led him over to the table, introducing him to Trent and then sitting down next to Blaine. David shuffled into the seat beside Trent's, smiling at him.

"So, Dave," Trent started, "Kurt tells me you play football?"

It was as if a dam had broken and an entirely new person gushed out of Karofsky. He was talking animatedly, laughing and joking with Trent and even making a few flirty comments. As the evening passed, the two were getting on like a house on fire and David slipped Kurt a discreet thumbs up when Trent was ordering.

Blaine nudged Kurt as their food arrived, "I think this is going to work," he whispered.

Kurt grinned. "I hope so. David deserves it, you know?"

Blaine nodded. "All this dating stuff just makes me glad I have you."

Kurt's smile widened and he looked at his boyfriend adoringly. "You'll always have me," he murmured, ignoring the other customers and kissing Blaine with all he had.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**Thanks for reading, please review if you've enjoyed it :) Please also include your opinion on me writing the oneshot. Thank you! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm overwhelmed. We're almost at 400 reviews and I'm just amazed. Thank you SO much. Please keep all the reviews coming, they're wonderful.**

**ALSO, PLEASE READ THIS: The oneshot is up! Go check it out, it's entitled '50 Reasons Why Blaine Can't Date Kurt Hummel', so please go and have a look :)**

**Also, I've had a question about whether I have twitter or not, and I do, my username is allyleeboone, so if anyone wants to follow me, feel free!**

**This is beta'd by the incredible Nija Assasian, who I love dearly for all the hard work she does :)**

**I hope you enjoy this, thank you for all the reviews, and PLEASE go check out the oneshot :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter twenty<span>

* * *

><p>The dinner table was drenched in silence. Kurt and Finn weren't talking and though Carol was making a valiant effort, holding up a conversation single-handedly between two teenage boys was no mean feat.<p>

Carol looked between the two boys and then clapped her hands together. "Right, who's for seconds?" She asked.

Finn's ears immediately perked up. "Yeah, thanks Mum," he said, handing her his plate.

"Won't have that in the army," Kurt muttered under his breath.

Carol paused on her journey to the kitchen. "What was that, Kurt?"

"Just that you made the right decision with that jumper last weekend, Carol," he said, beaming up at her, "the turquoise really does look better."

Carol grinned. "Thank you, Kurt. Seconds?" She offered, reaching for his plate, which Kurt slid out of her reach.

"No, thank you," Kurt replied, smiling.

Carol nodded her understanding and disappeared into the kitchen. Finn fixed him with a glare. "You are too good at that," he accused.

Kurt stared at him, wide-eyed, the picture of innocence. "I have no idea what you mean."

"You know exactly what I mean," Finn hissed. "What if she'd have actually heard you?"

"I'd have covered it up expertly, as I just did," Kurt retorted, smirking.

"This isn't a joke, Kurt," he said, "this is real. You can't pretend that this isn't happening. It is."

"We'll see about that," Kurt replied, darkly. Carol re-entered the room and placed Finn's brimming plate in front of him. "So, Carol," Kurt started, "Finn has something he wants to tell you. Don't you, Finn?"

Finn choked on his piece of chicken. He hacked it up and coughed roughly before answering, "No, no, I don't think so."

"No, he does," Kurt insisted, smiling sweetly across the table at his brother, "it turns out that he has some alternatives to college that he'd like to discuss with you."

"Kurt, don't," Finn looked at him pleadingly.

Carol turned on him. "What is it, Finn?"

He sighed, pushing his plate away and facing his mum. "Mum, I've just been weighing up my options. No big deal."

Kurt snorted into his water, raising a sceptical eyebrow over the rim of his glass. "I think it's a little bit more than that."

"Kurt, leave it," Finn insisted, giving his brother a pointed look.

"No, Finn, your mum deserves to know about this," Kurt said, clenching his fist around his glass.

"Finn?" Carol stared at him. "What's going on?"

"Mum, I – I'm joining the army," Finn told her, bluntly.

Carol looked stricken. "Why?" Her voice was barely there and Kurt spared her a sympathetic look.

"I need a purpose, Mum. I've spent my whole life as a no one and now I have a chance to do something great," Finn said, willing her to understand.

"Finn, I just – you have so much potential, why are you throwing it away?" Carol asked, dropping her head into her hands.

"This isn't throwing it away, Mum," Finn insisted, "I'm using what I have to protect people. What's more important than that?"

Carol looked up, directly into Finn's eyes. "Is this something you really want?" She asked, looking almost afraid of the answer.

Finn nodded without missing a beat. "It is. I'm sure about this."

Carol inclined her head in assent, letting out a small sigh. "OK, Finn. OK."

Kurt bowed his head, picking up his fork and twirled it through his fingers. Finn pulled his plate back in front of him and resumed eating, admittedly at much slower pace than he was used to. Silence fell again but this time Carol made no effort at conversation. There was no need to. Finn had made his decision.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in the driver's seat of his car, sobbing as the rain beat down outside. He'd driven to the Anderson's home but couldn't bring himself to venture inside. How could he tell Rachel and Blaine?<p>

Finn was going.

In fact, Finn was already halfway out the door. He was leaving them all behind. Through the loss of his dad, Finn had been Kurt's rock, as much as he didn't want to admit it. Finn had been there for him through everything. He hadn't given up on Kurt like everybody else at school had and now he was leaving Kurt to venture on alone. How would he do it?

Finn was his brother. Though he had Blaine, Rachel, Carol, there was no replacing a brother.

And he was going to be in danger. Though Finn was physically strong, he was so gentle in nature and good-willed. The army would break him. Kurt knew that. And Finn was putting himself directly in the firing line.

Simply put, Kurt was petrified.

A sharp tap on his window alerted him and Kurt looked through his tear-filled eyes up at the face peering through the glass. _Blaine_.

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief and unlocked the car doors, gesturing Blaine into the passenger seat. His boyfriend complied, sprinting around the car and jumping into the seat beside Kurt. He was dripping wet but for once, he couldn't complain. He didn't have the energy to. He was more thankful for Blaine's presence than he could put into words.

Blaine reached out and pulled Kurt into his lap, cradling him close. Kurt, stripped of his defences and his walls of resistance, clutched Blaine's jumper and cried into his shoulder. Blaine held him tightly, whispering reassurance in his ear and curling his hands in his hair.

"It's okay," Blaine murmured, kissing Kurt's hair. "It's okay."

"He's going," Kurt sobbed, closing his arms around Blaine's neck. "He's going, Blaine. He's leaving me behind."

"Shh," Blaine whispered, tightening his hold on his boyfriend, "you're not alone, Kurt. You're never going to be alone. I'm here, I've got you."

"He's my brother, Blaine," he cried, "He's my brother."

"Listen, Kurt, I know that being with me isn't the same as being with Finn but you need to be with _someone_ right now." Blaine said, tears welling in his own eyes. He hated that he couldn't help Kurt. Physically, he could be there, but he'd never replace Finn. He couldn't stand that the one he loved was hurting and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He'd never felt so useless.

"No, Blaine, I need you," Kurt breathed, his sobs slowing slightly, "I need you here. Don't leave me," he pleaded and for once, he was exposed and vulnerable and he didn't even care. He _could_ be this person with Blaine without fear of judgement. He was allowed to be weak every once in a while.

"Never," Blaine vowed, pressing another kiss to the top of Kurt's head, "I promise I'll never leave you." He inhaled and his arms closed tighter around his boyfriend. "I couldn't if I tried."

"I love you," Kurt murmured into the wool of Blaine's jumper. He was soaked and Kurt was sure he'd catch frostbite, but to share this moment with the one he loved, it was _so_ worth it.

"I love you, too, Kurt," Blaine whispered, smiling. "It's going to be OK. I promise."

"I'm so scared for him," he admitted.

"I know, I know," Blaine soothed, cupping Kurt's face between his hands and forcing their eyes to meet. "But he's going to be fine. Everything's going to be OK."

Kurt's face crumpled again. "I can't lose him," he sobbed, "not like that, not like Mum and Dad, I just can't."

"I know," Blaine murmured, "you won't. You won't."

"How can you be so sure?" Kurt cried, fisting his hands in his boyfriend's hair.

"I have faith in him," Blaine said. "And you do, too. I can see it in your eyes. You believe in him."

"Of course I do," Kurt agreed.

"Then let him go," he murmured, "he's made this decision for himself. Trying to convince him out of it will just push him further away. Let him know that he's got the love and support of a family waiting for him back home. That's all you can do for him right now."

"I know," Kurt sighed, pulling in a rattling breath, "I just wish I could do more."

Blaine almost let out a chuckle at the irony. "You and me both," he agreed.

After a few more minutes, Blaine convinced Kurt to get out of the car. Kurt pushed the door open and ventured out into the rain, pulling the hood of his zip jacket over his head, though it offered him little protection from the beat of the downpour. He turned to Blaine, who was climbing out of the car. Their eyes met and for a moment, neither spoke.

Eventually, Kurt broke the silence. "I've always wanted to kiss someone in the rain," he breathed, then blushed, "I can't believe I just said that."

Blaine chuckled. "Go on, then."

Kurt took a step forward, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and pulling their lips together. He sighed into the kiss, pushing himself closer to Blaine as his boyfriend's arms closed around his waist and crushed their bodies together.

"This is so worth getting frostbite for," Kurt whispered as they pulled apart.

His boyfriend laughed, though the rain was streaking down his face and his body was numb. "I love you," he said, pulling Kurt back in for a kiss. "You look beautiful in the rain," he continued.

"I hope I look just as nice with a cold," Kurt chuckled, "because there's no way that I'm not going to pay for this."

"It's worth it," Blaine insisted.

Kurt smiled. "I know." After a few seconds, he groaned. "How am I going to tell Rachel?"

Blaine cupped his face in his hands, their eyes meeting. "Courage," he whispered, kissing Kurt's forehead. "You can do this."

He nodded, his hand closing in Blaine's as they sprinted towards the house. Though Finn would never be replaced, Blaine came close enough. He was more than enough for Kurt.

Blaine let Kurt in and they shed their jackets. Blaine shivered and rubbed his arms.

"Change of clothes, now," Kurt instructed. Blaine nodded and together they hurried up the stairs. Blaine rummaged through his drawers and pulled out some of Kurt's clothes that he had left behind one night. Kurt stripped and Blaine eyes trailed over him appreciatively before grabbing his own clothes and stripping himself.

When Blaine was dressed he found Kurt biting his lip and looking at the wall. Rachel's room was right next door.

"You can do it," Blaine told Kurt. "I'll be with you."

Kurt took a deep breath and stalked out the door with no warning. Blaine hurried after him, but he was already opening the door to Rachel's room. There were no lights on and Rachel was lying in bed, fast asleep.

They backtracked out of the room and Kurt shut the door gently. "I can't wake her," he whispered and Blaine nodded.

"Come on," he murmured, taking Kurt's hand and leading him back to their room – Blaine had long given it up as his own – and pushed Kurt on to the bed. He crawled next to Kurt and both of them slipped under the covers. Kurt pushed himself into Blaine's arms; his boyfriend immediately wrapped them around him, holding him close.

Blaine stroked his skin and Kurt sighed, melting into the touch. Blaine was right. He needed to be there for Finn, in the decision he had made. He had to think of it that Finn wasn't leaving him, but following his heart. With that thought Kurt allowed himself to drift off, comforted by Blaine's strong arms around him, keeping him close.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**Please go and check out the one shot and if you've enjoyed this, leave me a review and I'll send you a preview of the next chapter.**

**Twitter: allyleeboone**


	21. Chapter 21

**Oh my God, we're 3 reviews away from 400. I'm ecstatic, thank you SO much. This is officially my most reviewed fic and I'm so thankful to everyone who's reviewed. I love you all. Please continue to be amazing.**

**The end of this fic is approaching, but I'm considering a sequel, so anyone who would like to see that, please leave me a review and let me know!**

**Also, if anyone's upset about Finn going to the army, just you wait until the next chapter! I promise it'll make you hate me less! :) That's all I'm going to give away!**

**Unfortunately, as life is hectic right now, the next chapter won't be posted until the day after tomorrow. I'm so sorry, but sometimes having to update every day gets on top of you a little bit and you need a break!**

**This is beta'd by the amazing _Nija Assasian_, who, without her incredible encouragement and helpful beta-ing, this fic would not be possible. Thank you so much - love you!**

**I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter twenty one<span>

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel had always been a very sexual person.<p>

He knew this; he's been aware of it for a long time and he'd grown perfectly comfortable with the fact. He even embraced it. This is why he particularly enjoyed being at home with Blaine during the day while his parents were out.

What he didn't enjoy, however, was being interrupted by Rachel Berry.

They were both half-naked, thrusting and moaning against one another when Rachel knocked on Blaine's door.

"Go away!" Blaine yelled before crushing his lips back down onto Kurt's, rolling his hips against his boyfriend's, eliciting a moan from him.

"As the only one in this house fully-clothed, I feel that it is my duty to be the responsible one. Therefore, I am instructing you to put your pants back on," Rachel called through the door.

"They're not off, thanks to you!" Kurt told her, indignantly.

"I'm glad to know that I'm serving my purpose!" Rachel said, sounding cheerful.

"Ignore her," Blaine muttered, pulling Kurt into a searing kiss that scoured away all thoughts of Rachel Berry.

However, it appeared that Rachel didn't want to be forgotten. "Blaine! Get your tongue out of Kurt's mouth!" She instructed.

Blaine made a loud noise of disapproval, refusing to move his mouth from Kurt's.

"Blaine!" Rachel yelled.

He heaved in a sigh, wrenching himself away from Kurt. "What the hell do you want, Rachel?" He asked, irritation evident in his voice.

"Your time," she told him, "I need to talk to the two of you."

Kurt groaned, rolling away from Blaine and running a hand through his hair. "Couldn't you have picked a time when we were fully clothed?" Kurt asked, darkly.

"You should be fully clothed all the time in this house!" Rachel squawked.

Kurt snorted. "Yeah, well, that's not happening." He was so frustrated with Rachel that he didn't notice Blaine sneak up behind him. His boyfriend slotted into his back, craning his head round and sucking on Kurt's neck, eliciting a guttural moan.

"Oh my God, Blaine, I can hear you, you know!" Rachel yelled, hammering on the door.

Blaine bit down on Kurt's porcelain skin, leaving his boyfriend with barely enough willpower to push him away. He did, though, retrieving his shirt from the floor and pulling it over his head. He stalked towards the door as Blaine buttoned up his shirt. He pulled the door open to reveal a dishevelled Rachel Berry.

"You reek of sex," she informed him, pushing past Kurt and into the room.

"Please, come in, Rachel," he muttered, swinging his arm wide to allow her entrance. "And yes, I do stink of sex, sex which you – very rudely, I might add – interrupted. But honestly, just seeing you has made it so worth it. I don't know why I wanted nudity when I could have just come into your room and hung out with you," Kurt told her, his voice dripping sarcasm.

"Why, thank you, Kurt," Rachel beamed at him, before flopping down on the bed beside her brother. Kurt leant against the doorframe as Blaine dropped back on the bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Rach, do you really have to keep doing this?" He groaned.

Rachel quickly contorted her face into one of perfect innocence. "What do you mean, Blaine?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean," Blaine retorted.

"Blaine, you can have sex any time. But this is a real emergency," Rachel told him, folding her arms across her chest.

Kurt cocked his head on one side. "What do you need, Rachel?" He was working with the ethos that the sooner he solved Rachel's problem, the sooner she would disappear.

"Advice," Rachel said, bluntly.

"You might have to elaborate," Kurt told her, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, this is a bit embarrassing, but I need sex advice," Rachel told them, looking down at her lap.

Blaine coughed violently and Kurt rushed across the room to pat him on the back, sitting down beside him on the bed. He turned to Rachel. "What the fuck are you on about?"

"Sex," Rachel repeated, looking between the two of them, "I thought you were both experienced in that field."

Kurt scoffed. "Well, naturally."

"So help me," Rachel pleaded, clasping her hands together in a begging gesture.

Kurt pulled her hands apart, placing them back in her lap. "Why do you want help?"

"So that I can seduce Finn. Obviously I'm horribly upset about what's happening but I feel that it'll give me an emotional awakening. I'm committed to Finn; I know we'll make it through this. But I want to give him a goodbye present," Rachel told him.

He raised an eyebrow, trying to hide his disgust. "Rachel, he's a teenage boy. He does _not_ need seducing. Strip and stand in front of him. He'll get the message, trust me."

"Kurt, that is both vulgar and disgusting," Rachel replied, giving him a withering look.

"It's also a horrible mental image," Blaine added, nudging his shoulder against Kurt's.

"They're your genes too, you know," Rachel returned, poking her tongue out at him.

"They suit him more, I'm not going to lie," Kurt interjected, smirking.

"Why, thank you, Kurt," Blaine grinned at him.

"Anyway, back to me and my sex life," Rachel redirected the conversation.

"Or lack of," Kurt added.

Blaine chuckled. "Rach, why do you want to seduce Finn?"

"Oh, come on, that's so obvious," his boyfriend told him, "She wants to have hot goodbye sex."

"Oh, God, Kurt!" Blaine scolded. "That's my sister you're talking about!"

"Trust me, I wasn't going to forget that in a hurry," Kurt said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Besides, Blaine," Rachel added, "I've heard you have sex so many times."

Kurt and Blaine gave her simultaneous looks of disgust. "Why do you listen?" Blaine asked, sounding incredulous.

"Oh come _on_, Blaine, you guys are so loud!" She told him. "It's really hard to avoid it."

Blaine seemed to consider this. "I suppose. Sorry, Rach."

"It's fine," she assured him, "I wrote a song about it to release some of my pent up frustration and I must say, it's a masterpiece. It's called 'My Sexually Active Brother.' I'm going to be performing it in Glee club next week, OK?"

Blaine choked again. Between coughs, he said, "No, Rachel! That is not OK!"

"Oh," Rachel looked deflated. "Well, seeing as I've had to listen to your sexual acts, which are amplified by your paper-thin walls, I might add, I think it's the least you can do to make up for it."

Blaine sighed. "Fine, Rach, whatever."

"Now, can we get back to my problems?" She asked, turning to Kurt.

"Rachel, I don't really feel comfortable –" he started, but she cut him off.

"Kurt, you're screwing my brother. All I ask is the same favour from you."

Kurt took a deep breath. "I didn't ask you for advice on how to seduce your brother," he reminded her.

"But if you had, I would have been 100% supportive!" Rachel protested.

Kurt gave her a withering look. "That's a complete lie, Rach. But, seeing as I'm abnormally good willed and going to have to live with you when we get to New York, I'll help you."

"Good!" Rachel grinned. "I want it to be like a going away present."

"So buy him a sandwich or socks. Or a helmet. Trust me; he'll appreciate it so much more," Blaine interjected, unhelpfully.

Kurt smacked his arm. "Blaine! This is romantic. Don't be a killjoy."

"I'm not!" Blaine protested. "I'm just a little uncomfortable discussing sex with my sister."

Kurt smirked, leaning over and whispering in his ear, "I'll make it worth your while when she's gone."

Blaine froze momentarily before he plastered a smile onto his face and turned to his sister. "So, basically, sex needs to be a loving act between two people who…"

* * *

><p>"It's a shame that Rachel didn't stick around to see the practical demonstration," Kurt mused. He looped his arm across Blaine's naked torso, simultaneously hooking his foot around his boyfriend's calf and entwining their legs.<p>

Blaine sighed contentedly, pulling Kurt closer still so that his cheek was rested in the crook of Blaine's shoulder. He smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of Kurt's head. "It's not really, though, is it?" He replied. "Because then, I wouldn't be able to do this," he flipped Kurt onto his back and began attacking his neck with kisses.

Kurt threw his head back and laughed, swatting Blaine away. "OK, OK, you've made your point!" He shrieked.

Blaine pulled away, hovering over Kurt and looking deep into his eyes. He leant down, capturing his boyfriend's lips in a searing kiss. As he moved away, he said, "I love you." He pressed another kiss to Kurt's lips before rolling away.

Kurt reached out and twined their fingers together across the bed, turning his head to look at his boyfriend. "I love you, too, Blaine."

Blaine grinned, reaching out and pulling his boyfriend back into his arms. He nuzzled into his neck and Kurt smiled, leaning into the touch but froze when his phone buzzed from his jean pocket. He pulled away from Blaine, leaving him with a kiss before he left the bed, still stark naked and rummaged in his jeans – which were in a pile on the floor – for his phone. He pulled it free, sliding his finger across the screen to unlock the device.

He slid back into bed beside Blaine, who wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. Kurt frowned when he saw that he had a message from Karofsky. He opened the message, eyes scanning through it quickly.

_I owe you so bad. Trent is amazing – thank you so much! – D_

Kurt grinned, tilting the screen to show the message to Blaine. His boyfriend grinned, pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek. "Quite the match maker, aren't you?" Blaine asked.

Kurt gave him a withering look. "Do I look like Cupid?"

"No," Blaine insisted, "a lot sexier," he said, smirking.

"Good," Kurt smiled. "I would have to be to be worthy of someone like you."

Blaine turned his head to look at his boyfriend. "Are you joking? Kurt, you're more than worthy of me."

"I hope so," Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, "I want to be."

Blaine tilted Kurt's chin up and their lips met in a soft kiss. "Kurt, you're the only one I ever want to be with."

Kurt's response was swallowed by his grin and he cupped the back of Blaine's neck to pull his boyfriend into a passionate kiss that he hoped conveyed everything he didn't know how to voice.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**Thanks so much for reading and if you enjoyed it, send me a review and let me know! :)**

**twitter: allyleeboone**


	22. Chapter 22

**As always, you guys are amazing. I can't thank you enough for your kind words and wonderful reviews. Never change, any of you, you're all incredible. Thank you so much. **

**This is beta'd by the wonderful _Nija Assasian_, who is just brilliant. None of this could have been achieved without her, I owe her an awful lot. :)**

**Please review if you have a moment and I'll send you a preview of the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoy this!**

**...And finally, the Finn/Furt plot that you've been waiting for!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter twenty two<span>

* * *

><p>Finn woke up to an incessant knocking on his bedroom door. He grunted, mumbling a "Go away," into his pillow and drifting back into unconsciousness. But the knocking didn't subside.<p>

Finn groaned, heaving his heavy body out of bed and lumbering towards the door. He pulled it open to reveal an indignant Blaine, who almost punched Finn in the face as he went to knock on the door again. Finn dodged, catching Blaine's fist and pushing it back into his chest.

Blaine flushed. "Sorry."

"Don't sweat it, dude. But what do you want? It's like, the morning." Finn told him, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I know, but I just –" Blaine paused. "Are those cowboy pyjamas?"

Finn's eyes dropped to his clothes and he blushed, pulling a dressing gown from a hook behind the door and closing it over his pyjamas to effectively hide the embarrassing garments. "No, of course not," he scoffed.

Blaine shook his head, smirking. "OK, then. But anyway, Finn, I really need to talk to you."

"What about?" Finn asked, swinging the door wide and allowing Blaine entrance.

He complied, coming into the room and dropping into the chair that was stationed by Finn's desk. "Kurt," he said, bluntly.

Finn was instantly alert. "Why? What's happened? Is something wrong?"

"No, no," Blaine paused, considering this. "Well, I guess you could say that."

"Dude, what's up?" Finn pressed.

"He's really upset, Finn," Blaine told him, leaning back in his chair.

"About what?" He asked, brow furrowing in confusion.

"You!" Blaine exclaimed, "Obviously!"

Finn paused. "Why?"

"Finn, you're leaving the country to go fight in the army," Blaine reminded him, "What part of that wouldn't upset Kurt?"

"Dude, he understands," Finn insisted.

"No, Finn, no, he doesn't," Blaine protested.

"No, Blaine, trust me, we've talked about this," he told him, "and Kurt isn't upset, honestly. He's totally cool."

"Finn, he came to my house crying after you told Carol that you were definitely going," Blaine said.

Finn looked stricken. "Dude, that can't be right. Kurt's never said that he's had a problem with it."

Blaine dropped his head into his hands with a sigh. "Of course he hasn't said anything, Finn. He's your brother; he was always going to support you. He wants you to be happy more than anything, trust me. That doesn't mean _he_ has to be happy about it."

Finn seemed to consider this. "So he'd be unhappy for the sake of me being happy?"

Blaine nodded emphatically.

Finn blew out his cheeks, taking a deep breath. "Why?"

Blaine sighed again. "He loves you, Finn. He'd never say it but he needs you. He needs you around. You and Carol, you're the only family he has left."

"So why are _you_ telling me this, not him?" Finn asked.

"He's far too proud," Blaine explained, "he'd never admit to needing anyone."

"Sounds about right," Finn agreed. "Dude, I had no idea. I mean, I knew he wasn't happy about it but he hasn't cried over anything, apart from you, since Burt died."

Blaine winced, thinking back to that fateful day when Kurt had run away.

"And…that means something," he continued, oblivious to Blaine's thought process, "If he was willing to sacrifice his own happiness, then I guess I can make a sacrifice, too."

Blaine looked up at him sharply. "What do you mean, Finn?"

He seemed to struggle for words. "I was joining the army because I was scared, Blaine. I didn't feel like I belonged anywhere and for once, I seemed to be what someone needed – the military are looking for guys like me. I felt wanted – needed, even." Blaine tried to jump in, but Finn, sensing what he was going to say, continued, "I mean, I have Rachel, I know that, but it isn't the same as a job, a _career_. And if I'm going to _keep_ Rachel, I need to provide for her, right?"

Blaine nodded, though he didn't comment.

"But it wasn't what I wanted," Finn explained, "I wanted to buy back Burt's business and make a go of it. But I was so scared of failing and letting Kurt and his dad down. What would Kurt have done if his father's business had failed and it was all my fault?"

"He'd be happy you tried," Blaine interjected.

Finn contemplated this. "I suppose so. I don't know. I just didn't want to let him down. I need him just as much as he needs me."

"So, what does all of this mean?" Blaine asked.

"This means that everything changes."

* * *

><p>Kurt unlocked the door, stepping into the house. He dropped his bag in the hallway, flopping down on the sofa. He'd put off a date with Blaine tonight because he felt so miserable. Carol was out at work, thankfully, so he wouldn't have to put up any false pretences of happiness. Finn was going. His brother was leaving him and there was nothing he could do about it.<p>

Kurt covered his face with his hands, feeling entirely useless.

It could have been hours, minutes, seconds later, Kurt couldn't have deciphered, when he was disturbed by the sound of raised voices coming from upstairs. He started. He hadn't been aware that there was someone else in the house, though he instantly recognized the voice to be Finn's.

Kurt paused, listening intently. After a few moments, he realised that Finn was talking – shouting, he amended – at someone down the phone. Kurt stood, creeping towards the stairs and ascending them quickly, pausing outside Finn's door.

"No, I know it's short notice!" Finn yelled, sighing heavily. He paused. "I don't care! I know it's inconvenient but listen to me; I'll pay double if I have to. I have the money, it's not a problem." Another pause. "No, you get it for me, end of."

Kurt's eyes widened. He'd never heard Finn sound so passionate, so driven, before. He supposed he must be dealing with army matters. The thought alone visibly deflated Kurt and he sloped off to his room to mope.

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke in the morning of the following week to hands shaking him and his brother's voice begging him to wake up. Kurt swatted Finn away, grumbling and turning his head into his pillow, praying for another few more hours sleep. It was still early in the morning, meaning that Carol would be at work, and Kurt usually took this opportunity to lie in until midday. However, it seemed that today, Finn had other plans.<p>

"No, Kurt, you have to get up! Come on!" Finn insisted, tugging at his brother.

Kurt groaned, rolling over and opening one eye begrudgingly to look at Finn. "Why?" he asked, voice still croaky as the last dredges of sleep clung to it.

"I have something to show you!" Finn exclaimed, a beam plastered across his face.

"Finn, I told you this last night, I know you saw the advert on TV, but you do _not_ have testicular cancer and I will _not_ check your balls for you. End of." Kurt replied, attempting to roll back over but Finn's arm stopped him.

"No, dude, I swear, it's nothing penis-related. Though I suppose if it was, you might be a bit more excited," Finn mused. "Would you be more excited if it was penis-related?" He asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"Bastard," Kurt narrowed his eyes, though his tone was teasing. "And it depends who the penis was attached to. But seeing as it isn't a genitalia-based surprise, let's move on."

"Right," Finn agreed, hauling Kurt out of bed. "Get dressed, bro!"

Kurt groaned, stalking across his room and over to his wardrobe, pulling out clothes and laying them on his bed experimentally, planning an outfit.

"Dude, we don't have time for that," Finn insisted.

Kurt fixed him with a glare. "Finn, I don't care where we're going, but I am not going to go there looking any less than fabulous, you hear?"

Finn retreated, holding up his hands in surrender. "OK, dude, I'll leave you to get dressed. But hurry up, OK?"

"Just for that," Kurt called as the door shut behind his brother, "I'll take extra-long!"

"Bastard!" Finn returned and Kurt chuckled, pulling on clothes. A few moments later, he was interrupted by a buzzing that he soon realised was his phone on his bedside table. He smiled, leaning over and snatching up his phone as he wriggled into his skinny jeans.

He saw that the text was from Blaine and his smile widened.

_Morning, love. Any plans for today? Can I take you for dinner? Love you – B xx_

Kurt's smile turned into a full-out grin as he tapped out a reply.

_Apparently Finn's got some surprise planned for this morning, but I would really like to see you tonight. Love you too – K x_

The reply was instant.

_Great, I'll pick you up at 7. Have fun! – B xx_

Kurt's grin didn't leave his face for a long, long time.

* * *

><p>Half-hour later and Kurt was descending the stairs, messenger bag thrown over his shoulder and sunglasses in place. It was summer, he reasoned, though it was also the perfect opportunity to show off his new aviators. Finn grinned at him, bounding over to the foot of the staircase.<p>

"Dude, come on!" He exclaimed, grabbing Kurt's arm and wielding him towards the door.

"OK, OK!" Kurt replied, pulling his arm from Finn's grasp and opening the door. "I'm going, calm down!"

"Sorry, I'm just excited," Finn admitted, smiling sheepishly.

Kurt rolled his eyes in exasperation. "You don't say."

"I didn't?" Finn cocked his head on one side in confusion. "Oh. Well, I am."

"I know, Finn," Kurt replied, smirking, "I know."

"Good," Finn grinned at him, closing the door behind them and gesturing towards his truck. Kurt wrinkled his nose, about to interject that if they were going anywhere, they would do so in _his_ car, but then he reconsidered. He had no idea where Finn was taking him, and he treasured his baby. Finn was smiling at him, clearly following his thought process. "Shall we?"

"Apparently yes," Kurt replied, though he smiled in spite of himself, though it was bittersweet. As much as he loved spending time with his brother, it also reminded him how much he would miss out on when Finn was gone. He pushed the thought away, sliding into the passenger seat beside his brother.

Finn was digging in the glove compartment of the door, making a noise of triumph when he extracted a scarf. He turned to Kurt, the object clutched in his hand. "Give me your head," he instructed.

Kurt gave him a look of bewilderment. "Can it still be attached to my body?"

Finn chuckled. "Of course, dude. But I need to blindfold you."

Kurt extracted his sunglasses so that the full extent of his glare wasn't lost on Finn. "You are _not_ blindfolding me. It'll throw off my whole outfit."

"Dude, you have to," Finn insisted.

Kurt sighed, but accepted the blindfold. He tied it around his head and into a knot at the back. "Fine," he said when the scarf was in place, "Are you happy now?"

"Ecstatic," Finn assured him, starting the car. "No peaking," he warned, pointing an accusatory finger at Kurt, though of course, his brother couldn't see it.

"Finn, I'm blindfolded. I have no ability _to_ peak." Kurt reminded him.

"Oh, yeah, right," Finn agreed, pulling out of the driveway and starting down the road.

After just a few moments of driving, Kurt sighed. "Finn, where are we going?" He asked.

"You'll see," Finn told him, grinning. "Don't worry."

"I'm slightly scared for my life, I'm not going to lie," Kurt admitted.

"Don't be," his brother reassured him, "it'll be fine, I promise. You could try to be excited." He suggested.

Kurt snorted. "Finn, for all I know, you could be taking me into the woods to murder me."

Finn gave him a withering look that was lost on Kurt. "Dude, you're my brother. I'm not going to kill you."

Kurt brightened. "Well, that's comforting."

A few moments later, and the car pulled to a stop. "We're here," Finn announced, voice brimming with excitement. He exited the car, sprinting round to Kurt's side and opening his door for him.

Kurt, reaching blindly for Finn, stepped out of the car and, guided by his brother, walked across the sidewalk and paused in front of a building that Kurt could vaguely make out through the thin material that masked his vision.

"Finn, where are we?" He asked.

Finn positioned him carefully before he stopped, pulling Kurt's blindfold free and allowing him to see the building that was stationed in front of them.

Kurt gazed up at the shop, instantly recognising it as a garage. His heart leapt when he saw the sign that hung over the doorway.

_Hudson-Hummel Tires and Lube_

Kurt turned to look at his brother, eyes wide with disbelief. "Finn, you didn't…" he started, but words failed him.

Finn just nodded, grinning at Kurt. "I did, man. I did it. I got your dad's company back. I mean, I changed the name but I didn't think that would be a problem because –"

He was cut off by Kurt leaping at him, hugging him fiercely. "Thank you so much," he murmured, clinging to his brother. "Thank you." He pulled away as realisation hit him. "Does this mean that you're not going to the army?"

Finn shook his head, unable to shake his massive grin. "I'll be right here, Kurt."

His brother made an indistinguishable noise, throwing his arms around Finn once more. "You're the best brother in the world," Kurt said, voice sincere.

"I know, right?" Finn teased, hugging his brother back.

"How did you know?" Kurt asked as they parted.

"Blaine told me how you really felt," Finn explained, "and no, before you ask, this is not an obligatory thing or because I felt guilty. I really wanted to do this."

Kurt nodded his understanding. "I didn't doubt it," he insisted.

Finn smiled down at him. "And don't be mad at Blaine, either. He did what anyone who cares about you would have done."

Kurt grinned, ducking his head to try and hide it. "No, I know. I'm actually really flattered, though I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. He's pretty amazing."

Finn nodded. "He is. You're lucky, Kurt. Really, dude, that boy loves you. Like, a lot."

"And I love him," Kurt returned without missing a beat.

"Good," Finn replied.

"Did you ever doubt it?" Kurt asked, gazing up at Finn in curiosity.

"No. But I just want reassurance that you won't push him away," Finn explained, looking down at his brother.

Kurt's expression was indecipherable for a moment, but eventually, he replied, "Finn, I couldn't even if I tried."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**Please review if you have a second. Thank you so much :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm posting this while watching Prom Queen and einreodsadpewrornf, I'm a glass case of emotions. I have so much love for Kurt and Klaine. I'm just in love, but I have to say, it's so weird watching an episode of Glee and writing fanfiction at the same time because although they use the same characters, they're a world apart. My ones are anyway :')**

**ANYWAY, ohmygod, _ohmygod_, ohmygod, we passed 450 reviews. I'm _so _happy, thank you so much! You guys are amazing. In your reviews, someof you thank me for updating, but I just want to say a thank you to everyone who's reviewed. I may write this story, but you guys make it. Words can't describe how thankful I am.**

**This was beta'd by the AMAZING Nija Assasian, who I absolutely adore and I can't thank her enough for all her hard work.**

**Please leave me a review if you have a second. I love hearing all your thoughts!**

**I apologise for the unnecessarily long author's note. Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter twenty three<span>

* * *

><p>This was it. With a slam of the car door and the roar of the engine, it was all over.<p>

They were leaving Lima. Kurt had often dreamt about this moment, often for hours on end. He would fantasise about how amazing it would feel to leave the torment, the loss, the pain behind him and start afresh.

Looking over to where Blaine was standing with Rachel, Kurt realised that no fantasy could ever compare to leaving for New York with the man he loved.

Of course, he always pictured his mum and dad waving him off, but he didn't dwell on that. Carol and Finn were his family now, and he was perfectly OK with that.

All in all, Kurt supposed that he had a lot to thank Lima for. Lima had given him Blaine, given him Finn and Carol and even Rachel – though sometimes he wondered why he was thankful for that. It had given him a lot of sadness, though most of that had gone hand in hand with happiness.

He would always look back on Lima with a certain fondness and while the streets of the city were tinged with sadness, he instead thought of Blaine, and where he'd be if Lima hadn't led Kurt to him. He shuddered. It didn't even bear thinking about.

Both Kurt and Blaine had long since said goodbye to the people they were leaving in Lima – for Kurt, this had been Karofsky and the New Directions and for Blaine, the Warblers. Though tearful and upsetting, each goodbye had been special and would hold a place in both of their hearts for the years they would spend in New York.

To Kurt's right, Finn and Rachel were sharing a heartfelt goodbye.

"I love you," Finn whispered, gazing deep into his girlfriend's eyes.

"I love you, too, Finn," Rachel sniffed, hugging him tightly. "Through my imminent Broadway success, I promise I'll email you all the time."

Finn chuckled, though the sound was coloured with forthcoming tears. "Thanks, Rach."

Rachel struggled to compose herself for a few moments before turning to Kurt. He offered her his arm and she ran over to him, hugging him fiercely as Finn looked away, taking a second to wipe away his tears.

At that moment, Blaine emerged from the house with the last of the boxes. He loaded them into the boot of the car – which had, of course, been designated to be Kurt's, as Hiram and Leroy were going to drive Blaine's car up when they visited – and gave Kurt a nod that he didn't have to ask to know the meaning of. _It's time._

Carol was descending the garden path and in a moment, Kurt found himself wrapped in a bone-crushing hug.

"You're such a wonderful son, Kurt," Carol murmured in his ear, tightening her hold around him, "I'm so glad to have you. I'm going to miss you terribly."

Kurt smiled, burying his face in his stepmother's shoulder. "I'll miss you too, Carol."

"Have a wonderful time," Carol instructed, smirking as she pulled away. She turned to Blaine, pointing an accusatory finger at him. "You look after him, OK?"

Kurt rolled his eyes but Blaine nodded emphatically. "Of course, Carol."

"I know you will," she replied, looking back at Kurt. "You're in good hands, darling."

"I know," Kurt grinned at her. "I'll call you when we get there, OK?"

Carol nodded. "Call me from the road," she amended.

"Carol!" Kurt chided her. "That would be dangerous."

"When you're stationary, of course," she said, smiling. "Good luck, Kurt. New York isn't going to know what's hit it."

"Damn straight," Kurt agreed, though his eyes were filled with tears. He hugged her once more before he turned to Finn and this time, the tears spilled over as his brother engulfed him in a hug, clinging to him.

"I'm going to miss you, bro," Finn told him, biting back tears.

Kurt let out a strangled sob. "What have I told you about calling me 'bro'?" He scolded, though he was smiling fondly up at his brother.

Finn chuckled. "I'm always going to think of you as bro," he said.

"I'll always be your brother, Finn," Kurt replied, tears stealing down his cheeks.

Finn reached for him once more and they hugged fiercely, neither wanting to let go. Eventually, Kurt pulled away and gave Finn one last smile before turning to Blaine.

"Are you ready?" Blaine asked and Kurt knew that there was more meaning in those words than met the eye.

He nodded. "I'm ready."

Blaine smiled encouragingly at him, though he knew Kurt didn't need reassurance as much as Blaine would have, had he been in the situation. He was an independent, capable man.

Because Kurt wasn't a boy anymore; he couldn't even be classed as an adolescent. He was a beautiful, intelligent, headstrong man who Blaine was head over heels for. Looking at him now, Kurt was strong, able to stand on his own two feet against the world. And Blaine was honoured to be by his side. Kurt turned away to give Rachel and Blaine privacy as they said goodbye to their fathers; they didn't need to see his look of heart break and longing.

A voice alerted him, however. "Kurt," Hiram called, "get over here." Kurt turned and Blaine's father gestured him over, pulling him into a hug. "You look after my boy, OK?" Hiram said, holding Kurt close. He'd grown incredibly fond of the boy over the months and if the way Blaine looked at him was anything to go by, the two of them were in it for the long haul.

Kurt, pulling back, beamed at him and gave a mock-salute. "I promise, sir."

Hiram grinned as Leroy, too, pulled Kurt into a hug. "Have a great time, son," Leroy murmured.

Kurt's breathing hitched as he heard the term of endearment. _Son_. It was so long since he'd felt like someone's son – he was more of a friend to Carol, which, of course, he loved, but it wasn't the same – that he almost burst into tears. But he pulled himself together, smiling bravely up at Leroy.

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt and led him towards the car as Rachel and Finn shared one last goodbye. Kurt paused as he opened the door, turning and gazing up at his house once more. His flat had long since been shut up and sold for a reasonable profit, which he hoped would give them a head start on their apartment in New York. His motorbike, that too had been sold, much to Blaine's joy and Kurt's chagrin. Everything that tied Kurt to Lima, everything that defined who he used to be was gone. But he didn't need it anymore. He had everything he needed of Lima and his family in his heart, and he had the man of his dreams by his side. He couldn't ask for anything more.

Kurt waved his hand in parting at Carol and she returned the gesture, tears spilling down her face. Kurt turned away as Rachel and Finn embraced, wanting to give them some privacy, and slid into the driver's seat beside Blaine.

His boyfriend's hand found his over the gearstick and Kurt clung on, tight. Blaine just smiled at him. He knew how difficult this was for Kurt. Lima was all he had left of his mother and father and he was leaving it; leaving them.

Blaine reached across, cupping a hand behind Kurt's neck and pulling him close. Their lips met in a kiss and he felt Kurt smile into the kiss. It was a rare occasion in which there was no passion in the kiss, simply affection and love. Blaine grinned, leaning closer to his boyfriend. It felt perfect.

A sharp tap on the window brought them back to their senses and they scrambled apart as indignant Rachel Berry climbed into the back seat.

"You guys honestly can't spend more than 5 minutes without being attached at the mouth," she commented, casting them both a dark look.

Blaine shrugged, keeping his fingers locked in Kurt's. "What can I say, I have an irresistible boyfriend."

Kurt smirked over his shoulder at Rachel. "I'd have to agree, I'm afraid." Shooting a chaste look of longing at Blaine, he pulled their hands apart, being mindful of how Rachel must be feeling, having just been indefinitely parted from her boyfriend.

Blaine seemed to understand, giving Kurt a small smile.

Carol and Finn stood on the pavement, the latter occasionally wiping his eyes with his sleeve – something that Kurt could have screamed at him for doing – and they waved, plastering brave smiles across their faces.

Kurt gave a small wave before starting the engine and pulling away from the curb. He shot one last look over his shoulder at his house, his family, his _life_ before he turned back to the road, driving on without looking back again.

* * *

><p>As they passed the sign that informed them that they were leaving Lima, Rachel muttered a small, "Bye, home."<p>

Blaine smiled at her over his shoulder. "It'll be OK, Rach."

"I know!" She threw away her melancholy expression and adopted a much happier one. "I'm so excited. Thanks for letting me stay with you until I get a dorm room on campus."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, inclining his head to look at Blaine. "I'm sorry, what?"

As her brother struggled for words, Rachel stepped in. "Let's be honest here, Kurt, I'm the one who's really going to suffer, unless the walls of your apartment are made of steel."

Kurt smirked at her in the rear view mirror. "Oh, Rach, you haven't heard anything yet. Back in Blaine's room, we were trying to be quiet. We don't have to do that in our own apartment."

Rachel's eyes widened and she paused before groaning. "You guys!"

Blaine chuckled, shooting a sympathetic look at his sister. "That's what you get for staying with us."

She huffed. "I suppose. I better find loads to do in New York to keep me occupied so that I don't have to listen to the two of you." Instantly, she brightened. "Hey, I have an idea that'll pass the time."

"Throwing you out the window?" Kurt suggested dryly and Blaine stifled his laughter.

"That would be both a horrible waste of my talent and an incredibly undignified way to die," Rachel informed him. "No, I was thinking that to ease the pain of our departure, I suggest that we sing. I would like to start this by giving you both a rendition of a song that is very close to my heart that I have yet to share with you – _My Sexually Active Brother._"

Blaine and Kurt's simultaneous groans drowned out the start of Rachel's lyrics, for which they were both grateful.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**Please leave me a review if you enjoyed this chapter and want the next one up ASAP :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you SO much for all of your beautiful reviews. I love you all so much. Words will never be able to describe how thankful I am. Please keep the reviews coming, we're almost at 500 and I'm just overwhelmed.**

**This is beta'd by the wonderful _Nija Assasian_, who I adore. All of her hard work makes this story, so she deserves all the praise in the world.**

**Thank you for reading and if you enjoy this chapter, please leave me a review and let me know. :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter twenty four<span>

* * *

><p>"No, Blaine, we cannot put a Katy Perry poster on our bedroom wall. End of, no further discussion necessary."<p>

Blaine pouted, gazing up at Kurt with wide, pleading eyes. "But Kuuurt," he whined, slipping his arms around his boyfriend's middle, "if you loved me, you'd let me put it up."

Kurt rolled his eyes, pushing Blaine away, "That's the oldest trick in the book. And if _you_ loved _me_, you'd burn that thing."

Blaine looked mock-offended, clutching his chest. "Kurt! How dare you suggest such a thing?"

"Oh, I do dare," he returned, "If I had my way, I'd burn it myself."

Blaine gave him a searching look for a few moments before promptly rolling up the poster and stowing it away. "As much as I hope that isn't true, I have a sneaking suspicion that it might be and I don't want to take the risk," he admitted.

Kurt just smirked at him, continuing to unpack the rest of his clothes into the chest of drawers that had been set up in their bedroom.

Blaine watched him for a long while, watching the arch and curve of his back and the smooth expanse of skin that was revealed when he reached up – before continuing, "Have you decided what colour you want to paint this room yet?

Kurt considered this. "Not really," he admitted.

"I thought you wanted white," Blaine reminded him, "I thought it made rooms look bigger."

"It does," Kurt assured him, "and in the rest of the apartment, I completely agree that white would look best. But this room is special, you know? It's ours. I don't want it to be average or normal in anyway."

Blaine smiled at him. "Kurt, you could never be normal."

He scoffed. "I know I couldn't, it's _you_ I'm worried about," he replied, voice dripping sarcasm.

"Gee, thanks," Blaine said, though he was chuckling. "What about orange?" He proposed. "It symbolises endurance."

Kurt shot him an incredulous look over his shoulder. "So you have to _endure_ me now?"

"Hey, at least it's not normal," Blaine replied, smirking.

"There's a reason it's not normal, Blaine," Kurt told him.

His boyfriend considered this. "Yellow?" He suggested. "It's meant to improve fertility."

"Which would be great, except we're both guys and definitely _not_ looking to get pregnant," Kurt reminded him.

"Oh, yeah," Blaine scratched the back of his head, deep in thought, "Pink?" He eventually decided. "It represents beauty."

"Get over yourself," Kurt chided, chuckling.

"I was talking about you, actually," Blaine said, coming up behind his boyfriend and placing a kiss on the back of his neck, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

Kurt turned in his arms, wrapping his own arms around Blaine's neck and pulling their lips together. They kissed languidly for a few moments before Kurt abruptly pulled away. He grinned at Blaine. "I've got it," he announced. "Red."

Blaine considered this. "Red?" He echoed, sounding doubtful.

"It's perfect," Kurt insisted, "it's emotionally intense, symbolises passion and fire and love. It's just right for us."

Blaine grinned at him, pressing his lips against his boyfriend's once more. "Well then," He said, pulling back, "it looks like we're having a red bedroom."

* * *

><p>"It really is a lovely place," Hiram commented for the twentieth time that day as they finished eating. Blaine and Rachel's two fathers had come up for the weekend to visit and were staying with Kurt and Blaine while they were in New York. Rachel – still unable to claim her student dorm – was still in the guest room, meaning that Hiram and Leroy had been forced to take the sofa bed, though they weren't complaining.<p>

"Thank you," Blaine beamed as Kurt stood to collect the dishes. He piled them into his arms and bustled into the kitchen, placing each plate into the dishwasher and bending over to pull the appliance door closed.

Someone clearing their throat pulled him from his thoughts and he looked up, startled. Leroy was standing there, smiling sheepishly at him.

"Thanks again for dinner, Kurt," he said, "who knew you were such a good cook?"

Kurt grinned. "I have my uses," he replied, noticing that Blaine's father had closed the kitchen door behind him. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"We've never really had the chance to talk much before," Leroy explained, "which meant that I've never been given the opportunity to thank you."

Kurt gave him a look of confusion. "Thank me for what?"

"For everything," he said, "for everything you've done for Blaine and for Rachel."

"Oh," Kurt blushed, "it's nothing in comparison to what they've given me."

Leroy smiled, cocking his head on one side. "The thing is, Kurt, you and I are a lot more similar than you think."

"Oh?"

"You see, in high school, I was the resident bad boy," Leroy explained.

Kurt's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

Leroy chuckled. "Hard to believe, I know. But honestly, leather jacket and everything."

Kurt nodded his understanding.

"While that might be horribly embarrassing for you, it means that I know how hard this is for you," Leroy said.

Kurt cocked his head on one side. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know your case – of course, I can guess, but I don't want to assume anything – but my bad boy exterior was all a defence mechanism. If you don't let anyone in, no one's going to leave you," Leroy told him.

Kurt winced. This was sounding horribly familiar.

"So letting someone in is the hardest thing you'll ever have to do. I'm guessing your friends laughed at you, called you soft, you worried about your reputation but more than that, your heart. Putting your heart on the line is the bravest thing anyone can ever attempt, but harder still for those who lock their heart away. I know what you did for Blaine, Kurt, and I'm so thankful," Leroy continued, eyes brimming with tears.

"He's worth it," Kurt replied, wholeheartedly.

Leroy chuckled. "Trust me, I know."

Kurt just smiled, unsure of what to say.

"The two of you have come such a long way," Blaine's father continued, "and I'm sure you'll go the distance."

Kurt nodded emphatically. "We will," he insisted, "I love him."

"I know you do," Leroy assured him, "it's clear as day across your face."

Kurt blushed, ducking his head.

"Don't be ashamed," Leroy implored, "you and Blaine are incredibly lucky to have each other."

Kurt leant back against the kitchen counter, nodding. "I know."

"Having such a hard exterior," the older man continued, "it's near impossible to change. But I can see that you have, like I did. Hiram changed me, just like Blaine changed you. I know how hard it is to love when you've been taught your whole life that it's wrong but no one can take your right to love away from you, Kurt, and no one can take Blaine from you, either. He's crazy about you." Leroy insisted.

"No more than I am about him," Kurt returned.

"I don't doubt it," Leroy said. "And I know that you've had it rough, suffering a loss as traumatic as you did. But know that you will always have a place in this family."

Kurt eyes brimmed with tears and Leroy reached across, pulling the boy into a hug. "Thank you," Kurt whispered, clinging to the older man. "Thank you so much."

* * *

><p>New York was perfect, Kurt had decided. Blaine was perfect, the apartment was perfect and everything was…well, perfect.<p>

It was on their second week in New York that Kurt discovered that the perfection might have a dark undertone in the shape of their landlord.

A knock on the door sounded and Kurt groaned, hauling himself away from Blaine where they were watching a movie on the couch. He trudged towards the front door, pulling it open and frowning at the balding, middle-aged man that was standing behind it.

"Can I help you?" He asked, struggling to keep his tone polite.

"You're the new tenants, right?" The man asked, giving Kurt a sceptical look.

"Yes, we are. Oh, you must be the landlord," Kurt realised.

"My name's Rick," the landlord told him, smiling and reaching out a hand to shake Kurt's.

The teen complied with this, shaking Rick's hand warmly. "Nice to meet you," he said.

"Likewise. Now, I wanted to welcome you to your new home and I just have to discuss the matter of – oh," he cut off as Blaine appeared at Kurt's shoulder, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist.

"Hi," Blaine grinned. "You're the landlord, right?"

Rick visibly paled, eyes following Blaine's arm and he swallowed, looking back up at the pair. "Yes, I am. But everything seems to be in order here, remember that your rent's due next week. Any delay will be punishable by a rise in your monthly payments and then you'll be on the streets." And with that parting sentiment, he practically sprinted back up the stairs to his own apartment.

Kurt and Blaine shared a sceptical look. "Is…is our landlord a homophobe?" Kurt asked after a few moments, his voice abnormally small.

Blaine kissed his cheek, trying to reassure him. "No, of course not," he soothed. "He's probably just not keen on students. It'll be fine, babe, I promise. Just ignore him," Blaine insisted, though he couldn't ignore the niggling feeling in the back of his mind that this problem might not go away in a hurry.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**Please don't forget to leave a review and tell me your thoughts! Thank you for reading :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Dear readers, **

**I'm very much in love with you all. **

**Yours faithfully, **

**Me.**

**That's basically all of my feelings in a nutshell. I'm eternally grateful to all of you, because WE PASSED 500 FREAKING REVIEWS. I'm a glass case of emotion, which is highly unattractive but so worth it!**

**I'm about to die of a cold, so I'll make this a quick author's note. This chapter was beta'd by the beautiful _Nija Assasian_, who I will never stop running out of positive adjectives for. All of her hard work is indispensable, so I'm hugely grateful.**

**Thank you so much to all of my wonderful reviewers and to everyone who reads this. You're all amazing, and if you ever change I will hunt you down (in a nice way.) Thank you so much for reading this fic and reviewing. Please keep the reviews coming, each and every one of them makes my day!**

**That being said, p****lease don't hate me for this chapter...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter twenty five<span>

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel liked New York.<p>

Correction, Kurt Hummel _loved_ New York. It was buzzing, alive, oozing life and energy and laughter. It was everything he'd imagined and more. He could have sat for hours and endlessly counted all of the millions of reasons why he loved New York. But that was something that he was short of in this dream destination – time.

Everything was rushed, moving, pulsing and you couldn't think twice; you just _did_, there was no consideration or deliberation. Everything was in the moment, improvisation, off the bat, on the ball. Kurt, being from a town where everything was second guessed, had long since decided that trying to explain the concept of waiting to a New Yorker would have been in vain.

And with this in mind, he hurried along the sidewalk in a bustle of activity. He looked around him as he walked – something he'd noticed himself doing from the moment he'd arrived – trying to take in every inch of life that New York had to offer. He was rarely disappointed.

Kurt stopped abruptly, however, when a familiar name flashed in front of him. _The Lima Bean._ Lima? Kurt frowned. He was fairly sure that this was New York. He glanced around, wondering if any other passer-by had noticed this, clearly, very confused café.

He shook his head as everyone else just rushed past him, talking into phones or at each other. He shrugged. He couldn't _not_ go inside, what with this place boasting to be from the same place as him.

He pushed the door open and walked inside, looking about him as he did so. There had been a Lima Bean in his hometown, he was sure of it, though he'd never taken the time to actually go to it. He approached the counter, glancing up at the display of offers before looking at the barista.

"A non-fat mocha, please," he ordered, smiling at her.

She grinned back. "Certainly, sir," she said, "drink in or take away?"

Kurt considered this. Blaine was collecting the necessary books for his course from the local bookshop and wouldn't be back for hours. He shrugged. It made perfect sense to stay.

"Drink in, please," he told her. She nodded, ringing up his order. "That'll be $3.50," she replied and Kurt pulled out his wallet, placing a $5 bill in her hand. "Keep the change," he instructed, winking at her.

She blushed, putting the money in the till.

Kurt leant across the counter closer to her, curiosity getting the better of him. "Unless I've mistakenly crossed a few state lines," he started, "aren't we in New York? Why is this place called The Lima Bean?"

The barista smiled at him. "We get that a lot," she explained, "this place actually originated there; the chain has just spread a lot since then."

"Oh, I'm from Lima!" Kurt told her, beaming.

His beam dispersed, however, when a voice came from behind him. "No one cares, fag," someone muttered and Kurt whipped round at the sound. He hadn't heard that derogatory term in years, and he certainly wasn't going to take it from someone who didn't even have the courage to say it to his face.

Two males, who couldn't have been much older than Kurt, though by definition were men as opposed to boys, stood behind him, sneering. He eyed them. "Did you say something, gentlemen?" He asked, the picture of innocence.

"No, no," one man spoke up, clearly the lesser of the two evils.

"Great," Kurt smiled at them before turning back to the barista.

"I'm sorry for that," she said, wincing as she put his drink together.

"No need to apologise," he assured her, "I've heard much worse in my time. Like I said, I'm from Lima, and it doesn't get much less accepting than that."

"So I've heard," she agreed, "well, you're here now."

Kurt beamed, "Exactly."

The barista returned the smile, handing him his drink with a flourish. "There you go, sir."

"Thank you," he gave her a parting wave before slipping away from the counter to sit at a table. He did so in a small booth by the window, gazing out at the stretch of street that lay outside. People watching had always been a hobby of his, and he was realising that New York was a prime spot to do so.

He sat in peace for a good half hour before things turned sour. It started with the uttering, which turned into jeering, which turned into looks and soon enough, the two men, who were sat nearby, were voicing their opinion on Kurt loud enough for the whole café to hear.

Kurt tried to compose himself, blocking out the voices and focusing on his coffee, taking a long sip before he heard that one word.

"Fag."

He slammed his palms down on the table, rising from his seat and stalking across the café. He came to halt in front of their table, swinging the chair round of the one who was facing the other way. He pressed his face close to the man's own, snarling.

"_What_ did you say?" He growled, grabbing a fistful of the guy's shirt and pulling him up, out of his seat.

"You heard, faggot," the man jeered, looking round to his friend for encouragement, but the other man had run, the door of the café swinging closed behind him.

"Not so brave when you're on your own, are you?" Kurt snarled.

The guy pushed him away before advancing on him. "I think you'll find _you're_ the precious one, not me."

"I'm not too precious to shove my fist down your throat," Kurt threatened, stepping closer to the man but the barista had rushed over and tried to separate them.

"I'm going to need to ask you to leave," she instructed, grabbing the two of them by the collars and dragging them out of the café. She pushed them out of the door, eyes silently pleading with Kurt not to be angry and hoping he understood that what she had done was staff policy rather than her own personal preference. The door closed with a snap and he whipped around to face the man.

Kurt advanced on him. "Well, now that we're alone."

"Get away from me, fairy," the man snarled, shoving Kurt against the nearest wall.

"You started this, you bastard!" Kurt retorted, pushing away from the wall and towards him.

And that was when the man pulled his fist back and hit Kurt in the face. He stumbled, shocked, falling back against the wall. He clutched a hand to his eye, which was already swelling, before letting out a low snarl and moving in on the man. His fist connected with the man's stomach and he toppled backwards. Kurt curled his fist a handful of his tormentor's shirt to stop him falling.

"Quit while you're ahead," he advised.

"Never," the man growled, lurching at Kurt and punching him again. Kurt fell backwards onto the ground and the man followed him, throwing punches wherever he could. Kurt gave as good as he got, ramming his knee into the man's crotch and smirking as he screamed, clutching himself.

Kurt made to move away but the man grabbed his shirt and tugged him backwards, scrambling on top of him and throwing another punch. Kurt turned the tables, rolling on top of the man and hitting him. They continued in this practise for a long while. The man hit Kurt with another punch that nearly knocked him out and he rolled back, sprawled on his back across the pavement, but the man wouldn't give up, falling onto Kurt and clutching him around the neck, strong grasp nearly choking him. He was vaguely aware of strangers grabbing at him and the faraway sounds of a siren.

He sat bolt upright, suddenly brought into consciousness at the thought of what was coming. _The police_. He could be arrested. He _couldn't_ be arrested. The man seemed to share the same sentiment and they scrambled apart, Kurt trying to stand but he yelped as his leg gave way beneath him. A stranger reached out and wrapped an arm around him, supporting his weight as Kurt tried to push past him and out of the crowd.

"It's alright, son," the stranger told him. He was a middle-aged man with a friendly face that was made only friendlier when he smiled at Kurt. He resisted the urge to cry. In Lima, he was beaten up weekly because of his sexuality, but here he had absolute strangers willing to help him. The sentiment was almost too much. He was vaguely aware of the fact that the man was still talking. "It wasn't a fair fight, he was on you; the police won't charge you. I'm a witness, I saw what happened, it was all him. You'll be OK."

Kurt mustered up a smile and nodding his understanding, trying to convey his thanks. He struggled for words, throat tight from where the man's hands had been. "Thank you," he murmured, his voice barely there.

"He strangled you, boy," the stranger said, frowning, "there's nothing to thank me for. I'm just doing my bit. It was a targeted attack, I'm not just going to sit back and watch that happen."

"It was because I'm gay," Kurt whispered, his voice strained.

"That only makes it worse," the man insisted.

Kurt suddenly became aware of the fact that a group of bystanders had crowded round, all eyeing him in concern. "Are you alright?" One woman spoke up and the rest of the group murmured similar questions, some reaching out to touch him on the shoulder.

Kurt just nodded, unable to find words. He'd never had this, he'd never had support. It was overwhelming.

"Those homophobes are the runts of society," one woman assured him, "I'm so sorry that he did that to you, love."

Kurt nodded again, unsure of what to say. A police car suddenly pulled up next to them on the sidewalk and an officer stepped out, clad in NYPD uniform. Flanked by her male colleague, she made her way over to Kurt and his tormentor. She grabbed Kurt, wrenching him away from the man who had been comforting him and handcuffed him in one, swift motion.

"If you'd like to come with us, sir," she said in a tone that implied that he didn't really have a choice.

Kurt just bowed his head and allowed himself to be led away, his attacker in tow.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**Please leave me a review if you have a second and I will send you a preview of the next chapter. Thank you so much!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I can't actually type right now because I'm freaking out because OH MY GOD WE'RE NEARLY AT 550 reviews and my mind = blown.**

**I'm so grateful for every single one of you who has reviewed, I love you all so much. Thank you. Please keep the reviews coming, they're just amazing and you're all amazing.**

**Unfortunately, there won't be an update tomorrow. I'm going on a charity expedition to do relief work in Africa this summer, but unfortunately it costs £3,500 to go, so I'm playing basketball for 24 hours to raise funds this weekend. Can't wait ;) **

**ALSO, for those who have seen the Michael episode, what did you think about the outcome of the NYADA storyline? Happy or unhappy? Let me know! I won't put a spoiler here, so leave me a review with your thoughts.**

**Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoy this :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter twenty six<span>

* * *

><p>Blaine frowned as he scanned the empty apartment. Kurt hadn't mentioned going out, but he shrugged it off. Kurt was perfectly entitled to leave the apartment without telling him. It wasn't that he was possessive or jealous; he was just concerned. He knew that he had to keep his boyfriend at arm's length, as Kurt liked it, but that didn't stop him worrying.<p>

Blaine flopped down on the couch, unsure of what to do with himself without Kurt around. Rachel had finally been able to move into the dorm room, which left him completely alone. The apartment had never felt bigger.

In this moment, Blaine got a glimpse of what life would be like if he and Kurt ever split up. Previously, he'd had no doubt that his life would be empty without his boyfriend but now it was clearer than ever. Realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. He couldn't live without Kurt.

Blaine curled his legs up so that he was sitting cross-legged. So where did this leave him? Well, he reasoned, Kurt was stuck with him.

It was a few moments later when he got the call. The phone rang and Blaine snatched it up, his mind going immediately to Kurt.

"Hello?" He answered, falling back onto the sofa.

"Hey," replied a crackling voice that was distinctly Kurt's, though it sounded strained and hoarse.

"Hi, love, what's up? Where are you?" Blaine asked.

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about," Kurt told him. He cleared his throat, trying to gain as much voice as he could, "I'm in trouble."

Blaine sat bolt upright in alarm. "What happened? And what's up with your voice?"

"I got into a fight," Kurt admitted. "There were some homophobes in the coffee shop downtown and…I couldn't just sit there and let them call me those _words_, Blaine, I couldn't."

"I know, I know," Blaine soothed. While he could never condone Kurt fighting, at least he had a just cause. "Are you OK?"

"Sort of," Kurt murmured. "I got a little bit arrested."

Blaine froze. "I'm sorry, what?" Quickly coming to his senses, he continued, "Arrested? What were you thinking, Kurt?"

"I was thinking that I couldn't let some creep walk all over me!" Kurt retorted, heatedly. Her let out a sigh, regaining control. "I'm sorry," he murmured, "the fight was outside, someone called the police," Kurt explained, "I'm at the station right now. They're not going to charge me, but could you come pick me up?"

"Of course," Blaine said, already pulling on his shoes. "I'll be there in a few minutes, OK?"

"Thank you," Kurt whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, Kurt. I'll see you soon," Blaine promised, hanging up the phone.

* * *

><p>Blaine pulled up outside the police station, cutting the engine and jumping out. He practically sprinted into the building, coming to a halt in front of the reception desk. "I'm here to collect Kurt Hummel," he told the receptionist, panting slightly.<p>

The man nodded, fingers flying across the keyboard. "Just down the corridor," he told Blaine, "room 201. He'll be waiting for you; he's free to go."

"Great, thank you," Blaine shot him a winning smile before disappearing down the corridor, headed straight for the room he'd been pointed to. He turned the handle on the door, behind which Kurt was talking to a police officer, wrapping up the case.

Kurt looked up and smiled at him before turning back to the policeman. "Is that everything, officer?" He asked.

"I think so. We'll be in touch with you soon, this may well go to court and we'll need a statement from you," the police officer told him.

"That's absolutely fine," Kurt said, smiling.

"You're free to go," the man replied, shaking Kurt's hand over the table and gesturing towards the door.

"Thank you, officer," he said, making his way around the table and towards Blaine. He took in Kurt's appearance as he approached him. His boyfriend – who had lately been looking so put together – was ruffled. His hair was out of place, clothes wrinkled. Blaine winced slightly at the black eye Kurt was sporting and a few scattered bruises along his jaw that crept down his neck. Kurt got to him and smiled weakly at his boyfriend.

Blaine put a hand on the small of his back, leading Kurt out of the room. When they were out in the corridor, Kurt let out a sigh of relief, sagging against his boyfriend. "I'm so glad you're here," Kurt whispered, closing his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine leant down, pressing his lips to his boyfriend's. "Is everything OK?" He murmured, burying his face in Kurt's neck, mindful of the bruises.

Kurt hummed contentedly, nodding.

"Shall we go?" Blaine asked, pulling away and extending a hand to Kurt. He didn't want Kurt to be here any longer than he had to be and Blaine wasn't too keen to stay either.

His boyfriend nodded, slipping his hand into Blaine's. "I am sorry," Kurt said, "I just…he made me so angry."

"What did he do, babe?" Blaine pressed, leading them out of the station and towards the car.

"Not here," Kurt replied, "can we go somewhere?"

"Of course," his boyfriend agreed.

* * *

><p>He pulled up to the park, killing the engine and looking over at Kurt. "Is this OK?"<p>

Kurt nodded. "Sure." Blaine smiled at his boyfriend, opening his door and walking round to Kurt's side and pulling open his door. Kurt beamed up at him. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Blaine assured him, holding out his hand for Kurt's. It was mid-afternoon and the park was deserted save for the two of them. Blaine led him over to the swings and they sat in silence for a few moments before Blaine spoke up. "What happened, Kurt?"

"I was in a café and these guys…I thought they were just messing around but then they made all these comments and I just got so angry," Kurt explained, leaning his head against the chain of the swings, lost in thought. "I went over to them, confronted them and one of the guys went mental. The barista sent us outside but the guy started on me and I couldn't just…I had to fight back, but he took it too far. He tried to strangle me and for a moment, I thought I was done for."

Blaine froze, locking his fingers around Kurt's. His eyes darted to his boyfriend's long pale neck and could see that it was red and bruised. He would pay extra attention to those when they got home later.

"But someone called the police and these strangers pulled us apart," Kurt continued, "Then I was taken to the station, but I explained what happened and they're not pressing charges because I was provoked and it was an attack of homophobia."

Blaine nodded, relieved. "Well, that's good."

"Yeah, it is. I'm relieved," Kurt said. "And they might be pressing charges against the guy who did it."

"That's brilliant, Kurt!" Blaine replied, smiling encouragingly.

But Kurt's expression was stony. "I just…it made me so angry. I couldn't control it, Blaine. I couldn't control myself and that scares me so much."

"Hey, hey," Blaine leant over, pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek, "it's OK, Kurt. It's OK."

"It's not OK, Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed. "It's not OK. I'm not OK," his voice dropped to a whisper and he leant against his boyfriend, clinging to his shirt. "I don't know what I'm doing." Suddenly, he pulled away, sitting up straight and fishing in his pocket. "I'm sorry, I'm being stupid." He looked at Blaine. "I'm OK. I'm fine. Man, I need a cigarette," he said, pulling out a packet of cigarettes. He grabbed one, along with a lighter. He lit up, inhaling deeply. He noticed Blaine's disgusted expression and frowned. "What?"

"What's happened to you?" Blaine murmured. Then his voice grew, "I thought this was behind us, behind you. What are you _doing_? You don't smoke anymore, Kurt. This isn't you."

Kurt looked down at the cigarette before flicking it away and treading on it with the toe of his boot, putting it out with more strength than was needed. He looked across at his boyfriend, eyes pleading. Blaine reached out an arm to wrap around his shoulders and pull him close again, taking in the scared look on Kurt's face that made him look as young as he really was. Sometimes he forgot that they were the same age; Kurt appeared so much older with his strength and determination. But really, he was just as naïve and inexperienced as Blaine.

"I don't know what's happening, Blaine," Kurt told him, voice small, "I'm so scared. I just can't do it; I can't be perfect. I can't even be normal." Tears welled in his eyes but he blinked them away, frustrated with himself for getting so emotional. What was happening to him?

"I'm here, baby," Blaine soothed, holding Kurt close, "I'm here. I'll always be here. It doesn't matter who or what you are, I don't care. I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

Kurt looked up at him, eyes wide. "I don't deserve you."

"I don't care," Blaine repeated. "I deserve to be happy and so do you. As long as you'll have me, I'll be here."

"I love you," Kurt murmured, leaning up to kiss Blaine.

"And I love you," his boyfriend replied, keeping an arm around Kurt's waist to pull him closer still. He was positive that he'd never let go. Kurt inhaled his boyfriends scent, letting it wash over him and comfort him. He was scared that he was losing himself, worried that he was going back to the way he had been and he didn't want to be that person anymore. He wanted to be everything to Blaine.

He clung tighter to Blaine and closed his eyes. This is where he wanted to be, forever.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**Please leave me a review with your thoughts if you have a moment to do so. Thank you so much for reading :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi, remember me? ;)**

**Sorry, I've been dead ever since my 24 hour basketball match - as I mentioned in my last author's note. It was great and everything but playing 20 minutes on, 20 minutes off of basketball in a 4 person team for 24 hours is literally exhausting. I'm still in so much pain. Climbing stairs, sitting down and getting back up are all impossibilities.**

**BUT the reviews I got on the last chapter made it so worth it. We're nearly at 600 and every time I see the number of reviews go up I just freak out. Thank you SO much. I'm just overwhelmed. This is by far my most reviewed story and I just love you all incredible amounts.**

**Right, so, I've worked it out and I finally figured that this fic will be 31 chapters long, just to warn you all. THE END IS NIGH. Well, it's not, but it nearly is. :)**

**This was beta'd by the amazing _Nija Assasian_, who I adore. All of her hard work is greatly appreciated. ALSO, it was Darren Criss' birthday yesterday. Did anyone else freak out over Chris Colfer's tweet to him? 'Dude' is totally a codeword for 'I love you and let's made CrissColfer legitimate'. Too much? Yeah, I thought so too...**

**Please leave me a review if you have a minute, even hearing just a few words from you guys is amazing. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter twenty seven<span>

* * *

><p>Kurt was awoken by an insistent knock at their front door. He rolled over, groaning, and shook Blaine awake.<p>

"Blaine," he hissed, "Blaine!"

His boyfriend jolted into consciousness, eyes flying open as he sat up. "What is it?" Blaine asked, looking around wildly, finally settling on his boyfriend.

"There's someone at the door," Kurt told him.

"Oh my God, Kurt," Blaine almost laughed aloud with relief, "I thought you were being murdered or something."

"It _might_ be a murderer," Kurt said, though he sounded doubtful.

Blaine leant over and kissed him before hopping out of bed. He tugged on his pyjama bottoms as he went, striding through their lounge and flinging the front door open to reveal a severely disgruntled landlord.

"Hi," Blaine greeted, abnormally dapper so early in the morning. "Can I help you?"

Rick pushed past him and into the apartment, pausing as Kurt came out of the bedroom, clad in only his plaid pyjama bottoms. Kurt looked bewildered, crossing his arms across his chest to try and show some modesty. He also knew that his bruises were still clear as day on his pale skin from his fight a few days ago. He was healing, most definitely, but his voice was still hoarse, his body was still tender and his confidence was in pieces. "Rick," he said, surprise colouring his tone, "what's up?"

"Word on the street is," Rick started, pointing an accusatory finger at Kurt, "that you got arrested."

Kurt blanched, struggling for words. "I didn't get arrested," he amended, "I got taken to the station to be questioned."

"Same difference," Rick retorted, "I hope you know that I can't house a convict."

"Well that's good, because I'm not a convict!" Kurt exclaimed, indignantly. "I was attacked, I fought back in an act of self-defence and so I was questioned regarding the circumstances of the attack. That's all!"

"Do you mind sharing with me what the circumstances were?" Rick asked, raising his eyebrows. "Because this is a display of violence and it will not be tolerated."

"It was self-defence!" Kurt repeated, throwing his arms up in despair.

Blaine could see that Kurt was working himself up and so he crossed the room, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's waist. "With all due respect, sir," he addressed the landlord, "any man in their right mind would fight back if under attack."

Rick just grunted.

"Therefore, don't jump down his throat for something that anyone would do," Blaine continued, his tone turning threatening.

"I reserve the right to pass judgement until I know the full story," returned Rick, narrowing his eyes at Blaine.

"So you won't just take his word for it?" Blaine retorted, taking a step towards the landlord but Kurt held him back, wincing as some of his bruises took the force. Blaine noticed this instantly and relaxed against him, casting him an apologetic look.

"OK, OK!" Kurt turned his gaze on Rick. "I was attacked in an act of homophobia, OK?" He explained. The landlord looked taken aback, and so he continued, "I was assaulted because of something that defines who I am and something that I wouldn't change, nor would I want to. It's possibly the best thing that's ever happened to me, because it led me to a love that no one else can ever come close to," he spared a glance at Blaine and saw that his eyes were filled with tears, his arm tightening around Kurt's waist. "And I'm so lucky for everything I have, but every so often someone comes along who disagrees with that and takes to their fists to show me the right way to live my life." Kurt swallowed, taking a deep breath before continuing, "I will not stand for that and so I fought back, completely justified. If you're prepared to throw me out of my home for defending my right to love whoever I please, then I wouldn't want to live under a roof of yours anyway."

Rick took an involuntary step back, seemingly lost for words. Blaine turned and faced Kurt, taking his face in his hands. He kissed Kurt's forehead lovingly, looking deep into his eyes as he whispered, "I love you _so_ much."

Kurt nodded, his eyes welling with tears. "I know," he murmured, "I love you, too."

Blaine smiled, turning back to face Rick but keeping an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. "Well?" He prompted. "Are you going to kick us out?"

"No," Rick replied without missing a beat. "No, I – I should go," he muttered, making towards the door but Kurt's next words stopped him.

"What are you so afraid of?"

Rick whirled round, his eyes trained on Kurt. "What did you say?" His tone was defiant but his voice shook.

"What is it about us that scares you so much?" He asked, keeping his voice low. "You can't even be in the same room as us for very long."

"It's not – I'm not," Rick tried to protest, but Blaine cut him off.

"I'm sorry if our sexuality offends you, but we've faced homophobia our entire lives and we cannot tolerate it from someone who's housing us," he said, jaw set.

Rick looked between the two of them, helplessly. "I'm not homophobic," he said eventually, "I'm not, I promise."

"Then what is it?" Kurt pressed.

Rick took a deep breath before replying, "It's my son."

Kurt and Blaine shared a look of mutual confusion. "What about your son?" Blaine asked.

"He came out to me a few weeks ago," Rick explained, leaning against the wall, eyes locked with Kurt's. "I have no idea how to take it or what to do."

Kurt exhaled sharply. This was an area he was all too familiar with.

"He's only 16," Rick continued, "he's got his whole life ahead of him and I can't – I just care about him so much, and seeing what's happened to you scares me. I can't let this happen to my son."

"The world's changing," Kurt implored, "especially in New York. Every day, people are enlightened into acceptance."

"But there will always be homophobes," Rick protested.

"I can't deny that your son's life will be…different, challenging," Kurt agreed, "but it will also be so rewarding. The only way you can help is to accept him with all of the love that you would have given a straight son."

"It's not that I don't love him," the landlord explained, "I do, I love him so much. He's my _son_. That means so much more than his sexuality."

Kurt nodded, smiling. "Good."

"And seeing you two, living here happily, it gives me hope. Hope that one day, this will be him, living with someone he loves, regardless of their gender," Rick said. "But there's no guarantee."

"There's no guarantee of anything," Kurt replied, "gay or straight, he could never fall in love. Nothing's certain, not ever. But there's hope, there's a chance, and that's a chance worth taking."

Rick nodded, keeping his eyes on Kurt. "I know. Thank you," he murmured.

"Glad to help," Kurt smiled, and Blaine squeezed his boyfriend's shoulder affectionately.

"I just – this might be overstepping, but would you mind having a chat with him?" Rick suddenly asked.

Kurt looked taken aback. "Us?" He shared a look with Blaine. "Why?"

"He doesn't know anyone who's gay," Rick said, "I think this could be really good for him, to see people like you living their lives."

Kurt and Blaine shared another look. "Look, I don't know if –" Blaine started but his boyfriend cut him off.

"We'll do it," he grinned, "absolutely."

Blaine gave him an incredulous look. He'd half expected Kurt to laugh at the mere suggestion. He'd always claimed to want as little to do with children as possible. "Really?"

Kurt nodded. "I'd want someone to do it for me," he explained, softly.

Blaine smiled at him, tightening his hold around his shoulders. He turned to Rick. "When can we meet him?"

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine sat on the sofa, hands clasped between them, sharing nervous glances. "I feel like we're about to get counselling," Kurt eventually said, breaking the silence that had fallen. "Or worse, be the counsellor. I feel like Miss Pillsbury. My eyes are getting bigger as we speak. Oh God, if my hair turns ginger I will just about die."<p>

Blaine chuckled. "Relax," he instructed. "We're just here to give him some advice, answer any questions."

Kurt nodded. "Right, sure."

There was a knock on the door and Blaine jumped up, practically sprinting to the door and pulling it open to reveal a very nervous looking 16 year old. He was tall, with sandy blonde hair and a smile that Blaine knew would break hearts someday, if it wasn't already doing so. "Hi," the boy said, smiling up at Blaine. "I'm Mark."

"Hi, Mark, it's nice to meet you," Blaine replied, grinning. "I'm Blaine."

"Cool," Mark replied, looking over Blaine's shoulder and into the apartment. "Nice place," he commented.

"Thanks!" Blaine swung the door wide. "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure," the boy smiled, passing Blaine and heading inside. He stopped short when he saw Kurt, however. "H-hi," he stuttered, blushing.

Kurt smiled warmly at him. "Hey, Mark. I'm Kurt," he held out a hand in greeting and Mark shook it eagerly.

"Nice to meet you," he told Kurt, beaming.

"Likewise," Kurt replied. "Do you want to sit down?"

"OK," Mark agreed, looking like he'd agree with anything Kurt suggested right now, even if it was potentially life threatening.

Blaine joined Kurt on the couch, Mark sitting opposite them in an armchair.

"So," Kurt started, "your dad tells us that you've just come out."

Mark nodded. "Yeah, a few weeks back."

"How did it go?" Blaine asked.

The boy shrugged. "OK, I guess. I didn't really know what to expect. My mum, she was OK with it, but my dad…I don't know, he never really _said_ that he didn't approve but it's not something you need to say, is it?"

Kurt nodded his understanding. "Not at all. But from what he's told us, it sounds like he loves you very much."

"I know," Mark replied. "I know he loves me, and I know he worries about what being gay will do to the rest of my life."

"It doesn't have to do anything," Kurt implored, "you are perfectly normal. You just happen to like boys. It doesn't have to be a big deal."

Mark beamed at him, but remained silent.

"Do you have any questions?" Blaine asked.

Mark's gaze swivelled to him. "Are – are you two together?" He inquired, looking between the two of them.

Blaine grinned, slipping his hand into Kurt's. "Certainly are."

"Have you been together for very long?" Mark asked, looking intrigued.

"It feels like forever," Kurt teased.

Blaine gave him a withering look. "Almost a year," he told Mark, who raised his eyebrows.

"Wow."

"Is that surprising?" Kurt asked, suddenly. Blaine almost did a double take at the question but Mark seemed to understand instantly.

"A little," he admitted, "everyone thinks that gay guys just flit from relationship to relationship. It's strange to know that gay couples can last just as long as straight ones."

"If not, longer," Kurt amended. "We're just like everyone else."

Mark grinned at him. "It's good to know," he replied. "Comforting, if you get what I mean."

"Of course," Kurt said, "it's good to know that it's achievable, right?"

"Exactly!" Mark agreed. "I don't know anyone who's gay – I mean, I have my suspicions about some people at school, but no one's come out yet – and so this is…somewhat enlightening."

"I'm glad," Kurt smiled. "We're here whenever you need us to be. We'll answer any questions, talk things through with you, OK?"

Mark's smile grew. "Thank you so much," he replied, blushing slightly.

Kurt and Blaine shared a look, subconsciously tightening their hold on one another's hands. A few years ago, this was them, lost and confused and without hope of love. And look at them now. They were happier than they had ever been before, and they each had the other to thank for it. In that moment, they felt like the luckiest people in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**Please leave me a review. It's crazy how much a few words can brighten someone's day. :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**There are no words. We made it to 600 reviews, and all I can say about that is . Frankly.**

**Thank you _so_ much to every single person who's reviewed this fic. I love you all, more than I can say. :)**

**This chapter was beta'd by the amazing _Nija Assasian_, who is frankly brilliant. I can't thank her enough :)**

**I'm so sad that this fic is coming to an end, but I would like to confirm that by the time this fic is finished, I WILL have another one running, a soulmate!Klaine fic, so hopefully that will keep you all amused for a while :)**

**Thank you for reading and if you have a minute, drop me a line and tell me what you thought! I'll send you a preview of the next chapter in return and also, my eternal love and gratitude. Which is totally worth having, by the way. ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter twenty eight<span>

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine lay entwined on the sofa, Blaine watching the TV while Kurt watched his boyfriend. Their bodies were twisted together; there wasn't a single part of their bodies that wasn't touching and just short of a year ago, Kurt would have found this suffocating. But now, it felt just about perfect.<p>

Kurt held onto Blaine tighter. He knew he'd scared his boyfriend a week ago when he'd said that he'd had no idea what he was doing or what was happening to him. Kurt hadn't realise that Blaine might misinterpret this as Kurt being unsure of their relationship, and though Blaine hadn't actually _said_ anything, his concerns were clear in the way that he clung to Kurt a little tighter, kissed him a little longer, told him he loved him more often.

Kurt was adamant that one day, Blaine would believe that Kurt was as committed to the relationship as he was.

Because it's true, he was. Granted, it hadn't always been that way, but through his identity crisis, the one thing Kurt knew was that he loved Blaine more than anything in the world and he'd loved him since he first set eyes on him in the crowded hallway in McKinley High. There was just no room for ifs or buts or maybes with them. Kurt just _knew_, the way he'd always known and the way that people had told him that he would know.

There wasn't a single cloud of doubt in his mind that this was where he belonged, and where he would stay.

He didn't worry that Blaine would hurt him and he knew that in return he would never hurt Blaine. Because it's as simple as that when you're crazy about someone, and he was realising it now. He knew Blaine deserved better, he knew that in some depths of his subconscious, Blaine _knew_ he deserved better but the fact that he was willing to stick with someone, knowing that he could go out and pick up any man he took a fancy to, like Kurt was nothing short of mind blowing.

But then again, Kurt supposed that Blaine knew. Blaine knew in the way that he knew, that this was it. That he had found his one and only and would never stray from the path he was set on because he had no need to. Everything he wanted was in his arms at this moment.

Kurt tilted his head away from Blaine's slightly to look at him. He let out a small sigh of contentment. His boyfriend was simply perfect.

Blaine noticed this and inclined his head, giving Kurt a questioning look. "What's up, love?"

"You," Kurt breathed and Blaine froze, "you're just perfect," he continued and his boyfriend instantly relaxed, leaning closer to Kurt and tightening his hold around him, though he was mindful of the bruises that were still prominent on his pale skin.

"No less so than you are, love," Blaine told him, smiling and kissing the top of Kurt's head. Blaine's fingers fell to stroking an area that he'd newly familiarised himself with as of late – the expanse of Kurt's neck, but – more importantly – the angry red marks and the flecks of bruising that told tales of Kurt's fight.

Kurt knew why Blaine was suddenly fixated on this spot – he'd often found himself staring at it in the mirror for long moments – it was like a lifeline. Kurt had no doubt that he could have died, had the man's fingers tightened and squeezed a little more, had the strangers not pulled them apart, had the police not arrived. Chance had saved him, but it wasn't without internal scarring to match the external.

_He could have died_. It was something that neither Kurt, nor Blaine, would ever truly get over. The idea had festered inside their brains and it would take more than words of comfort or reassurance to put their worries at ease.

It was also tragically humbling, having a near-death experience, which meant that Kurt was more at peace with it than Blaine was. He was thankful for his saviours, rather than being angry at his tormentor, but his boyfriend was showing Kurt a side of him that he'd never seen before. When they'd returned home on the night of the attack, Blaine had been all ready to go out and shoot the guy who'd assaulted Kurt but for once, Kurt had been the one to hold him back, to reassure him. It was a dramatic role reversal, but also incredibly touching that Blaine would go to such lengths to protect Kurt. But, then again, Kurt had no qualms over the fact that he'd do exactly the same for Blaine.

Kurt gently prised Blaine's fingers away, twining them with his own instead. He knew that as long as Blaine was touching the marks, he'd be thinking about how they could have ended Kurt's life, and he just couldn't stand that.

Kurt looked up at Blaine, murmuring, "I'm OK, you know."

Blaine turned his gaze downwards upon Kurt and his eyes instantly softened. He tilted his head and moved his lips to Kurt's, kissing him softly. "I know," he breathed, "I just don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Kurt returned the kiss, humming, "You don't ever have to worry about that, OK? I promise."

Blaine nodded, deepening the kiss and threading his fingers through Kurt's hair almost desperately, as if to convince himself that Kurt was there, he was alive and he wasn't going anywhere. Kurt clutched Blaine in return, reminding _himself_ that he was safe with Blaine and that no harm would come to him. In that moment, they needed each other more than they'd ever needed anything before in their lives.

And they were both perfectly OK with that.

The shrill ringing of their landline phone tore them apart. Blaine reached over Kurt and snatched up the phone as his boyfriend began to kiss the column of Blaine's neck, making it increasingly harder for himto focus on the task in hand – answering the phone.

Blaineeventually found the 'answer' button and pressed it, bringing the phone up to his ear as Kurt chuckled against the skin of his neck. "H-hello?" He answered.

"Hi, Blaine, it's Rick," their landlord said.

"Oh, hi, Rick," Blaine replied, smiling. "What" – he paused as Kurt bit down on his neck, letting a small hiss of pleasure emit – "can I do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could speak to Kurt for a minute, if that's okay," Rick asked.

"Uh, sure," Blaine told him, tilting Kurt's face up and whispering to him, "it's for you."

Kurt looked startled but accepted the phone. "Hi, Rick, what's up?" Blaine watched as Kurt's expression turned to one of even more surprise. "Sure," Kurt said, "I can do that. I'll be there in a bit. You're welcome. See you later." Kurt hung up the phone and turned to Blaine. "I have to go," he said, raising an eyebrow.

Blaine let out a whine, clutching at his boyfriend. "Why?" He groaned, clinging to Kurt like a limpet as he tried to struggle free.

Kurt chuckled, dropping a kiss on the top of Blaine's head before he wrenched himself loose of his boyfriend's hold. "Rick's working late so he asked if I could pick Mark up from school for him," Kurt explained, crossing the living room and shrugging on his charcoal pea coat – which had been rediscovered when his leather jacket was boycotted. Blaine had a matching one in black, though Kurt insisted that they could never wear them together, lest they look like a Hallmarks greetings card. Blaine had pointed out that there would never be two men holding hands on a holiday card, to which Kurt had replied with just a sigh.

Kurt, momentarily distracted by this train of thought, was startled by Blaine coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist, kissing the side of his neck as Kurt struggled to wind a scarf around it. New York was unseasonably cold and Kurt prided himself on always being prepared.

He turned in his boyfriend's hold and kissed him quickly before disentangling himself and darting towards the door. Blaine, however, grabbed his arm around pulled him back, wrapping him in one last sensual kiss before allowing him freedom.

"Go on," Blaine instructed, biting back a chuckle, "go play babysitter."

Kurt stuck his tongue out at Blaine. "Go do," he paused, considering this, "whatever it is you do when I'm not around."

"I don't know," his boyfriend responded, "maybe be a responsible adult? One of us has to."

"Hey!" Kurt protested. "May I remind you who's going to pick a kid up from high school?"

"A paedophile?" Blaine guessed.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're just annoyed because you'll have nothing to do when I'm not here."

Blaine decided not to comment on the blatant truth in Kurt's statement and instead winked. "I'm sure I'll find some way to amuse myself."

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "If it involves nudity, save it until I get back, would you?"

Blaine pretended to contemplate this. "Maybe I will, or maybe I'll get that cute guy from upstairs to fill in for you," he teased.

His boyfriend's glare intensified. "Yeah, the one that's married with two kids? Great choice, Blaine."

He just shrugged. "Beggars can't be choosers."

Kurt crossed the room in a few strides from where he stood by the door. He caught Blaine's face between his hands and gave him a firm, long kiss. When he pulled away, Blaine looked decidedly less cocky, his pupils dilated and he panted as he looked up at Kurt.

"What was that for?" He asked, reaching out for his boyfriend again for round two, but Kurt had already flitted out of his grasp.

"You're mine," Kurt reminded him, "if I get back and Mr Happy Family is in our bed, I won't be happy."

Blaine smirked. "Jealous?"

Kurt snorted. "Don't flatter yourself, Blaine," but his slight hesitance gave him away. Before his boyfriend could comment, Kurt was out of the door.

Blaine stared after him, raking a hand through his hair. He had to get Kurt jealous more often, he thought, as he touched his kiss-bruised lips.

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled up outside the high school, frowning as he peered at the entrance doors through his window. He glanced down at his watch. <em>3:57<em>. Rick had said that classes let out at 4pm. Kurt took a moment to internally preen over his accuracy before he turned back the entrance doors, drumming the steering wheel absentmindedly as he waited. At exactly 4pm, the bell rang loud enough for Kurt to hear it from his car and a flood of students piled out of the doors and into the parking lot. Most headed to the station to catch their respective buses and some milled in the car park, glancing over at the rows of parked cars as they waited for their rides.

Kurt scanned the crowd, trying to catch a glimpse of Mark but there was none. He shot a text to him – his number which he'd acquired through a moment of 'I'm here if you need me' – inquiring his destination.

_Hey, I don't know if your dad told me but I'm here to pick you up from school. I'm waiting outside, where are you? - Kurt_

Mark instantly responded.

_Sorry, I'm coming now, see you in a few minutes – Mark x_

Kurt slid his thumb over the _x_ on the screen. To him, knocking on the door of 19 and deeply in love with the man he intended to spend the rest of his years with, an _x_ meant nothing. But to a 16 year old, Kurt knew perfectly well that it could mean everything. He paused. Mark didn't think of him in that way, did he?

Did he?

At that moment, Mark appeared through the double doors, surrounded by fellow classmates, who were predominantly female, Kurt noticed with interest. He supposed that he himself, in the years before his bad boy persona had taken over, had been good friends with Mercedes and Tina and Brittany, almost tempted to join the Glee club at one point, but social direction had steered him away. And even in his time as a well-respected member of the social ladder, he'd remained close to Santana. He supposed that it was just easier, surrounding yourself with people who were like you.

Mark was pointing towards the car and the girls giggled, following his gaze and then raising their eyebrows. Had Kurt been closer, he would have heard their conversation.

"Wow, Mark, you're right, he is cute," one girl commented, sounding impressed.

As the group came closer, Kurt managed to pick up the fringes of their speech and he rolled his window down a fraction, desperate to catch what they were saying. Had he heard their first statement correctly, he would want to hear this.

"There's no way he's your boyfriend," another protested.

Kurt's eyebrows shot up until they near enough reached his hair line. He swallowed. This was _so_ not good.

Mark just winked. "I have my methods of persuasion," he replied, "but he is gorgeous, isn't he?"

Kurt choked, stifling a cough. Well _that _answered that question; Mark was definitely more than a little interested. He strained to hear the next few sentences.

"Totally!" A girl giggled. "I'm so jealous. And he's your ride home?"

Mark nodded emphatically. "Absolutely. I'll see you tomorrow, girls!"

"Good luck!" One called as Mark crossed the car park towards Kurt's car.

Kurt grinned at him, trying to hide his discomfort as Mark slid into the passenger's seat, smiling.

"Hi," Mark greeted, unable to keep the beam off his face.

"Hi," Kurt responded in kind, trying to sound as adult as he could muster as he pulled the car out of the parking lot and onto the main road. "Good day?"

Mark nodded. "Yeah, it was OK."

"Surrounded by friends, I see," Kurt commented, smiling across at him.

The teen flushed. "Yeah, they just wanted some help with, er, homework."

Kurt nodded, though of course he knew better. "Oh, OK."

The way Mark was looking at him across the car was enough to confirm Kurt's deepest fears and suspicions. He resisted the urge to bang his head against the window and instead struggled to muster up all his courage. It was clear that they had a lot to discuss.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**And _what_ situation does Kurt/Mark's relationship remind you of? Whoever guesses right gets kudos from me, and the self satisfaction of being a mega gleek, which I'm sure many of you have anyways. But maybe also another prize if I can think of one.**

**Please leave me a review if you can spare a second to do so. Thank you.**


	29. Chapter 29

**So, I love you all for every single one of your reviews, but that's nothing new, but it is still true. :) Thank you! Please continue to send me reviews, I love receiving them. :)**

**SO the most common answer was Rachel/Mr Schue, but that wasn't the couple I was thinking of! Some of you got it: Jeremiah and Blaine. Some of you also said Kurt and Finn while Kurt had a crush on him, which was interesting to me, because I didn't think of that one but I do agree with it. So well done to anyone who got either of those answers :)**

**ALSO, I am sorry for the wait on this, but ff . net wouldn't let me log in last night so I couldn't update! I'm really sorry, but the next chapter will be up tomorrow as usual. If you want a preview, leave me a review and I will send you one!**

**This chapter is unbeta'd so I apologise for any mistakes! Thank you so much for reading and please send me a review if you have a second to do so. A few words completely brightens up my day :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter twenty nine<span>

* * *

><p>"Blaine, we have a problem."<p>

When Kurt voiced this, many scenarios flashed through Blaine's mind. _We need to break up, I need time apart _– or, the worst of them all – _I don't love you anymore_. What he certainly did _not_ expect Kurt to say was his next words.

"A 16 year old has a crush on me."

Blaine spluttered into his cup of coffee, placing it on the table and coughing. Kurt crossed the room, patting his boyfriend's back.

"Breathe, Blaine!" Kurt yelped.

His boyfriend gasped for air, eventually managing to gain control. He turned to Kurt, wide-eyed. "How the _hell_ did you get a 16 year old admirer?" He exclaimed, voice hoarse.

Kurt shrugged, smirking. "What can I say, babe? I'm in high demand."

Blaine narrowed his eyes, giving his boyfriend a withering look. "You could have at least gone for an older man," he pointed out.

Kurt pretended to consider this. "Yeah, I suppose legal would have been wise."

"You're telling me," Blaine scoffed, but he wound an arm around Kurt's middle, pulling him close. "So, I think I might have an idea who it might be," Blaine admitted, nudging the side of Kurt's neck with his nose.

His boyfriend snuggled closer to him, sighing contentedly as Blaine pressed a kiss to the skin of Kurt's neck. "Really?" Kurt mumbled, somewhat distracted.

"Mmm," Blaine murmured, biting down on his boyfriend's porcelain skin.

Kurt let out a low moan, turning in Blaine's arms and capturing his boyfriend's lips in a searing kiss. Blaine responded eagerly, winding his arms around Kurt's waist and pulling his boyfriend into his lap. Kurt straddled Blaine's hips, throwing his arms around his boyfriend's neck and angling his head to deepen the kiss. Blaine moaned, fisting his hands in the back of Kurt's shirt and tugging him closer.

Kurt smiled into the kiss, biting down on his boyfriend's bottom lip and eliciting a small whine from him. Blaine, never breaking the kiss, stood up and Kurt instinctively wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's waist. Blaine turned, pressing Kurt down onto the sofa and moving his mouth to Kurt's neck, kissing down the column of skin.

He was losing himself in the sensation, twisting his fingers in Blaine's curls but he froze as his boyfriend murmured a few fatal words against his skin.

"It's Mark, isn't it?"

Kurt's whole body tensed and he pushed Blaine away, shooting him a look of disgust. "And the mood is gone," he said, darkly.

"It is him, though, isn't it?" Blaine asked, smirking as he leant up to kiss his boyfriend, but Kurt pushed him away again.

"Yes, and it's _not funny_," Kurt retorted heatedly.

Blaine bit his lip, stifling a chuckle and tried to contort his face into one of sincerity, "No, of course not."

Kurt smacked his arm indignantly. "Blaine! This is serious!"

Blaine's expression suddenly turned solemn. "As long as you don't elope with him, I have no problem."

Kurt fixed him with a glare and after a few minutes, Blaine relented.

"Well, of course, you have to set him straight," he said.

Kurt nodded. "I know. But how?" He sighed, dropping his head into his hands.

Blaine placed a comforting arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. "When I was 15, I had a huge crush on an older man," he admitted, cheeks flushing.

Kurt looked up at him in surprise. "I did, too, but I think everyone fancied Neil Patrick Harris," he replied, smirking.

Blaine gave him a reproachful look. "I'm being serious, Kurt!"

"Oh," he looked surprised, "who?"

"The junior manager of the GAP, Jeremiah," Blaine murmured, his entire face crimson by this point.

"Aw," Kurt cooed. "That's adorable." Then he stopped, "Oh my God, not the guy from the Lima Mall?"

Blaine nodded, casting a confused look at his boyfriend. "Have you seen him before?"

"Who _hasn't_? His hair was practically a criminal offence. I'm disgusted by your lack of taste," Kurt told him, raising an eyebrow.

"You're insulting yourself there, babe," Blaine reminded him.

Kurt looked affronted. "Well _obviously_, your taste has dramatically improved since then."

"Obviously," Blaine echoed, grinning and tightening his hold on his boyfriend, pulling Kurt against his chest.

"What did you do?" Kurt asked after a few minutes.

Blaine let out a groan. "Oh, God, please don't make me tell you."

Kurt's face lit up. "Go on," he begged, grinning.

"I – um, I got the Warblers to serenade him on Valentine's Day, led by me, of course," Blaine muttered, darkly.

His boyfriend's mouth dropped open. "You didn't," he gasped.

"I did," Blaine assured him.

"What song?" Kurt asked, still gawping.

"_When I Get You Alone_," Blaine replied, chuckling slightly at the memory.

"That figures," Kurt snorted. "You're so Top 40."

"Just be glad it wasn't Katy Perry," Blaine told him, smirking.

"Mm," Kurt hummed his agreement. "How did it go?" He asked after a few moments of reflective silence.

"It wasn't exactly what you'd call a success," Blaine admitted, "No one at work knew he was out."

Kurt snorted. "With that hair, I think they knew."

Blaine couldn't contain his laughter at that. "You're not going to let this hair thing go, are you?"

"Nope, it really was hideous," Kurt shook his head, but then his expression turned serious. "But honestly, Blaine, if Mark sings Robin Thicke to me, it is very probable that I will die."

Blaine snorted with laughter. "Kurt, I highly doubt that he will do that."

"It's not so impossible," his boyfriend reminded him, "you did it."

Blaine scowled. "Yes, and the whole of Ohio saw what an idiot I was," he retorted.

Kurt hid his smirk. "I think it's adorable," he admitted.

His boyfriend rolled his eyes. "Of course you do." He looked up at Kurt, his expression earnest. "But honestly, babe, you have to talk to him."

"I know," Kurt wailed. "But how do I say I'm-not-interested-in-you-because-it's-paedophilic-and-I'm-in-love-with-my-gorgeous-boyfriend?"

Blaine smiled at this. "We'll figure something out," he assured Kurt, kissing him. "We always do."

* * *

><p>Kurt sat down opposite Mark in the living room, wringing his hands together nervously. He cleared his throat, trying to find words.<p>

Mark seemed to find them first. "Is everything OK, Kurt?" He asked.

Kurt nodded, and then he shook his head before nodding again. He sighed, desperately attempting to gather his thoughts. "No," he eventually decided.

"What is it?" Mark asked, moving from his seat to sit beside Kurt. He reached out to place his hand in Kurt's, but the older man pulled away.

"This!" He exclaimed, gesturing to how close together they were.

Mark looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I heard you yesterday," Kurt explained, dropping his head into his hands. "I heard what you said to your friends. About me, us. But there _isn't_ an us, so I don't know why you were talking about it."

Mark's expression was stricken. "Kurt, I didn't –"

"Mark, I don't know what you thought was happening here," Kurt cut him off, "but I'm your friend, your mentor. Someone to help you, guide you. You were never meant to develop _feelings_ for me."

"I…I just really like you, Kurt," Mark admitted. "Simply put, I'm in love."

Kurt groaned, shutting his eyes and trying to compose himself. "No, you're not, Mark," he insisted.

"Kurt," Mark's tone was imploring, "We have something. Don't throw it away because I'm in high school. I'm not that much younger than you."

"We don't have anything, Mark!" Kurt snapped. In an instant, his mind jolted back to the past year, and a particularly prominent memory that had yet to rid itself from his mind.

"_Kurt," Dave said, softly, "I think we should call it off."_

_His head snapped up. "Call what off?" Kurt asked, brow furrowing in confusion._

"_This," Dave gestured limply between the two of them, "us."_

_Kurt exhaled sharply. "Why?" was all he managed to say._

_Dave seemed to consider this. "I really, _really_ like you, Kurt," he implored, "But I can't deal with all this family shit."_

_Kurt looked stricken. "You're breaking up with me because my dad's sick?" He echoed, tone coloured with disbelief._

_David shifted, clearly uncomfortable. "Well, no. I just can't deal with all the emotions you have right now. I can't support you. I don't understand any of it. You're all upset right now and we haven't even touched in about a week. You're only thinking about your dad right now, not me."_

_Kurt slapped Dave clear across the face, his jaw set. "You are disgusting," he said, "Of course I won't have sex with you – my father is dying, so I'm sorry if getting naked isn't my top priority." He took a step back, breathing deeply. "I'm sorry," he backtracked, "I'm sorry. Don't do this, Dave. We can make it work. We have something. Don't throw it away."_

_Dave raised his eyebrows, one cheek still bright red from the impact of the slap. "Look, this was fun, but that's all it ever was. We don't have anything, Kurt_._"_

He was jolted back into reality by Mark shaking his shoulder. "Kurt," he said. "Kurt, don't do this."

Kurt took a deep, steadying breath. "Mark, I know how hard this is," he replied. When the boy looked disbelieving, he continued, "Honestly, I do. I've been through break ups before. I've had relationships that were completely a figment of my imagination and then I've been completely surprised when the other person doesn't reciprocate."

Mark looked up at him. "You don't reciprocate?" He echoed.

Kurt shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Mark."

The boy took a deep breath. "I made it all up in my head, didn't I?"

Kurt's breath was knocked from his body as another memory engulfed him.

"_Kurt, this wasn't real," Dave told him, "We were never boyfriends, nor were we in love."_

"_I made it all up in my head, didn't I?" Kurt asked rhetorically, bowing his head._

"_This wasn't a real relationship," Dave said, "This was fun. Meaningless. Pretend."_

Kurt winced, reaching out a hand to pat Mark's shoulder. "It happens to all of us," he assured him. "It'll be OK. You'll meet someone great, I promise. Someone who's your age, and available," Kurt smiled reassuringly at him.

"I don't want anyone else," Mark said, mournfully.

"Not right now, you don't," Kurt agreed, "but soon enough, you will. OK?"

Mark nodded, glancing up at Kurt. "OK."

"And until you do, I'm here for you," he reminded him, but then Kurt's tone turned serious, "platonically, of course."

Mark chuckled, "Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**Aw, I love Kurt. I really don't blame Mark; I'm a 15 year old girl and _I_'d want Kurt to be my boyfriend. And Blaine. Am I allowed both?**

**Please take a second to send me a review if you enjoyed this chapter, or even if you didn't enjoy this chapter and want to yell at me. Completely up to you! :) Thanks!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you so much for all of your lovely reviews, they're all just amazing. :)**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER THAT WILL BE POSTED WILL BE THE LAST AND THE EPILOGUE. ****However, I have a new story in the works that will be posted when the next chapter is posted and I will put a notice in the author's note. :)**

**If anyone can guess the quote in this chapter that is from the most incredible film ever, I will love you always.**

**It's a film that is referenced to in Glee, and if you've seen it, you'll recognise it instantly. It's my favourite film ever and if you haven't seen it, I highly recommend that you do. The film will be revealed in the next chapter's author's note, but I really hope that lots of you recognise it!**

**Please keep the reviews coming, you are all just incredible and I love to hear from each of you. Hopefully I can hear from everyone reading this story by the time that I finish this. It'd be nice :) Thanks so much for reading this!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter thirty<span>

* * *

><p>"You did <em>what<em>?" Kurt shrieked, spitting his coffee out onto the assignment he was working on. He looked down at it in horror. "Oh my God, Rachel! This is due tomorrow!"

She winced. "Just explain the situation to your teacher," Rachel suggested.

"Oh yeah, of course, 'I'm sorry my assignment is covered in coffee, but my best friend – and almost sister, I might add – just told me that she's broken up with my brother.'" Kurt said, his tone coloured with mocking.

"Sister?" Rachel squealed. "Did Blaine propose already?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, lifting the corners of his paper to try and drip the coffee off as he said, "Of course not, idiot."

Rachel flushed. She'd almost blown that one, and Blaine would have killed her if she'd have told Kurt. She had too much talent to be wasted over accidentally spilling her brother's plans to his boyfriend. "Right, of course," she amended, "I'm sure your teacher will understand."

Kurt huffed, abandoning his sheet and selecting another pad of paper. "No, he won't. I'll just write it out again. It was finished, anyways."

"I'm sorry," Rachel winced. "I thought you'd gotten used to my dramatic presence."

"That was more than a dramatic presence, Rachel," Kurt berated, raising an eyebrow but refusing to look up from his paper as his pen flew across it.

"And, let's be honest, this was inevitable," Rachel continued, ignoring Kurt's statement.

At this, he threw his pen down onto his coffee-stained paper and glared at the girl in front of him. "No, Rachel, it's not inevitable. He was willing to work for this, you dumped him."

"Kurt," Rachel clutched her chest in mock-offense. "I will have you know that it was a mutual decision."

Kurt cocked his head on one side. "Really?"

"Really," Rachel confirmed. "We still love and respect one another but the relationship is too much to deal with right now, for both him and me. He has a successful business and I have a life here in New York."

Kurt considered this. He didn't understand how you could love someone and let them go. He couldn't even contemplate the idea of being apart from Blaine. He'd move his whole life for one with Blaine, of that he had no doubt.

"OK," he eventually decided. "But don't get me involved, OK?" He pointed his pen at Rachel accusingly.

She nodded emphatically. "I promise."

"Good," Kurt turned back to his work. With a smirk, he added, "And you know that he's coming to stay next week, right?"

Rachel spluttered, coughing violently as she tried to catch her breath long enough to form a reply. "I'm sorry, _what_?"

"You heard," Kurt returned, hiding his smirk.

"Hopefully I heard wrong," Rachel replied, crossing her arms across her argyle jumper.

"You didn't," Kurt told her, sparing her a glance from his paper.

"So Finn's coming?" Rachel echoed. "Finn's coming to _New York_? Here? With us?"

He nodded.

"And you just _agreed_ to this?" Rachel sounded outraged.

Kurt raised his eyes from the assignment, fixing Rachel with a glare as he said, "On the basis that he's my _brother_, I haven't seen him in 3 months and that this is the only time I can fit in a visit between classes, yes, I agreed to let him come stay here."

Rachel visibly recoiled. "Yes, of course. I'm sorry."

"You should be," Kurt chided, but he was smiling fondly at her. "I know this will be hard for you, Rachel, but you just need to pull it together. Think of it as an opportunity to add another emotion to your performances."

"Oh yeah," Rachel replied, tone dripping sarcasm, "because there are so many Broadway shows in which I will have to play the ex-girlfriend of my brother's boyfriend's brother whilst he is staying in New York."

Kurt considered this. "I'm copyrighting that idea, OK?"

"Take it," Rachel held up her hands. "It's yours for the taking."

"Good," Kurt grinned at her, selecting a blank piece of paper and beginning to write. "So, the ex-girlfriend of my brother's boyfriend's…"

"You're not really writing that down, are you?" Rachel questioned.

"No!" Kurt crumpled up the paper and threw it at her. "Credit me with some intelligence."

"When you show some form of intelligence, I will credit you with it," Rachel quipped.

"Well, maybe I'll dump you as a friend and then I'll be shown to have some intelligence," Kurt replied, smiling sweetly up at her.

"You're mean," Rachel said reproachfully.

"Tell me something I don't know," Kurt returned.

"I'm leaving New York while Finn's here," she informed him.

Kurt looked nonplussed. "OK. Have fun."

"Kurt!" Rachel sounded indignant. "This is the part where you cry and beg me to stay."

He looked up, expression fixed sceptically. "Rachel, if you really think it's such a huge deal that you need to leave the state, then feel free to do so. Personally, I think your attitude is immature but really, that shouldn't be a surprise to me." Kurt told her, bluntly.

"Well, when you put it like that, I guess I'll stay," Rachel replied, smiling brightly at him.

"That's great, Rachel," Kurt returned, flatly, trying to focus on the words in front of him rather that the drama that would inevitably unfurl in his home in the upcoming weeks.

* * *

><p>"Kurt!" Finn dropped his bags to receive his brother as Kurt jumped into his arms, hugging him fiercely.<p>

"How are you?" Kurt asked, still clinging to his brother.

"Good," Finn told him, grinning as he set Kurt back on his feet. "That subway was a nightmare though, how do you do it?"

Kurt wrinkled his nose. "When possible," he told Finn, "I don't. I avoid it like the plague. It's so unhygienic, though I'm guessing that's _not_ why you didn't like it."

Finn shook his head, "Loads of hot girls, though."

"What was that, Finn?" Rachel suddenly materialised from the bedroom, Blaine in tow. He cast Kurt an apologetic look for letting his sister loose.

Finn choked, trying desperately to cover his tracks.

"He said," Kurt cut in, "that New York has lots of wonderful sights."

"All above the waistline, I hope," Rachel quipped and Kurt had to bite his knuckle to hide his laughter. He crossed the room to stand beside Blaine, who extended a hand in greeting to Finn.

"Hi, Finn," Blaine greeted, smiling.

"Blaine, hey," Finn grinned at him, shaking his hand. He turned to Rachel. "So, Rach, how are you?"

"Busy," she informed him, "My social life is raving. New York is just buzzing with activity and it's had quite an effect on me."

"Right," Finn looked shell shocked. "Well, that's good."

"It is," Rachel agreed, grinning at him, "quite extremely good."

Finn turned to Kurt, looking helpless. "Kurt, help me with my bags, yeah?" He asked, raising his eyebrows significantly.

"Er, yeah, sure," Kurt agreed, grabbing a handful of duffel bag and heading to the guest room, closing the door behind himself and Finn.

His brother passed him and sat down on the bed. "Why isn't she crying?" Finn asked, looking up at Kurt, "Or dead?"

Kurt's brow furrowed. "I'm sorry, what?"

"We just broke up and she doesn't care!" Finn exclaimed.

Kurt sat down on the bed beside his brother, patting his shoulder sympathetically. "Come on, Finn, you know that isn't true. You're both living and smiling but you care that you broke up, right?"

Finn nodded mournfully. "But she's a _girl_. She should have all those emotions and stuff."

"So eloquent, Finn," Kurt berated, nudging his shoulder against his brother's.

"I don't even care right now," Finn moaned, dropping his head into his hands.

Kurt sighed. "OK, pull yourself together, Finn. This is your only week with me for God knows how long and I am not going to let you waste it moping over a girl you broke up with!" He exclaimed.

"Right," Finn struggled to pull himself together, looking up at his brother. "I'm sorry, bro. I just…I'm just really cut up about this."

"So is she," Kurt implored, "honestly. She's just good at hiding it. Why do you think she got into NYADA?"

Finn shrugged. "And this is why I'm a mechanic."

His brother scoffed. "No, the reason you're a mechanic is because I'm inspiring enough to buy a garage for."

Finn laughed at this, "And modest, too."

"Naturally," Kurt grinned.

* * *

><p>Kurt tried to ignore the way Blaine's foot was sliding up and down his calf as he struggled to make conversation at the incredibly awkward dinner table.<p>

"So, Finn, how's business?" was what he finally settled on.

Finn looked up from his plate. "Yeah, it's going well. We've got loads of old customers back and I really think that…"

Kurt tuned out as Blaine's foot crept higher until it was brushing his inner thigh. He cast his boyfriend a pointed look across the table, but Blaine was just smirking at him, his eyes glazed over in what Kurt instantly recognised as lust. He swallowed, crossing his legs to try and deter Blaine, but his boyfriend simply lifted an eyebrow and rose to the challenge, this time letting his foot graze over Kurt's crotch tantalizingly slowly.

Kurt let out a strangled sigh and Finn gave him a sideways look of confusion. "Sorry," Kurt said, "just nostalgic."

"Right," His brother didn't look convinced and Blaine's smirk grew.

Rachel instantly dominated the conversation with talk of her classes at NYADA and Kurt took the opportunity to glare, wide-eyed at Blaine across the table, but his boyfriend simply shrugged and gave him an innocent smile.

Kurt set his jaw and a smirk took over his face as he turned the tables and trailed his own foot up and down Blaine's leg, allowing it to pause on the inside of his boyfriend's thigh. He let his toes draw small circles on the fabric of Blaine's jeans and he bit back a chuckle as Blaine's breathing hitched.

Kurt moved his foot further still and allowed it to rub the bulge in Blaine's jeans until it was straining and his boyfriend's face was flushed and he was giving Kurt meaningful looks across the table.

"Kurt," Blaine eventually managed to muster, though it came out as more of a gasp than a word, "can I speak to you, please?"

His boyfriend nodded, smiling as he flitted up from the table and into their bedroom down the hallway, Blaine in tow. He'd barely made it in the door before Blaine was pinning Kurt against the wall and kissing him fiercely.

"You drive me _crazy_," Blaine murmured against his lips before delving back, kissing him with more passion than Kurt knew existed in the whole of mankind.

"In a good way?" Kurt drew back to ask.

Blaine nodded emphatically before cupping his hand at the back of his boyfriend's neck to pull him forward and reattach their lips, moaning into the kiss and angling his head to deepen it. Kurt echoed the moan, fisting his hands in the back of Blaine's shirt to pull him closer.

"I can't believe that seeing me with my brother makes you horny," Kurt gasped as Blaine began to attack his neck.

"Everything you do makes me horny," Blaine amended before biting down on the porcelain skin of Kurt's neck, eliciting a strangled moan from his boyfriend. "I just want you so much."

Kurt moaned again, pressing his lips back to Blaine's and kissing him with vigour. He clutched at his boyfriend, pulling their bodies together until he could feel every contour of Blaine's entity pressed against his.

"I love you," Blaine murmured between kisses.

Kurt smiled, replying, "I love you, too." But then he pulled back, capturing Blaine's face between his hands to hold him in place. "Seeing Rachel and Finn out there makes me feel so lucky that I have you," he whispered, pressing a short, hard kiss to Blaine's lips before he continued, "I couldn't deal with break-ups and short-term relationships and one-night-stands anymore. Dating's so crazy, but what we have is so much more than that. Please tell me I will never have to be out there again, in the dating field. I never want anyone else but you," he vowed, gazing deep into his boyfriend's eyes.

"You will never have to be out there again," Blaine returned, kissing Kurt once more and allowing his breath to ghost the words, "I love you," against his boyfriend's lips.

"I love you so much," Kurt replied. He'd never meant the words more. It was true that he was terrified, having seen Rachel and Finn, that one day, that would be him once more, torn apart by a terrible break up. But he knew that with Blaine, he'd never have that problem. Their relationship was the forever kind.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**Please leave me a review if you have a second. Thank you so much for reading :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Well, this is it.**

**I've loved writing every single word of this story, I'm so lucky to have shared it with such wonderful readers, I love you all.**

**BUT****, it's not over. Because my new fic is up, _'As Long As You're There'_, which is a Klaine soulmate!fic which, even if it's not what you normally like, I would love you guys to read.**

**Thank you so much for all of your lovely reviews; they're all incredible and I love you. :)**

**This story is now complete.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter thirty one: Epilogue<strong>

* * *

><p><em>One year later<em>

There was something about that day, Blaine decided when he awoke, Kurt in his arms.

He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something almost tangible about the day ahead that told him that today was the day.

Today was the day that he would ask Kurt to marry him.

He knew it was too soon, he knew it would scare Kurt but he also knew that deep down, under his boyfriend's harsh exterior, he wanted this just as much as Blaine. And hey, a little push in the right direction never hurt anyone.

They were soon approaching twenty and had already passed the anniversary of their two years together. Blaine was surer than ever that this was it; that Kurt was the only one he would ever want.

Truth be told, Blaine had been petrified about New York. It was no secret of the fact hat they would be surrounded by gorgeous, available guys for the taking, but Kurt had surprised him in the best way possible. That wasn't to say that he didn't trust Kurt; he did, he just knew of Kurt's past and Blaine couldn't help but worry about how Kurt would react. But his boyfriend had remained completely faithful and Blaine couldn't have been happier. They'd stood the test of time, of infidelity, of everything. And now they were ready to just enjoy their lives together. Their married lives together.

That was, of course, assuming that Kurt agreed. That was the one tiny detail that Blaine was losing sleep over. If Kurt said no, there was a possibility that their whole relationship would be over and Blaine didn't know how he would deal with that. Kurt was his life; there was no going back to loneliness.

But Kurt won't say no, Blaine reassured himself; he loves you, he wants to be with you and he'll want to be with you in this way, too.

He sighed, looking down at the sleeping male in his arms. He leant down and pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's forehead, smiling when his boyfriend subconsciously tightened his hold around him in response.

It was safe to say that Kurt Hummel would be the death of him. But in the best way imaginable.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat at his desk, drumming his fingers on the work top as he sketched out his latest design. After his performing course, he'd taken one in fashion and had become a costume designer, working his way up from side street performances until his fingertips were brushing Broadway. At the next show, the producer of <em>Wicked<em> would be there to scope out his designs and see if they wanted to use him, which was even more than a mere dream come true. It was everything he'd ever wanted, and more.

He snatched up his phone as it rang, checking the caller ID as he brought it up to his ear. "Hey, Santana," he greeted, smiling. The two of them had stayed in sparse contact until she'd come to stay last summer and ever since, they'd been inseparable, as they had been in high school.

"Kurt, I just got off the phone with Blaine!" Santana squealed. "Oh my God, I am so excited for you."

"Er, thanks?" Kurt replied, brow furrowing in confusion. "Santana, what are you on about?"

"I mean, I know I said he was a dork to begin with, but he's completely turned it around and I couldn't be happier for you! You really deserve this, Kurt," Santana gushed, barely pausing for breath.

"_Santana!_" Kurt cut in, desperately, "Will you please explain to me what you're talking about?"

Santana stopped short, giving a small gasp. "Er, nothing," she quickly backtracked, "I didn't say anything. I just – nothing, honestly. Please don't tell Blaine," she pleaded.

"I won't," Kurt promised, "but what do you mean?"

"Nothing, Kurt," she told him, "Honestly, you'll find out soon."

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "It's nothing bad, right?"

"Of course not!" Santana exclaimed. "This is Blaine we're talking about. The worst thing he's ever done is probably shop lift lip gloss."

"Santana, Blaine does not wear lip gloss."

His friend paused. After a few moments of reflective silence, she said, "Really?"

"Yes!" Kurt laughed. "Of course he doesn't. Excessive amounts of hair gel, yes."

"Can't argue with that," Santana replied. "Listen, Kurt, I have to go, but call me when you find out, OK?"

"What if I don't figure out what it is?" Kurt whined.

Santana chuckled. "Honestly, Kurt, you'll know. It's kind of hard to miss."

Kurt paused. "Is it a puppy?"

She laughed. "It's a little bigger than a puppy, Kurt. And I thought you didn't like dogs," she pointed out.

"I don't," Kurt replied primly, "Which is why I want to know if I need to find the number of the nearest animal shelter."

"You don't," Santana assured him. "Just get your scrawny butt home, OK?"

"OK," Kurt agreed. "But my butt is in no way scrawny, got it?"

"Whatever you say," Santana chuckled. "Call me."

"Will do," Kurt replied, hanging up. He stared at his phone for a long while. What the hell…?

* * *

><p>Simply put, Blaine was freaking out. And that was putting it lightly.<p>

He was in full panic attack mode, fuelled by Santana's phone call explaining her close call with Kurt, but more than that he was freaking out about the proposal and his plan and how Kurt would take it.

If he said no, Blaine had no idea how he would cope.

But he wouldn't, he reassured himself. Santana had said so, Finn and Rachel had said so and Blaine's two fathers had also agreed. His plan was fool proof. Now he just had to wait for Kurt to get home.

Blaine sat, drumming his fingers on the edge of the sofa absentmindedly as he eagerly awaited Kurt's return. He stirred every time a noise rose from outside the door, nearly throwing himself into another panic attack when he was sure that he heard the door open, but turned and saw that no one was there.

He looked about him in anguish. At the time, the idea of building a fort out of sheets – as Katy Perry had informed him was undeniably romantic – had seemed like a good one, but now it just seemed childish. What if Kurt hated it? He wasn't a huge Katy Perry fan primarily, but the song had a particular significance to them. But now it seemed futile and childish and Kurt would probably take one look at it and then walk straight back out.

Blaine wrung his hands together, starting as he heard a key turn in the lock and Kurt enter, smiling brightly at Blaine as he dumped his messenger bag on the counter. He took a step towards Blaine, greeting him. "Hi, honey, how –" but he stopped short when he saw the fort, shooting his boyfriend a questioning look. "What's this?" He asked.

Blaine scratched the back of his head, trying to think of a viable explanation. "Lie with me?" He simply asked, gesturing to the fort that was taking up the entirety of their living room.

Kurt nodded, cocking his head on one side but staying silent, waiting to pass judgement until he knew exactly what was going on. He crawled into the fort, smiling as he saw how carefully planned out it was. He lay in the centre and Blaine curled into his side, hugging his boyfriend tightly. "What's going on, Blaine?" He asked, his voice soft as he ran his fingers through Blaine's curls.

"Can't I be hopelessly romantic?" Blaine teased, chuckling.

Kurt laughed. "Not without an explanation," he replied.

"I love you," Blaine said, simply.

"That's not an explanation," Kurt chided, but his voice had turned thick with emotion.

Blaine turned in his boyfriend's arms so that he was looking up at Kurt. "It is," he replied. "This time, it is."

Kurt smiled down at Blaine, remaining silent.

Blaine kept quiet for a few moments before he began to sing softly under his breath. _"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_," he sung, gazing up at Kurt the entire time. "_My heart stops when you look at me, just one touch, now baby I believe this is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back."_ He paused, smiling bravely through the tears that threatened to spill over. _"We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach, got a motel and built a fort out of sheets. I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece. I'm complete._"

Blaine stopped taking Kurt's face between his hands and gazing intently at him. "I love you, Kurt Hummel," he said, "so much. So much that sometimes I can't even believe it. I never thought I would be this happy and I could never have imagined that it would be with someone as amazing as you and I'm just so lucky."

Kurt smiled as tears spilled down his cheeks.

"And I never want this feeling to stop," he continued, leaning in to kiss Kurt. His boyfriend responded eagerly, pressing himself closer and kissing Blaine passionately. After a few moments, Blaine pulled away and started to kiss his way down Kurt's neck. He paused for breath and before he could stop himself, he whispered against his boyfriend's skin, "Marry me."

Kurt's breathing hitched and his eyes flew wide open. He looked down at Blaine, who had turned crimson. "R-really?" He stuttered.

Blaine nodded, never breaking eye contact.

Kurt didn't even have to think about it. "Yes," he murmured, leaning in to kiss Blaine once more, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Blaine grinned into the kiss, tears stealing down his face as he clutched Kurt tightly. "Yes," he whispered against Blaine's lips. "Yes, yes, yes."

Blaine pulled away, cocking his head on one side. "Is that a yes?"

Kurt smacked his arm indignantly, though he couldn't wipe the smile from his face. "Yes," he replied, simply, launching himself at Blaine.

An hour or so later, they lay, sated and content in a mess of sheets. Blaine looked around them mournfully from where he was sprawled across Kurt's chest.

Kurt noticed where he was looking and gave a small smile, pressing a kiss to the top of Blaine's head and tightening his hold around him. "I'm sorry I ruined your fort," he murmured.

His boyfriend looked up, locking eyes with Kurt. "I don't need it," Blaine replied, his voice deadly serious, "I've got everything I need right here, in my arms."

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading, especially everyone who's read from the beginning. Please go read my new fic, <em>'As Long As You're There'<em>. I hope to see you in my next story! :) If I don't, thank you for reading this one. I love you all!**


End file.
